Los Sexagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre:No fue suficiente
by KittensAndCats
Summary: La regla de oro de la evolución es: "adaptarse o morir". "Adaptarse o morir" ¿podrá Arianne Clairy seguir esta regla en su paso por Los Juegos del Hambre?
1. Mi hogar

**Hola! Es mi primera historia :') de verdad nunca me imagine escribiendo, y aquí estoy! Creo que me emocione al leer tanto en fanfiction, y ya tenia esta idea en mi mente desde hace mucho, solo que nunca me había animado a escribirla, hubo varias personas que me animaron a escribir :3, y ya! Lo hice :)**

**Son capítulos cortos, muy cortos de hecho, así van a ser la mayoría antes de los Juegos. Así que, pues, lean, y sean lindos conmigo, soy nueva en esto n.n**

* * *

**1-Mi hogar**

Son las 5:00am cuando suena el viejo despertador, lo apago y me estiro un poco, me encanta esa sensación, dormí muy bien la noche y ahora solo permanezco un rato en mi cama tibia y cómoda como un pequeño "nidito", me froto la ojos con mis puños, es demasiado temprano, pero al tener el mar a unos metros de tu casa levantarse a esa hora vale la pena, cuando el clima está aún fresco, agradable y la tranquilidad se puede palpar. Doy un suspiro, me pongo unos shorts de mezclilla, sobre mi traje para nadar, ya son un poco viejos y están un poco rotos, pero por su comodidad se me olvida, y no es que me preocupe mucho por lo que lleve puesto, mientras me cubra estoy satisfecha, para cubrir mi parte superior, una sencilla blusa rosa pálido, mis zapatos deportivos y listo.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina, ahí tomo unas cuantas frutas, y las piezas de pan de nuestro Distrito, que mamá hizo anoche, ella sabe la costumbre que tengo con mis amigas de ir a la playa tan temprano por lo que me deja un poco de comida para llevar.

Me agrada mamá ella es una mujer muy alegre, y se lleva bien conmigo, es una amiga, una amiga mayor para mí. A veces cuando hago algo, que los adultos consideran "inadecuado", no le dice a mi padre, solo me dice que no le vuelva a hacer y me pone a ayudarle en su trabajo, ordenando la ropa que le llevan para que ella la arregle.

Salgo por la puerta de mi casa, al instante se siente el aire fresco y suave en mi cara, está muy tranquilo y todavía está un poco oscuro, por ahí en una parte del cielo se ven esos tonos entre rosados y violetas, que indican que esta por amanecer, "adoro mi Distrito" pienso.

Continuo caminando hacia la playa, muchas casas de pescadores están a mi lado, alineadas, mientras camino hacia mi mar, mi familia es de pescadores, mi padre lo es. Vivimos más cerca de la playa, somos de la clase más baja del Distrito, aunque no hay mucha pobreza aquí, los de dinero son los comerciantes, que viven más al centro. Ahí hay más casas grandes, donde quedan todos los puestos de comerciantes, tienen más cerca todo, es la única ventaja, pero a mí no me importa, prefiero vivir a las orillas cerca del mar.

Ya estoy llegando a la playa, siento la brisa fresca, respiro profundo y lleno mis pulmones de aire, no es cualquier aire, es "el aire", el que me tranquiliza, ya se siente el aroma a mar, apresuro el paso y veo la suave arena, no aguanto más, corro, llego a ella, suelto la bolsa de las provisiones y a causa de la arena siento mis pasos más pesados y rápido me descalzo, ahora la siento en mis pies, me gusta esa sensación.

Todavía no me voy a bañar porque tengo que esperar a Emmeline y Keira, hace cuatro años acostumbramos a venir a la playa los días de la cosecha por el bien de Emmeline, nos citamos a las 6:00am en realidad, pero yo llego más temprano, creo que soy la única persona del distrito despierta a las 5:00am, bueno, despierta porque quiere, los pescadores tienen que levantarse temprano para comenzar su trabajo, yo podría estar dormida y no lo estoy.

Me acerco a la orilla, la arena aun mojada, porque la marea sube en la noche, veo la orilla y hay restos de piedras, conchas de caracoles, incluso podemos encontrar estrellas de mar, que el agua trajo cuando aún estábamos dormidos, camino un rato sin pensar en nada, oyendo solo la tranquilidad del mar. Está muy tranquilo, así es el mar, en la noche se anima y se pone inquieto, a veces puedo oírlo desde casa el suave "shhhh" de las olas, es relajante y supongo, en la mañana se va a descansar.

-¡Hey!, aquí está la niña que se levanta a las 3:00am-,me volteo y veo a una chica más o menos de mi estatura, cabello muy corto, castaño, y ojos del distrito 4, verdes-¿Porque no eres normal?

-No seas exagerada Keira-digo riendo-me levanto a las 5:00am…y, es aburrido-Respondo a la segunda pregunta.

Keira se dirige hacia mi junto con una bonita chica rubia, de cabello largo con rulos en la puntas, Emmeline, vienen cargando con bolsas, de seguro es comida que decidieron traer.

-Qué lindo se ve el mar hoy, bueno, como siempre… ¿Cómo estas Aria?-dice animada Emmeline

-Muy bien claro, ¿Qué tal tú?-digo levantando una ceja, la verdad es que esta costumbre la empezamos por ella.

Cuando empezamos a entrenar a los 12 años de edad en la academia del Distrito 4, su hermano Darian fue el elegido entre todos los chicos aspirantes para presentarse voluntario para los Juegos, era muy bueno con la espada-como son los hermanos Kelley, Emmeline y Brad (su otro hermano) también lo son- cuando entró a los Juegos llevaba muy buen camino, tenía muchos patrocinadores y era querido por el Capitolio, ya que era atractivo y carismático. Hasta que ya avanzados los Juegos, mientras dormían en un campamento de los profesionales, la Chica del 1 les corto el cuello a todos sus "aliados" que eran los Chicos del dos y también, Darian, la chica del 1 no ganó, estaba un poco afectada, me parece.

Esto fue muy duro para Emmeline, que estaba entusiasmada por los Juegos, después les tomo un gran temor. Y por si fuera poco, el año pasado ella fue seleccionada en la cosecha, por suerte ese año si había una chica aspirante a tributo que se presentó voluntaria. En el Distrito 4 no le tememos a los juegos, a mí no me gustan mucho que digamos, pero creo que si fuera elegida lucharía por mi vida. Hay otros habitantes en este Distrito que si los admiran, por eso entrenamos, y gracias a ello, somos de los Distritos con más vencedores (después de los distrito claro), y creo que nos ha ayudado a no ser un Distrito muy pobre.

-Eeh, estoy bien-dice tranquila.

-¿Entones qué? No venimos a platicar como señoras chismosas-dice Keira, empujándonos hacia el agua.

Nos bañamos y platicamos de cosas triviales, nada serio, reímos y nadamos hasta que nos cansamos. Salimos del agua, ya deben de ser pasadas de las 7:00am, y empezamos a comer. Tenemos: pan, queso, fruta, e incluso unos pequeños chocolates que trajo Emmeline, ella es hija de los dueños de la dulcería del distrito 4, así que comemos chocolates y dulces de vez en cuando.

-Me gustaría presentarme como voluntaria-dice Keira rompiendo un momento de silencio de unos segundos, mientras yo hago de todas formas posibles mi cara diciendo "cállate, vas a arruinarlo", no entiende, y sigue-Así, si llegara a ser vencedora, tendría dinero para mi familia…-Ella es la única hija, la del medio, en un sándwich con 4 hermanos, que hacen como el pan, y sus padres conforman su familia, es de las familias más grandes del Distrito. Gana lo mismo en dinero que mi familia, ya que nuestros padres son pescadores, pero yo soy la única hija que queda en casa, mis hermanos Eve y Corey de 22 y 20 años ya tienen cada uno sus respectivas familias muy bien formadas. Sí, soy la pequeña de mi casa.

-No es gracioso, Kei-dice Emmeline con la voz quebrada-No es…

-No digas eso, además, hay otros 23 chicos ahí-No me gusta que salga con ese tema, menos con Emme presente-Todos queriendo ganar y…

-Ya, ya, era solo una idea, saben que no lo are-dice con tono de despreocupación, intentando animarnos-Miren, ayer mi hermano pequeño…

Empezamos a platicar otras cosas, sacándole la vuelta al tema de los Juegos, perfecto, hasta pasadas las 8:00am.

Ya está muy soleado, y hace un clima cálido y agradable, decidimos regresar a nuestras casas, acompañamos a Emme a la suya el centro de la ciudad, después, de regreso a las orillas del Distrito, donde vivimos Kei y yo, hablamos un poco, yo empiezo la conversación.

-¿Este año hay algún aspirante a tributo?-pregunto como si fuera un tema común, despreocupada.

-No estoy segura, con la atención que ponemos en clases-dice con una mirada diciendo "si claro", reímos juntas, la realidad es que nos la pasamos platicando en los entrenamientos-Creo que será voluntario un chico Aaron-si se quién es, es de 17 años, nunca he hablado con el-De chica no lo sé, no hay aspirante a tributo hasta donde he escuchado.

-Mmm… pues este año tendrá que ir la que sea cosechada al azar- digo con tono de desánimo-Oh, aquí me quedo yo, adiós Keira-digo cuando veo mi casa frente a nosotras.

-Te veo más tarde Ari.

* * *

**Y como estuvo? por favor, dejen un review, y díganme cualquier comentario o critica que tengan!**

**Bueno, otra cosa, ya tengo muy avanzada esta historia, solo necesito hacerle correcciones, estos capítulos serán cortos, ya que es solo para que conozcan a Arianne, su personalidad y sobre su vida.**


	2. La cosecha

**Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ya tengo muy empezada la historia, y trato de mejorar mi forma de escribir con cada capitulo :3 **

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo C;**

* * *

**2-La cosecha**

Entro a mi casa, llena arena y mi piel salada por el agua del mar, mamá esta levantada, cosiendo ropa, para ayudarnos un poco, ella trabaja de costurera, a veces le pagan con dinero o con ropa que "no sirve", pero ella siempre sabe cómo arreglarlas, y les da otra vida útil.

-Hola-me dice sonriendo, es siempre tan amable.

-Hola mamá, ¿mucho trabajo?

-No, no, es solo unos vestidos para la cosecha, el tuyo está ya en el armario-dice animada, ella siempre se pone muy feliz el día de la cosecha, le entusiasman mucho los Juegos. Bueno, respeto sus gustos, es mi madre.

-Gracias, iré a bañarme, vengo un poquito sucia nomas-digo sarcástica, la verdad vengo muy sucia.

Mi mama solo asiente y sigue en su trabajo, papá se debió de haber ido hace unas horas, trabajan hasta el día de cosecha, solo que salen más temprano de lo acostumbrado, todos deben de asistir a la cosecha.

Somos de un distrito que produce alimentos, hay mucha demanda de estos por parte del Capitolio, junto con los distritos 9, 10 y 11 tenemos que trabajar mucho. Bola de tragones capitolinos, digo para mí misma y sonrió.

Llego a mi habitación, me miro al espejo, mido unos 1.54m bajita para mi edad, y soy bastante delgada, peso unos 48kg, aunque no soy débil, esas sesiones de preparación física que nos ponen en la academia dan resultados, tengo mi cuerpo bastante firme, y le sumamos las prácticas de lucha con Keira que vive con 4 hermanos hombres, lo buena que debe de ser para luchar, creo soy fuerte para mi pequeño tamaño.

Entro a la regadera, que consiste en un pequeño cuadrito, sale agua bastante fría que me hace saltar un momento, pero después me acostumbro, me despierta. Unos 10 minutos después me veo en el espejo de nuevo, limpia, mi piel está ligeramente bronceada, y mis típicos ojos verdes me miran desde el espejo, pero veo algo que me causa muchos problemas: mi cabello, castaño bastante oscuro, es mucho, me llega a media espalda, y es un poco esponjado, se deberían de formar unos rulos en las puntas, pero me los quito con el cepillo, que provoca solo que se esponje mas, para mantenerlos debería tardar más tiempo al peinarme, usando un peine y no un cepillo, pero no soy de esas que se preocupa mucho de andar bien peinada y bonita, pero mamá sí, siempre me dice que me peine, y es la causa de nuestras peleas, ridículo.

Me gusta tener mi cabello libre, me agacho y me levanto rápidamente, mi cabello se levanta aún más, y me recuesto en mi cama.

Me quedo muy tranquila, esperando a que se seque, tarda bastante tiempo, me relajo pensando, no es un tema que le tenga temor, pero siempre hay posibilidad, si saliera elegida en los Juegos, ¿qué haría?, supongo que lucharía, por mí, mi familia, mis amigos, el mar…

* * *

-¡Arianne!-mama toca la puerta de mi habitación-¡Levántate hija!, son las 11:30am, la cosecha es a las dos.

-Eeeh- ¡me quede dormida!- ya voy mamá, todavía hay tiempo, no duro una hora arreglándome-supongo que es el precio de madrugar, más tarde me da sueño, y se cobra algunas horas de mi día.

-Si hija, pero ya sabes que no me gusta estar apurada-¿Ya te bañaste? Cámbiate…

-¡Ya mamá! Si, ya me bañe, enseguida voy para allá.

-Si hija, ya sabes, cuando te cambies ven…-para peinarte, pienso-…para peinarte-sonrió, la conozco.

Me levanto, mi cabello está ligeramente húmedo, pero no importa, es poco.

Veo mi armario que no es muy grande, ni muy lleno, veo un vestido color aqua, perfectamente lavado, planchado y arreglado, es el que arregló mamá, es de los que "no servía", cuando se lo regalo una mujer para que arreglara sus otros vestidos y ahora está bastante bonito. Me visto, tiene escote en forma de corazón, y de manga corta, es un color suave, un color pastel, se ajusta en mi cintura con un cinto más oscuro del mismo color, y la falda es de una tela transparente, pero son varias capas onduladas, me llega unos 5cm arriba de la rodilla, el vestido se va aclarando hasta llegar a ser blanco en la orilla de la falda, me calzo con unos zapatos de piso blancos y estoy lista.

Camino hacia la sala y ahí esta ella, con un cepillo, está bien, ya voy.

Me hace una trenza de lado, mi cabello cae por mi costado derecho, saco unos pequeños mechones de cabello detrás de mis orejas, no me gusta llevar mi cabello completamente agarrado.

-¡Ya vez! Que hermosa te vez peinada.

-Mamá, por favor.

-¿Y esta joven quién es?-dice papá, no había visto que llegó- Esta muy peinada.

-Ja-ja, que graciosos, tomo una fruta antes de irme y listo.

* * *

Caminando hacia la plaza central, veo a gente arreglada, de diferentes colores, en el Distrito abundan los colores alegres, he visto las cosechas de otros Distritos, usan distintos tonos blanco, gris, café y negro.

Llegamos, la plaza ya está muy llena, veo que Emmeline se dirige hacia mí, Brad, su hermano que ya tiene 18 años, me saluda con la cabeza y yo solo respondo.

-Tranquila, solo respira-le digo con tono tranquilizador, tiene un vestido rosa pastel muy bonito con encaje-Mira, ahí está Kei.

La vemos, gracias Keira, tiene un vestido verde, de 3/4 de manga, con unas botas, si, botas cafés. Gracias, porque, gracias a sus botas Emme y yo comenzamos a reír y se hace el momento un poco más relajado.

-¿Qué?, no soy una princesa-dice riendo también.

Decimos nuestros nombres a la agente de la paz en la mesa, Arianne Clairy…Emmeline Kelley…Keira Flint.

Pasamos a la sección de los 16 años, hay varias chicas ahí, Keira y yo somos las más bajitas, Emmeline nos saca unos 4cm.

Habla el alcalde, da el discurso de siempre, aburrido, lo deberían de renovar, ya me lo sé al derecho y al revés, así que me limito al ver alrededor y a mis pies, hasta que una voz chillona me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Buenos días, buenos días, hermoso Distrito 4-es Antonette Hawkins, la acompañante de nuestro Distrito, ella empezó a trabajar el año pasado, debe de tener unos 20 años, está demasiado emocionada por estar en este Distrito, que trae puesto un traje azul brillante, con peces, si, peces verdes, no menos brillantes que el azul, zapatos del mismo color con su cabello ondulado y azul(del color de sus cejas y pestañas) resaltan extremadamente sobre su piel pálida -Felices Juegos del Hambre a todos los chicos y chicas-seguida de una risita estúpida, claro, esa nunca le falta.-¿Porque no vamos con las niñas primero?-se dirige hacia la urna con sus enormes zapatillas, toma el papel y nos lee el nombre de la chica:

-¡Arianne Clairy!- si es Arian… ne ¿qué?-¿Arianne? ¿Dónde estás querida?-Oh rayos, ¡rayos! Esa soy yo, iré a los Juegos, empiezo a caminar, sin voltear a ver a Emme y a Kei, me siento demasiado observada, llamar la atención nunca fue algo que me gustara mucho-Mira, que chica tan linda, sube cariño-Cállate por favor, es lo que estoy haciendo, pienso irritada.

Subo y miro a todos, y no miro a nadie, solo pienso que voy a los Juegos, yo nunca lo quise, mala suerte la mía, un año que no había una aspirante a tributo. Supongo que lucharé, si… ahora tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero tendré una semana para ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Ahora los niños-risita estúpida-¡Quentin Tatcher!- el pequeño niño sale de la sección de los doce años, cuando una voz fuerte y masculina se hace sonar.

-¡Soy voluntario!-Es muy graciosa la cara de máximo alivio que hace Quentin, y corre a su lugar de inicio, mientras un chico de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos verdes, bastante atractivo, sale de la sección de los 17 años.

-¿Tu nombre cariño?-dice Antonette

- Aaron Lane-dice el chico con voz firme, se ve muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí tenemos a nuestros afortunados tributos que representaran al Distrito 4!

Nos damos la mano, Aaron me mira y me hace un gesto de saludo, yo hago lo mismo, mientras nos dirigen al interior del edifico de Justicia.

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo dos, gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer este fanfic, todavía no me lo creo, estoy escribiendo! y ha sido muy divertido C:**

**Gracias a DanRo, Gallantgrove, KenAbernathy y Neodoom96 por leer, ustedes me animaron a que escribiera!**


	3. Al Capitolio

**Ya nos vamos al Capitolio C;**

* * *

**3-Al Capitolio**

Me encuentro en un salón muy elegante, hay sillones muy suaves y está muy silencioso, de pronto entran Mamá y Papá, no están asustados, ni un poco.

Llegan y me abrazan

-Hija, debes de hacer todo por ganar-dice mi padre- nosotros sabemos que eres muy fuerte y sabes usar el arco, nosotros tenemos mucha confianza en ti, nunca les hemos temido a los juegos, no hay porque hacerlo, sé que puedes y sabes sobrevivir.

-Sí, linda-dice mi mamá-¿es emoción acaso lo que noto en su voz?- Eres muy fuerte y lo sabemos, no se necesita ser enorme y musculoso para ganar y hay pruebas de eso.

-Eeh, si mama, yo haré todo lo posible pero…

-Arianne, por favor, no hay peros, nosotros creemos en ti, has entrenado, eres una chica fuerte…

-¡Que podrá ganar!-lo interrumpe mamá

Es raro lo que me dicen, pero agradezco profundamente que no estén llorando, mama siempre fue seguidora de los juegos de joven, le encantaban, pero no creí que se emocionara tanto de que su propia hija fuera a ellos, y la educación en este distrito ha sido no temerles, hasta seguirlos, también se admiran a los chicos que fueron y no ganaron, se les conoce como héroes o algo así.

-Está bien, mamá, papá, haré todo lo posible por regresar - me siento bastante tranquila, no quiero asustarme por los Juegos todavía, sería tonto asustarme desde antes, mejor voy a lo que voy, primero son los desfiles, entrenamientos, entrevistas y ya veré cómo reaccionar. Todo a su tiempo.

-Hija, sabes que te amamos y te esperamos de vuelta- me dicen ambos, me abrazan y se van.

Bien, que bueno que fue todo tranquilo, no quería nada emotivo, no sé cómo manejar esas situaciones.

-¡Aria!-volteo y veo a mi hermano Corey, seguido por Eve, que trae en brazos a la pequeña Eveline su hija de 8 meses, mi sobrina.-Mira hermanita, ya sabes que estas entrenada, yo te ayude, incluso te toco un año estar con Eve, eres muy rápida y muy ágil, lo mejor de ser pequeña, ¿ya vez? Y te enojabas cuando te decía…-empieza tranquilo y juguetón como antes, él siempre fue un chico demasiado alegre y bromista, solo que ya se le quito un poco, ahora es un viejo de 20 años, con su familia ya formada, se hizo un poco aburrido.

-Ya, cálmate Corey-dice Eve riéndose- Nosotros creemos en que puedes ganar, sabes usar armas y no has sido una niña mimada que te han dado todo desde pequeña, a diferencia de los otros profesionales.-que me llame "profesional" me incomoda. No me siento como ellos.

Platicamos un rato, en verdad seré tan buena que todos confían en mí, o solo me quieren dar ánimos también puede que me conozcan demasiado y que saben que no soy de esas chicas sentimentales. No estoy asustada ya no quiero que me digan "tu puedes", "debes de ganar" lo agradezco, pero preferiría simplemente platicar con ellos de algo tranquilo antes de irme. Nos despedimos, abrazo a ambos, también Eveline y se van.

Después como lo imaginé, entran Keira y Emmeline.

-Arianne-se lanza a mi Emmeline y me abraza- sé que se está esforzando por no llorar, porque ella es muy sensible, mas por lo que le ha pasado-Arianne-se le quiebra la voz y se queda en silencio.

-Emmeline, tú me has visto entrenar, no estoy vulnerable, yo me esforzare por volver-me canso de decir lo mismo-pero no estaré tranquila si tu no lo estas.

-Por favor, haz tu mayor esfuerzo.

-Tranquila Emme-dice Keira-Arianne, tienes todo mi apoyo ya sabes, yo confió en ti, estaremos aquí las dos, yo estaré en todo momento con Emmeline, eres fuerte, acuérdate de lo que te enseñe ¿eh?

-Sí, claro- no quiero hacer esto muy difícil- Yo haré lo mío en el Capitolio, pero ustedes hagan lo suyo aquí, de verdad, eso me ayudara mucho, si ¿Emmeline? si, ¿Keira?-digo mirando severa a una y luego a la otra- sigan yendo a la playa, yo estaré bien, de verdad-sonrío para tranquilizarlas.

-Claro-dicen ambas, Emme ya está calmada- nosotros te apoyaremos.

-Ari, aquí esta, llévatelo-Emmeline se acerca y me da esa cuerda trenzada, es un collar en realidad, que hicimos hace mucho, éramos niñas, con una pequeña concha de caracol- De recuerdo de Distrito.

-Está muy lindo, gracias, lo había olvidado.

Nos despedimos, las abrazo y les digo que todo estará bien, me quiero decir lo mismo a mí en todo momento.

* * *

Entramos al vagón del tren, es increíblemente lujoso, hay mucha comida en la mesa, el tren está avanzando y no sé qué hacer, mis ojos están fijos en la comida, estoy al lado de Aaron, ni uno hace o dice algo, después llega Antonette.

- Hola lindos, aquí está su tren, ¿Les gusta?-nadie dice nada-Si es hermoso, pueden comer todo lo que quieran…

-No, todavía no-dice una voz de mujer joven bastante severa, es Jolianne Lodge, la vencedora de hace cuatro años, ganó los Juegos teniendo 18, era amiga de Eve, pero después de ganar se hizo muy seria-Primero hay que hablar con los chicos.

-Bueno, como quieras-dice Antonette con su risita.

- Debemos empezar cuanto antes, hay que tenerlos preparados, mientras más pronto empecemos mejor-dice en tono autoritario-Primero la chica, luego el chico.-Arianne ¿cierto?, ven conmigo

La sigo y entramos a otro vagón más oscuro, de repente se sienta y me dice que yo también lo haga-Arianne ¿Qué sabes hacer?- me pregunta así de directo como si nada. Si ella pregunta si, yo contesto igual.

-Usar arco, soy ágil, rápida, se nadar, hacer nudos-ya no sé qué más decir-Con un cuchillo puedo pelear bien, siempre y cuando no sea muy grande mi oponente.

Piensa un poco, pero después dice:

-Tienes grandes posibilidades, por supuesto que todo que dices te sirve, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que hay otros chicos con el mismo objetivo que tú-gracias por recordármelo-no hay que confiarte, eres profesional-"profesional". Nunca me había llamado así a mí misma, y ya van dos veces en el día que dicen de esa forma.-De seguro te aliarás con los chicos de los distritos 1 y 2, en los entrenamientos trata de practicar con otras armas que no sean solo las tuyas, y aprender sobre plantas y hacer fogatas, y claro, mejorar lo que sabes.

Después de ese discurso nos dirigimos hacia el vagón de inicio, donde Jolianne llama a mi compañero.

* * *

Cuando vuelven, nos dirigimos a la mesa y me sirvo lo que puedo… Es delicioso, como una carne con una salsa agridulce, puré de papa, luego una crema, pasteles y todo lo que puedo. No sé qué estoy comiendo, pero eso sí, sabe delicioso.

-¡Oh! las cosechas que emoción, ya están en televisión-dice Antonette con su vocecita,-porque me interrumpe, estoy a punto de comer un helado de chocolate-Puedes traer el helado linda-parece que me leyó el pensamiento.

Obediente, hago lo mismo, me siento en un sillón al lado de Antonette y veo a los otros tributos.

-Tienen que fijarse bien en todos, porque les servirá mucho…-dice Jolianne blablabla, blablaba, lo demás lo ignoro.

Comienzan las cosechas, primero en el Distrito 1 es voluntaria una chica de 18 años, es la típica chica del uno, con el cabello rubio y ondulado, alta y pasa como si fuera a una fiesta, se llama Sphene Bryant, después el chico, también de 18 años, se parece mucho a la chica, es voluntario aunque se ve triste cuando pasa, me llama mucho la atención, ¿porque va triste?, fue voluntario ¿no?, hasta que veo que se llama Danburit Bryant, ¿serán hermanos?¿Porque se presentaron voluntarios dos familiares?. En el 2 también pongo mucha atención, eligen a una chica de 15 años, no pongo atención su nombre, ya que la voluntaria es la que importa, pero cuando una chica parecida a ella es voluntaria, la chica elegida se apresura y dice que no quiere voluntarios, la chica que quería ser tributo grita enojada mientras la cosechada sonríe de suficiencia, tiene una sonrisa malvada y grande, cabello muy negro y ojos azules, también muy grandes. Eligen a un chico, y se ofrece voluntario uno de 18 años que dice llamarse Caden Hayes, supongo que estos serán mis aliados, no pongo mucha atención en las otros cosechas, son chicos pequeños, cuando sale nuestra cosecha me veo como una pequeña chica común, se me ve cara de sorpresa al ser elegida aunque después me veo muy tranquila el fuerte ahí se ve Aaron. Pasan los demás Distritos, todos son chicos que no amenazan mucho, hasta que veo un chico muy serio con cara de enojado en el 10, es bajo pero se ve musculoso, aparte de los profesionales, él se ve el más amenazador.

Al terminar la cosecha ya no tengo hambre ¿acaso acabo de presenciar a los chicos que tendrán que morir si quiero regresar al Distrito 4?

* * *

** Soy una loca :P lo que se me hizo mas complicado fue hacer las despedidas, si, las despedidas, que pensaran unos padres, hermanos o amigos si su hija, hermana o amiga va a competir a muerte? Lo bueno que es el Distrito 4 jaja, fue lo que pude hacer, lo bueno es que solo se despiden una vez xD**

**Ya tengo planeada TODA la historia, así que si leen dejen un review con observaciones y/o comentarios por favor, para saber que me esta fallando y mejorarlo ;3 Se los agradecería mucho!**


	4. Gente extraña y desfiles

**Y este es mi ultimo capítulo de vacaciones :'C**

**Wuujuu, un capitulo algo mas larguito jaja, por lo menos comparado con los otros ;)**

* * *

**4-Gente extraña y desfiles.**

Antonette grita que ya estamos llegando, me levanto y veo por la ventana, es sorprendente, hay mucha gente y se ven muchos colores brillantes, creo que no conocía la palabra "colores" antes de ver esto y la mayoría son chillantes que parece que te pican los ojos. Yo creía que Antonette era extraña, ahora la veo bastante bien, lo digo porque acabo de ver a una mujer algo pasada de peso de color morado, que pretendía ser ¿Una uva gigante? Al parecer sí.

* * *

Llego y me llevan a un cuarto, me desvisten y estoy sobre una cama fría, me siento completamente vulnerable, tres mujeres de color rosa se presentan, la mayor un poco regordeta, cabello rosa intenso, y un traje que siento que hasta yo me asfixio porque está muy apretado, tiene unas uñas larguísimas decoradas, se llama Shannen, pero aunque sea su piel es de color normal, pálida pero color piel. La siguiente chica es más joven y delgada, se hace llamar Georgette, tiene la piel rosa pastel con un cabello en una trenza de lado rosa más oscuro. La tercera de las mujeres me hace querer gritarle que se calle de inmediato, la voz de Antonette suena melodiosa al lado de la de esta chica, es muy joven y se llama Yvainne, tiene el cabello en dos colas altas rosa chillón, además de los oídos también lastima los ojos, piel blanca literalmente y el vestido como el cabello.

-¡Oh! Que emoción, estoy tan feliz de preparar a una chica del Distrito 4-dice la más joven con su chillona voz.

-Tranquila Yvainne- dice la mujer de piel rosa pastel, luego se dirige hacia mí-Es nueva en esto, es muy entusiasta.

-Chicas, a trabajar-dice la mujer regordeta-Hay que preparar a esta niña, ¿ya vieron su cabello?

-¡Si, va a estar complicado¡

-Y miren su piel, está muy áspera.

-Oh, no, tiene demasiado cabello, nos llevara horas-vuelven a hablar de mi cabello, genial.

Estas mujeres me hacen cosas en el cuerpo que no me había hecho nunca, me lavan; me depilan, que por cierto duele mucho; sacan la ceja, también duele, e incluso gritan al arreglar mi cabello, empiezan a hablar sobre una "Treena Perkins" fuera de moda que no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Un tiempo después me dicen que estoy lista para ver a Lysange, genial, más gente extraña.

* * *

Estoy en un cuarto blanco sin ropa, es totalmente incómodo aunque mi piel quedo suave, y mi cabello sedoso, me siento como cuando le quitamos todo a un pescado listo para comer.

Entra una mujer, por lo que pego un respingo al verla de repente, es alta y muy blanca, tiene el cabello rubio muy claro debajo de la cadera, lleva un vestido rosa claro, y tiene tatuajes de rosas por todas las partes del cuerpo visibles, cuando habla preparo mis oídos, pero veo que tiene una voz grave y amable.

-Hola, soy Lynsage.

.Ho, hola.

-Seré tu estilista, te voy a preparar para que te veas bella en toda tu estancia aquí-me siento incomoda, esto para lanzarme a luchar contra otros 23 chicos, pero ella se ve bastante amable y menos irritante, así que no digo nada.

-Sé que eres del distrito 4, la pesca-dice y pone cara de pensativa-Savannah y yo pensamos en algo muy llamativo para ti y tu compañero-Me animo a hablar.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras, los vestidos para este Distrito nunca habían sido tan brillantes-y guiña un ojo.

* * *

Lysange trae consigo un gancho para colgar ropa cubierto con una bolsa negra, se ve largo y parece pesado por la expresión del rostro de la mujer, se dirige hacia mí caminando pesadamente y coloca el vestido en un sillón.

Me peinan y me pintan, me hacen muchas cosas en la cara y me aplican productos que no sé qué son ni como se llaman, unos son fríos, pegajosos y tienen diferentes olores artificiales, polvos, geles, cremas, me jalan mi cabello, me pasan algo caliente por él y después lo siento más liso, me colocan unos tubos en las puntas, también me ponen unos pedazos de cabello que no son míos, son de color… ¿rosa? Los colocan debajo de todo mi cabello.

Después me ayudan a vestirme con cuidado, para no despeinarme ni arruinar mi "maquillaje", y veo lo que es:

Es un top, escote de corazón, parece que está hecho de escamas de diferentes tonalidades de rosa, que brillan cuando les da la luz, son color "rosa tornasol", me siento incomoda porque se me ve el abdomen, la falda empieza abajo del ombligo, está hecha del mismo material que el top, y me llega a los muslos, porque de ahí sale una tela muy ligera rosa, es larga y arrastra en el piso, son telas claras de diferentes tonos de rosa, no se me ven las piernas, así que me ponen unos zapatos sencillos, tengo tatuajes que forman ondas, solo brillan cuando les da la luz, están en mi abdomen, cuello y brazos.

Veo mi cabello, no parece el mismo, está a mí lado derecho con rulos en las puntas, también veo el color rosa del cabello falso que me colocaron hace un rato, está decorado con pequeñas conchas y estrellas de mar. Agradezco que el maquillaje que me pusieron no parezca de payaso.

Soy una sirena, es bastante común, los chicos del 4 han sido sirenas y peces en muchos años, pero este se ve muy diferente, no había visto uno tan llamativo en otros Juegos.

Me veo extraña, con todo lo que me colocaron y hasta siento que aumente más de 5kg, me dirijo junto con mi estilista al lugar donde están esos carruajes.

* * *

Ahora mismo me encuentro junto a lo que será nuestro carruaje, veo que Aaron está llegando junto con una mujer de cabello corto y azul, quien Lysange saluda, ahora comprendo, Savannah es la estilista de Aaron. Aaron se ve algo gracioso, aunque muy bien porque el es ya algo atractivo, tiene el traje igual que el mío, solo que el de él es verde azul y no usa el top que yo tengo, sería ridículo(si ya se ve un poco), se ve que esta incómodo.

-Vamos chicos, suban al carruaje-dice la mujer llamada Savannah-ya casi es hora-suban-sean amigables-dice mientras guiña un ojo.

-Oh, claro que deben de ser amigables-dice de repente Antonette, no sé de donde salió esta mujer-¡Se ven encantadores!

Veo que están Jolianne observándonos, pero no se acercan, que bien, no quiero escuchar a esa chica, cuando habla parece como si lo hiciera una mujer de 50 años.

A mi lado esta Aaron, él es unos 20cm más alto que yo.

El carruaje es azul pastel y los caballos son café claro, no me siento muy segura aquí arriba, parece que me fuera a caer, observo a mí alrededor y veo un poco de lo que hay.

Los chicos del uno están brillantes literalmente, un traje dorado con joyas de todos colores, siempre visten así a los chicos del uno, dorado, plateado, joyas, blanco… pero debo de admitirlo, a pesar de ser siempre los mismos colores, cada traje es diferente y llamativo. Es lo que nos pasó a nosotros también, ¿cuantas veces no han vestido de sirenas o peces a los chicos del 4? No soy de las que me gusta presumir o alagarse a sí mismas, pero el traje quedo deslumbrante.

Miro hacia otro lado, los chicos del cinco llevan una especie de mono blanco, que parece que dentro de él se mueve electricidad, son los que producen la energía en todo Panem, el traje se ve llamativo.

Los del 7 son árboles, ¿Por qué son arboles siempre?

Y los del 12 veo que están cubiertos de un polvo negro, deben de representar al carbón.

-¡Ah!-pego un gritito, el carruaje se empezó a mover, el chico de mi lado me sostiene.

-Tranquila vamos lento-me dice Aaron riéndose.

-Ah sí, sí, gracias- yo y mis ensimismamientos.

Veo unas enormes puertas frente a mí y tres carruajes más, las puertas se comienzan a abrir lentamente y en cuanto se abren se escucha el aturdidor rugido de la multitud.

Es agobiante, siento algo en mi estómago, no puedo escuchar nada más que a gente entusiasmada, miles de capitolinos gritan, parece que gritan los nombres de los chicos del Distrito 1. Sale el carruaje del dos, del tres. Ahí viene, me digo a mi misma, sorda, me quedaré sorda, veo a muchos capitolinos gritando, y vitoreando, parece un mar de colores chillantes, escucho que gritan "Arianne" también "Aaron", si les gustaron nuestros trajes.

Me relajo un poco, ¿debería saludar? Sí, me decido y levanto la mano y lanzo saludos al aire, mi cara se destensa un poco y empiezo a sonreír, ya no siento que me voy a caer, veo mi traje, brilla mucho igual que el de Aaron, el saluda, pero se mantiene muy derecho.

No sé cuántos carruajes hayan salido ya, cuando sale un carruaje de no sé qué Distrito que roba la atención, la multitud ruge con mucha fuerza y se voltea hacia atrás, quiero voltear por mi gran curiosidad que me está provocando, pero no creo que sea seguro.

Veo por unas pantallas la causa del alboroto, es una chica muy hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño claro, le llega hasta la cadera, en unos rizos perfectamente ordenados, lleva un vestido sin mangas, escote en "v", y se ajusta en su cintura, pero de ahí, caen muchas telas de diferentes colores llamativos, es un vestido muy ancho, las telas cambian de color, se ve muy bien, la multitud grita algo que suena como "Velvet" debe de ser el nombre de la chica, y ya entiendo, es del Distrito 8, telas, la chica opaca al pobre niño de al lado, parece tener 12 años y se ve muy agobiado. Ni es tan ingenioso ese traje a mi parecer, los capitolinos solo ven muchos colores y ya les gusta todo.

Me volteo mirando al frente y continuo saludando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ahí el presidente Snow da el discurso de la inauguración de los Juegos, que no me importa mucho, a mi alrededor veo chicos disfrazados de cosas ridículas, todos somos ridículos, ridículos muy brillantes, somos el entretenimiento.

Los carruajes avanzan y entran en al Centro de entrenamiento, ahí nos reciben las entusiastas estilistas, Antonette y nuestra mentora. Nos felicitan.

-Vamos, vamos-dice Jolianne-vayan a su departamento, es el piso número 4-dice seria como siempre.

-Al rato los alcanzamos-dice Antonette muy alegre.

Me dirijo junto con mi compañero al elevador, ahí entramos, pero no estamos solos, están los dos tributos del Distrito 7. El chico tiene unos 16 o 17 años y me mira, tiene unos ojos color miel muy grandes y una mirada muy fuerte, de esas que incomodan y que casi las sientes en tu piel, volteo a verlo, me empieza a molestar, pero en cuanto volteo a verlo, él se voltea; bien. La chica tiene unos catorce años, esta arrinconada en el elevador.

Llegamos al piso cuatro y salimos del elevador, al ver la habitación me asombro, no es menos elegante que el tren, y tiene una mesa llena de comida, se ve perfectamente ordenado. Observo un rato y paseo curiosa, poco después llegan los demás hablando del desfile.

-Pueden ir a bañarse-dice Antonette-los Avox-dice señalando aun par de chicas-les indicaran sus respectivas habitaciones, después pueden regresar a cenar o ver el resumen del desfile-dice muy entusiasmada.

Yo estoy muy cansada, no quiero regresar a ver desfiles, se me hace extraño que apenas en la mañana estaba nadando en mi mar y ahora estoy en el Capitolio, preparándome para una lucha a muerte contra otros 23 chicos.

-Eeh, tal vez-digo con voz baja y rápido me voy con la chica Avox, que me indica mi habitación, le doy las gracias y entro.

La habitación es enorme, tiene una gran cama redonda, lo primeo que hago es lanzarme a ella, es increíblemente cómoda, con sus suaves sabanas azul claro, me levanto y voy al baño, ahí es donde esta lo bueno.

La regadera tiene decenas de botones, toco uno y sale agua tibia con olor a vainilla, me tengo que enjuagar más de cinco veces para quitarme todo lo que me colocaron en el cabello. Por fin termino y ya soy yo otra vez, me dirijo al armario y veo que está lleno de ropa, saco un short y una blusa de una tela ligera color verde claro y me los pongo y veo que mi vestido de la cosecha está ahí, lo levanto y lo doblo con cuidado, también está el collar que me dieron Emmeline y Keira, lo sostengo fuerte un rato en mis manos y después lo coloco con cuidado junto al vestido.

Estoy muy cansada, me recuesto en la cama lista para dormir, pero no lo hago, no puedo, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos y debo de hacerme "amiga" de los chicos de los Distritos 1 y 2, no sé cómo hacerlo, y el hecho de estar con unos chicos de los que tal vez seré asesina o víctima no me anima mucho que digamos.

* * *

**Como ya dije, ya regresare a clases D'; así que obviamente el tiempo libre que voy a tener va a ser mucho menos, pero igual tratare de subir capítulos lo mas pronto que pueda, depende de que tan fuerte ataquen los maestros con tareas y cosas de escuela xD**

**De todas maneras ya tengo la historia completa :3 solo son detalles los que corrijo cada vez a subirlos. Es mi loquera de tener todo ya planeado y ordenado jaja, pero siempre quiero corregirlos antes.**

**Déjenme un review porfavooooor si leyeron :'3 si? así voy a saber que opinan! Ya saben, comentarios, observaciones o ambos :D**


	5. Entrenamientos

**Si, pude actualizar rápido! La verdad es que hice gran parte de mi tarea en un tiempo libre en la escuela ;) jaja, soy niña aplicada :3**

* * *

**5-Entrenamientos.**

**Día 1.**

No sé a qué hora me quede dormida, pero me ruge el estómago, no cené y ya necesito alimento, me siento muy extraña, estoy lejos de casa, en una ciudad de locos.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha, toco otros botones y sale agua fresca, que se va haciendo helada, pego un brinquito, hasta que el agua vuelve a hacerse fresca, luego helada y así sucesivamente, cae espuma que huele a manzana. Al salir veo un botón, lo presiono y sale una fuerte corriente de aire tibia, que me deja casi seca, muy bien.

Abro el ropero y tomo unos pantalones de malla negra, con una camiseta rosa pálido ajustada, tiene un "4" atrás, toda esta ropa tiene un 4 en la espalda. Me calzo con unas botas negras y salgo de la habitación.

Veo que en la mesa ya están Jolianne, Antonette y Aaron, todos desayunando.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿no?-dice Jolianne

-Por lo menos yo lo sé-dice Aaron y se hecha una cucharada de algo que está comiendo

-Yo también, practicar lo que no es lo nuestro, mejorar lo nuestro y… hacer aliados.

-Exactamente-dice Jolianne con una sonrisa, primera vez que la veo sonreír.

Mi compañero de Distrito está comiendo muy callado, Jolianne habla con Antonette, aunque parece que la primera no esta tan interesada, y yo me limito a comer esta crema que sabe a vainilla con una taza de frutas.

* * *

Nos vamos al Centro de entrenamiento, todavía es temprano, pero no queremos llegar tarde, cuando entramos al gimnasio ya se ven la mitad de los tributos ahí dentro, miro a mi alrededor, todos están callados, a excepción de los Profesionales, que están ya los cuatro platicando. Respiro, ahí va.

Nos acercamos a ellos.

-…y que ridícula mujer era-dice la chica del dos, a la que desconozco su nombre, luego nos mira.

-Oh, deben de ser los pescadores-dice el chico del dos, que si mal no recuerdo se llama Caden.-Se veían muy bellos los dos anoche, dice con tono burlón.

-Ya, cállate Caden-dice la chica de su Distrito-entonces, ¿aliados?-lo pregunta así de directo, como si quisiera hacer todo rápido. Como si haciendo las cosas mas rápido se van a adelantar los Juegos.

-No nos acercamos para ser sus amiguitos-dice Aaron, lo que me sorprende, no pensé que fuera así.

-Ah, qué mal-dice Caden, fingiendo muy mal por cierto, estar triste-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Arianne

-Aaron

-Gusto conocerte Aaron-salta la chica del uno, con un tono de voz que me molesta-soy Sphene-dice y se pasa un mechón de cabello hacia atrás-Y ese niño llorón de ahí-dice señalando a su compañero-Es Danburit, su nombre es tonto, díganle Dan.

Si, como si el nombre "Sphene" fuera lindo, es feo a mi parecer,apenas conozco a la chica y me molesta, Dan solo se limita a saludar con la cabeza.

Yo soy Milenna-dice la chica del dos, cuyo nombre ignoré el día que vi la cosecha, tiene una sonrisa malvada de loca.

Yo Caden-dice el chico del dos, ya sabía su nombre, pero no se había presentado, tiene cabello castaño y ojos avellana, es alto, no se ve tan grande y ancho como suelen ser los Chicos del dos, pero aún se ve muy fuerte.

Entra una mujer alta de aspecto imponente, veo a mi alrededor y ya estamos todos, la mujer nos habla de los juegos y nos explica las áreas del gimnasio que hay para entrenar. Cuando termina nos dice que podemos empezar.

Todos empiezan a dispersarse por el lugar, veo a mi alrededor, hay una zona de armas como lanzas, espadas, cuchillos, arcos etc. También hay un lugar para conocer sobre plantas comestibles, hacer trampas, hacer fogatas, camuflaje y lucha.

-Ven-me llama Milenna, haciendo un movimiento con su mano-enséñame que sabes hacer pequeñita-me molesta que me llame "pequeñita" ella tiene 15 años aunque es más alta que yo, me saca unos 4cm de altura.

-Se hacer mucho, pero ¿qué quieres que te muestre?-le digo, siento ajenas esas palabras a mí, sueno como una típica profesional, ella sonríe, parece agradarle que me lleve así. Siento que de alguna manera debo de ser así, un poco ruda, no quiero que me vean débil, ya por mi aspecto lo hacen, les demostraré lo contrario.

Está en la zona de los cuchillos, lanza algunos y dan terroríficamente en el blanco.

-Hasta podría hacerlo dormida-presume acariciando un cuchillo.

-Bueno, estos no son mis "juguetes" favoritos, pero a ver qué tal sale-le digo, tomo un cuchillo y lanzo, luego otro y uno más, no dan exactamente en el blanco, pero se acercaron mucho.

La chica suelta una fuerte carcajada

-¿Es todo? Que linda la pequeña-lanzamos más, ella da en el blanco siempre, yo solo la mitad.

-Bueno, los cuchillos no son mis favoritos-repito-¿Qué te parece la zona de arco?

-¿Arco?

-¿Qué? Te asustan, yo ya jugué contigo-digo inocente-ahora te toca ti jugar conmigo.

Ella me sigue, llegamos a la zona, tomo un arco y un carcaj, preparo la flecha, apunto y en el centro. Volteo y miro a Milenna, mira muy atenta, preparo otra flecha y doy donde quiero, tiro varias, vuelvo a ver a la chica y tiene los ojos más grandes de lo normal.

Yo siempre fui buena en arco siempre fue el arma con la que mejor me llevaba, pero nunca había sido tanto como una experta, parece que en algunas situaciones me luzco.

-Bueno, tengo que reconocer que eres buena, cada quien tiene lo suyo-dice con un cuchillo en mano-Bueno, casi todos-agrega mirando burlonamente a una chica, me parece que es del Distrito 12, que tiene una muy mala puntería-Mira a esa idiota.

No me parece su comentario, no me parece burlarme de los otros chicos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Eeh, no, prefiero jugar a lo mío-dice Milenna y se va, claro, como no es lo "suyo" no quiere quedar mal.

He durado un tiempo en armas, en arco, así que decido ir a los otros puestos, veo que en un puesto esta Dan, creo que debo de "relacionarme" de alguna manera con todos los que serán mis aliados, así que ya va una, ahora sigue él.

Está intentando hacer un nudo, me acerco y el hombre que está en el puesto me dice la trampa que hacer y me da cuerdas, yo la hago, es fácil, el hombre me enseña unas más complicadas, aunque me cuesta más trabajo las hago, Dan levanta la mirada.

-Parece que eres muy buena Arianne, yo me estoy complicando la vida con esta, y es de las más fáciles-dice sonriendo, parece amable, lo contrario de su compañera.

-No es nada, práctica de… de casa-digo, me llega un poco de nostalgia, pero la ignoro, no es tiempo de eso -Mira, es que lo estás haciendo mal-le digo, tomo el nudo que está haciendo y le indico como va.

-Ya entiendo-ríe-que tonto fui- ¡nomas por esto no me salía!

-Sí, hacer nudos es fácil-hacemos un poco más, durante un rato.

* * *

A la hora de comer todos están muy silenciosos, excepto mi grupo, ríen, gritan, todo para llamar la atención, hablan de cosas ridículas de chicos que no importan. Hasta que acabamos de comer.

-¿Quieres ir al puesto de plantas comestibles?-me invita Dan-bueno, la espada no es lo único que te ayudará, no te puedes alimentar de ella.-yo solo rió.

Él se ve amable, no parece un típico profesional, la mayoría solo se va a los puestos de armas, no aprenden estas técnicas que pueden ser igual de importantes, he visto Juegos que tributos sobreviven gracias a esto.

En el puesto aprendo algunas plantas que son venenosas y algunas comestibles. La mujer encargada parece paciente, hay algunos "juegos" que tenemos que relacionar las plantas en comestibles, venenosas y curativas. También están otros dos tributos a nuestro lado, creo que son del 11.

Al lado pasan Sphene, Aaron y Caden.

-¿Plantitas?-se burla la chica-no te sirven para nada, solo es para los incompetentes de los otros distritos que no saben hacer nada bueno.-dice mientras se aleja, seguida de los otros chicos.

-No le hagas caso a mi prima-dice con tono de decepción-se cree la princesa, se siente importante porque…-no termina la frase y respira.

No entendí, ¿qué es lo que quería decir?, estos dos ya se me hacen bastante misteriosos, pero digo que no debe de ser de mi incumbencia, tal vez son cosas familiares.

Llegamos al departamento, nuestra mentora nos confirma que somos aliados de los chicos del 1 y del 2 "oficialmente", ya hablaron con sus respectivos mentores, y quedó arreglado, contamos a Jolianne lo que hicimos el día de hoy y ella parece satisfecha.

* * *

**Día 2.**

En el segundo día de entrenamiento, me dirijo al puesto de lanzas, no creo que sea buena idea, pero quiero intentar con todo un poco, están ahí Aaron y Caden, parecen llevarse bien.

-¿Qué? tú con lanzas-se burla el chico del dos-Pero si están de tu tamaño-exagera midiendo una lanza conmigo.

-¿Y que, no puedo probar? ¿o tú me los vas a impedir?

-Cálmate enana, Aaron, no me dijiste que tu compañerita-al decir "compañerita" hace voz como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe-era tan agresiva.

-Bueno, no lo sabía-dice este sin darle importancia, lanzando el arma y dando al centro-las "pequeñas" suelen dar sorpresas.-añade riendo.

-A ver, que es lo que sabes-dice Caden, después de lanzar y dar en el blanco, me da una lanza a mí, yo al tomo, reúno fuerzas y lanzo.

El tiro es débil, la punta se encaja unos 10cm a un lado del objetivo.

Los dos chicos se ríen, a mí no me importa, solo era una prueba. No me importa lo que piensen un par de ya tengo "mi arma", con lo que me siento segura.

-Mírale el lado bueno Arianne, cuando quieras lanzar, lanza a 10cm de tu objetivo, para que des en el blanco.

Estoy un momento ahí, aunque no es lo mejor que se, estoy aprendiendo un poco, empiezo a lanzar a la mitad de distancia de la que están los chicos, y me va mejor.

Camino por ahí, para ver a otros tributos, nadie se ve muy amenazante, será que lo esconden o en verdad no son una amenaza. Recuerdo Juegos de chicos que se veían débiles o que obtuvieron un puntaje bajo, pero en la arena demuestran lo contrario. No hay que confiarse de nadie.

Después de la comida, que no fue muy diferente a la de ayer, me voy a la zona de lucha, hago un buen trabajo, parece que el entrenador se impresionó, no pensó que fuera tan buena, me juzgó por mi tamaño.

Me voy un momento a hacer fogatas, si hubiera exámenes de hacer fogatas: reprobaría, veo al chico del 9 haciendo una fácilmente, me siento la alumna incompetente, así que pienso que no puedo hacer mas aquí y me voy, espero tener fósforos en la arena.

Quiero probar con espadas, están ahí Sphene y Dan, primero pasa Sphene, es muy buena y rápida, al terminar, el hombre con el que entrena se ve muy cansado, paso yo, practicaba con Emmeline, ella era muy rápida(aunque al parecer se dejaba un poco), pero este hombre es más fuerte, después de un momento termino. No es lo mejor que he hecho en entrenamientos de armas, bueno por lo menos mejor que las lanzas sí.

-No eres muy buena-dice la rubia con aire de superioridad- No cualquiera sabe usar una espada tan bien,como yo-mira a su primo-Tu eres un ejemplo.

-Por favor, Sphe -interrumpe Dan-no nos interesa escucharte en este momento.

-Y tú quién eres para decirlo-suelta la chica -Te gané, no me llagas ni a los talones, por eso estas aquí.

Dan parece enojarse, deja la espada y se va, la chica solo sonríe de suficiencia y vuelve a entrenar.

Estuve en el momento más incómodo de la tarde, ver a estos primos pelearse y no sé de qué, solo aumenta mi intriga y curiosidad hacia estos dos.

Me alejo de la zona, debo de probar otra cosa antes de salir, que ya falta poco, veo unas hachas que me llaman y voy hacia ellas, estoy atrás del estante observándolas, son diferentes, no se cual tomar, veo que alguien toma una, no me ve, se prepara y lanza, da en el centro ¡es el chico del 7! me mira asustado con sus enormes ojos miel, no me había visto, y supongo que descubrí su "talento". Supongo que no quería mostrarlo, porque significaría para los profesionales ir tras el en la arena primero, ya que significaría mayor amenaza.

Yo no digo nada, él debe de creer que iré corriendo a decirle a los profesionales en lo que es bueno, para que lo eliminen enseguida, me mira con sus enormes ojos miel más claros que su cabello despeinado.

-Oh, no te vi llegar, estaba ocupada en las hachas, yo las veo todas iguales ¿sabes?-digo fingiendo no haber visto nada, me escucho tonta, hasta solté una risita tipo Antonette, es obvio que lo vi, pero tal vez entienda la indirecta, que no lo diré-el solo asiente y se aleja.

No soy malvada como para ir corriendo y decirle a mis aliados lo que vi para que vayan directo por él, pero ¿acaso este chico no es un rival fuerte para mí? Me quedo pensando un momento si esta bien lo que hice, si soy buena o tonta, a mi parecer la gente suele confundir estas dos palabras.

Debería tener cuidado.

* * *

**Como estuvo? Espero que hayan conocido un poco mas a Arianne y a los que serán sus aliados, claro, falta conocerlos, pero para que se vayan dando una idea con que personas estará la chica ;)**

**Déjenme un review por favor(su teclado los llama ;D) :'3 :3 siiiii? Su opinión, opinión, opinión C: ****¿Que piensan de Aaron, Caden, Danburit o Dan, Milenna y Sphene? Díganme, me encanta saber lo que piensan! **


	6. Sesiones privadas y puntajes

**6-Sesiones privadas y puntajes.**

Me despierto en la mañana temprano, hoy es el día en el que mostraremos en privado a los Vigilantes lo que tenemos, no estoy nerviosa porque ya se lo que voy a hacer, no exactamente que hacer, obviamente será algo con arco, pero lo que se me ocurra en el momento lo haré, me suelen llegar las ideas al momento, no me gusta tener todo perfectamente planeado desde mucho tiempo antes porque no soy así, sé que al final lo terminare cambiando.

Me levanto y me baño, esta vez el agua está fresca y es muy agradable, salgo, me seco y me cambio. Me agarro el cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo y salgo de la habitación, dirigiéndome al comedor.

En el comedor esta Jolianne sentada empezando su desayuno, después llega Antonette.

-Ah, cariño, ven a desayunar, acuérdate que los Vigilantes quieren ver lo que hacen ustedes-dice con un tono animoso-Oh, mira, aquí estas lindo.

Volteo y veo que Aaron ya está cambiado y se dirige a la mesa.

-Siéntense-dice Jolianne de repente, me molesta que sea tan brusca al decir las cosas, los dos hacemos caso y nos sentamos a escuchar-Miren, antes de empezar a comer quiero decirles algo-ahí va otra vez, escucho como Aaron suelta un bufido y yo no hago nada mas que... oír, no escuchar-en estas sesiones privadas deben de mostrar todo lo que saben…-sí, si lo sé, ella siempre se pone a hablar, dice cosas que ya sabemos, me quedo pensando en lo que he hecho desde que llegue, en el desfile me fue bien, veía como la gente emocionada aplaudía al vernos con nuestros ridículos trajes, ya hice aliados aunque no me parezcan muy agradables, ya los hice y con todos me relacioné de alguna manera, ahora esto también será algo importante, será mi nota, puede ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores, que son los que desde fuera te ayudan a seguir vivo-…y es por eso que deben de tener buena actuación, ¿entendido?

-Si-decimos Aaron y yo al unísono.

Comemos en silencio, ni siquiera Antonette habla, supongo que se dio cuenta que a nadie le interesa lo que diga.

Concentro mi atención en unos trozos jamón asado y un pan con mantequilla, después me bebo un licuado de frutos rojos y listo, estoy satisfecha.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, aun pienso que sera bueno hacer.

* * *

Al llegar entramos en una sala con 24 sillas en las paredes, donde están sentados los tributos que han llegado, primero el chico y luego la chica, veo a Dan primero, nos saludamos con un gesto, después Sphene le llama a Aaron con su tono de voz que me irrita y yo me siento en mi lugar.

-Que tal, ¿ya estas lista?-dice Milenna acercándose a mí.

-Claro que sí-miento, en realidad miento a medias- me imagino que tu igual ¿no?-digo levantando una ceja.

-Ja- ja, soy Mi-le-nna, amiga-dice riendo, después se aleja a su silla.

Empiezan a entrar los tributos, uno por uno, me quedo pensando en mis aliados, Dan es el que más me agrada hasta ahora, no es un típico profesional presumido y molesto, aunque me intriga mucho sus situación con su prima Sphene. Sphene, no la soporto, es irritante, parece una chica tonta y superficial. Caden, con sus bromas pesadas no es mi aliado favorito, a veces dan risa, y cuando no, solo con ignorarlo basta, es lo que hago. Milenna, ella aunque a veces es molesta por creerse una super chica, me agrada, en realidad me parece bastante inmadura, es algo pesada, pero ya se como comportarme con ella. Aaron, no he hablado mucho con él, pero está bien que así sea, es de casa, gracias a eso le tengo cierto aprecio, pero no quiero que crezca a más de eso. No quiero tomarle "cariño" a nadie.

Llaman a alguien y veo que está entrando el chico del tres, de ahí sigo yo, el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido. Unos 15 minutos después dicen mi nombre, me levanto y veo que ya pasaron todos mis aliados, solo siento los ojos clavados del chico del 7, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Todavía pensará en lo que pasó ayer?

Entro al gimnasio, está todo igual a los dos días anteriores solo que con 23 chicos menos.

Respiro profundo y me dirijo hacia la zona de arco, tiro varias veces y acierto en todas, genial. Tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzo, queda unos 2cm del blanco, no está mal.

Me quedo un momento pensando en que hacer, no quiero solo mostrar mi habilidad con el arco, también soy ágil y se hacer nudos, se prende un foco arriba de mi cabeza, una idea llega mí.

Tomo unas cuerdas y hago un nudo, el que lo ato a mi cintura, con mi arco en manos y el carcaj en la espalda me dirijo hacia una red de cuerda gruesa para escalar que está colgada del techo, la subo ágilmente hasta llegar a una altura suficiente. La cuerda que até a mi cintura la amarro a la cuerda de escalar, solo es por seguridad, además no es muy necesario, solo lo hice para mostrar que se hacer nudos.

Después me giro y estoy de cabeza colgada de mis rodillas mirando a mi objetivo, la zona de tiro queda lejos, ¿Qué se me ocurrió?¿Porque lo hice? Me dejé llevar y ahora estoy de cabeza con un arco en mano, viendo hacia un lejano objetivo, quedaría como tonta si me bajo ahora, respiro profundo, tenso la cuerda y apunto. Uno, dos, ya. La flecha sale volando y da en el blanco.

Tengo que admitirlo, me vi mucho mejor le lo que soy, demasiado mejor de lo que soy. Corto la cuerda en la que estoy amarrada con un cuchillo que tengo, me enderezo, y caigo con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas para no lastimarme.

Los Vigilantes están muy atentos, parece que les ha gustado, me indican que me puedo retirar, lo cual hago, solo queda esperar a la noche para ver como lo hice.

* * *

Estamos todos en el sillón, nuestra acompañante, mentora, las dos estilistas y obviamente los dos tributos, esperando los puntajes.

Salen los comentaristas, hablando un poco, hacen chistes y después dan a conocer los puntajes:

Danburit obtuvo un 9, Sphene un 9, tan presumida que se veía la chica diciendo que ella es mejor que su primo y obtuvieron el mismo puntaje; Caden un 10 al igual que Milenna, no me extraña, son del dos; los del distrito tres tuvieron 6 el chico y 3 la chica, no me importan mucho ellos; después Aaron con un 10, el debe de tener lo suyo, se escuchan felicitaciones por parte de las mujeres que están con nosotros, yo obtuve un 9.

Me parece bien, un nueve es una calificación bastante alta, es la suelen obtener los Profesionales, un 9 o un 10, veo a Aaron tan satisfecho con su nota, 10 es solo un punto mas que 9.

-¡Felicidades!-dice con su tono entusiasta Antonette

-Buen trabajo chicos-dice Jolianne, oh vaya, sonriendo otra vez.

También nos felicitan Savannah y Lynsage.

Vemos los demás puntajes, ninguna nota pasa del 7, hasta que llegan al Distrito 7, el chico que por fin se su nombre, Hassan Wayman, ese nombre se me graba en mi cabeza, y si que se me graba porque ¡obtiene un 9! parece que mostró sus habilidades, yo me imagine que lo ocultaría, o tal vez se le paso la mano, nos quedamos sorprendidos, parece que Aaron se dio cuenta que es peligroso por la expresión de su rostro. Aun me quedo pensando en el, ¿9?¿Como yo? Es la calificación mas alta que he visto en mucho tiempo en chicos no profesionales, recuerdo al chico, no muy alto, unos 15cm mas que yo, ojos grandes y cabello castaño despeinado, no se veía muy fuerte, no es flacucho, pero no tiene un físico para ponerle cuidado. ¡Que hace en el Distrito 7?Se que son leñadores, pero no comprendo porque usa tan bien las hachas, solo cortan arboles, no creo que se corten los árboles lanzándolas perfectamente. Siento un peso mas al pensar en el chico ese.

La chica hermosa del 8, Velvet, obtiene un 8, después el chico del 9 que se llama Ray y el chico del 10, Tansel obtienen 8 también, es una calificación bastante buena.

Un ocho es la calificación más alta que suelen obtener chicos de distritos no profesionales, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de ellos?

Velvet debe de tener unos 15 o 16 años, es más alta que yo, no se ve muy fuerte, el chico del nueve, Ray, si mal no recuerdo, es alto con cabello negro un poco largo parece de 18 años, recuerdo que tenia buen físico, pero nunca lo vi como amenaza, el chico del 10, Tansel creo, también se ve de los mayores, es bastante bajo, aunque se ve muy musculoso, me acuerdo que cuando vi la cosecha me llamo la atención, pero no lo vi hacer nada llamativo en los entrenamientos. Como no lo imaginé, no se iban a poner a mostrarnos todo.

Después de esa sorpresa me queda claro que no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, y bueno, fui tan tonta, yo misma soy un ejemplo de ello.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, capítulos cortos de nuevo :3 **

**Me cans****ó** mucho esta semana de escuela, lo bueno que D; Lo bueno que es viernes! Tengo que estudiar, porque ya voy a tener exámenes, pero es viernes! :3

**Si quieren dejen un review, por favor, me gusta saber que piensan.**


	7. Las entrevistas

**7-Las entrevistas**

Me despierto y sigo la rutina que he seguido desde que llegue a este lugar, me levanto, me baño y me cambio. Después tomo el desayuno, que a mi parecer hace que soporte la aburrida rutina, porque saborear esos deliciosos platillos capitolinos me hacen estar de buen humor, considerando el lugar donde me encuentro.

Estamos los cuatro en la mesa y en silencio, de esos silencios que solo se escuchan los platos contra cubiertos, aunque no es un silencio incómodo teniendo en cuenta las personas con las que estoy: Antonette de seguro si habla es para decir "modas" que no entiendo y noticias de espectáculos capitolinos que me importan menos que la cuchara que sostengo en mi mano, Jolianne de seguro hablará de algo aburrido que ya sabemos, como estar preparado para los juegos, se lo agradezco, pero cuando habla parece una mujer muchos años mayor de lo que es. Y Aaron, no lo conozco, podría contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que he cruzado palabra con él.

Cuándo ya estamos acabando, por fin alguien habla y es Jolianne:

-Chicos, ya saben que ahora en la noche son las entrevistas y deben de saber qué papel van a representar, a todos los tributos les decimos cómo comportarse en la entrevista, para ganarse el "cariño"-Al decir lo último hace una seña con los dedos-del público, y claro, los patrocinadores.

-¡Oh! Si, y en las revistas he visto que ustedes son de los tributos más populares ¡¿No es emocionante?!-dice Antonette casi dando saltitos en su silla.

Ninguno habla.

-Entonces para esto nos dividimos la mañana para trabajar, Arianne, primero irás con Antonette, ella te enseñara cosas de cómo, eh, comportarte adecuadamente…

-¡Sí! Como una señorita-dice ésta, entusiasta.

-Aaron ven conmigo, hablaremos sobre cómo te mostraras en público, después nos cambiaremos de chico.

Voy hacia un cuarto con Antonette, va muy emocionada dando saltitos y cacareando cosas sobre vestidos y zapatillas. Entramos en una habitación, ella saca algo de un baúl y se voltea hacia mí:

-A ver cariño, ¿Haz usado tacones?-Usar tacones, me acuerdo cuando Emmeline nos intentó enseñar a usar tacones a Keira y a mí, yo aprendí, pero no fue fácil, Keira se los quitó y dijo que preferiría andar descalza toda su vida a volver a usar esas cosas, me rió al recordarla, Keira es la chica menos femenina que he conocido.-¿Linda, has usado tacones?-repite Antonette moviendo su mano frente a mi cara.

-Eeh-vacilo un poco al contestar, mi respuesta iba a ser "si", pero al ver los zapatos que trae en las manos me sorprendo, son como el doble de los de Emmeline-No.

-Muy bien, pues deja que Antonette Hawkins te enseñe-dice en un tono que parece que intenta sonar como una maestra.

Me pongo los zapatos y me doy cuenta que es horrible, me siento parada en un edificio de esos del Capitolio, y me equivoqué, son como el triple de los de Emme, parece que no conocía bien el concepto de "tacones" hasta ver estas cosas.

-Camina, anda-me anima la mujer.

Despego un pie y luego el otro, ¿cómo pueden usar esto las mujeres? Si me portara mal, con un par de tacones y me pusieran a recorrer la playa sería suficiente para no volverlo a hacer.

-Muy bien, ya casi, así, lento-dice ella con cada pasito que doy.

Al parecer no es tan terrible, pero si es muy incómodo, no hablo para concentrarme en esto, pero Antonette vuelve ha abrir la boca:

-Bueno, eres muy bajita, un par de tacones altos ayudarán mucho a tu apariencia, ¡Las mujeres altas son las mujeres mas hermosas!-Estúpido, es algo estúpido, no creo que ser "hermosa" tenga algo que ver en absoluto con tu estatura.

Después de aprender a usar tacones, o si se le puede llamar aprender, me enseña como sentarme, saludar y otras cosas que hacen las "señoritas decentes"**. **Hasta que terminamos y me voy hacia donde esta Jolianne, paso al lado de Aaron y le digo:

-¡Aprenderás a ser un señorito decente!-imitando el tono de voz de Antonette, no veo que hace él y me dirijo con mi mentora. No creo que esto sea mas aburrido, tal vez aburrido si, mejor dicho... ridículo, que lo que hice con Antonette.

* * *

-Arianne, hay que hacer esto rápido porque es muy sencillo, ya se como vas a presentarte al público,es fácil como te vas a comportar ya has simpatizado mucho y además de que eres pequeña, vas a ser una chica graciosa y encantadora.

-¿Yo? Como….

-Sí, mira, va a ser fácil, tu solo sonríes, el vestuario que te pondrán ayudará a tu "papel" tanto como tu apariencia, Caesar Flickerman ayuda mucho a los tributos, puede hacer encantadora hasta entrevistando a una piedra, además la gente del Capitolio es fácil, solo hay que dirigirles sonrisitas y contesta inocentemente a lo que Caesar te pregunte. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien- la verdad es que no sé lo que hacer exactamente, pero dejare que las cosas vayan como son, que él me pregunte y yo respondo, y encargarme de hacer esas sonrisitas tontas, al parecer al Capitolio le encantan.

* * *

Me hacen y aplican muchas cosas, cremas, polvos, "maquillaje" y nombres que no conozco. Siento que me jalan el cabello, y veo que traen esas tiras de cabello falso otra vez, solo que son de un color rosa pálido.

Lysange lleva un vestido con ella, no veo como es porque está cubierto, me ayuda a vestirme y me veo frente al espejo:

Es un vestido rosa pálido, del mismo escote de corazón, supongo que es mi "estilo" o algo así, se ajusta hasta mi cintura, me veo delgada y ligera, el vestido tiene manga corta caída, que deja mis hombros descubiertos, también hay un cinto del mismo color solo que un poco más oscuro, y la falda es de muchas tiras de tela ondulada y muy ligera, por enfrente me llega bastante arriba de las rodillas, pero se va haciendo más largo por la parte de atrás y casi toca el suelo. Las zapatillas son color blanco perla, bastante altos, me colocan un collar de perlas largo y unos aretes a juego. Mi cabello está muy bien peinado, con rulos en las puntas y dos pequeñas trencitas salen de atrás de mis orejas y se juntan atrás. El maquillaje es de tonos rosa claro, no se ve exagerado, me veo… linda. Nunca me he considerado "linda" a mí misma, no me importaba mucho.

Salimos hacia donde serán las entrevistas, veo a Aaron en un traje gris claro, con una camiseta color durazno, se ve bastante atractivo y ahora con mis peligrosos tacones esta solo unos 8 cm más alto que yo.

* * *

nos encontramos sentados esperando nuestro turno, primero pasan las chicas y luego los chicos, ya se en que entrevistas poner atención.

Pasa Sphene, usa un vestido rojo y largo, dice puras cosas sin importancia o por lo menos para mi lo son, parece una chica coqueta con el público, la detesto. Va Dan, es lindo y agradable, lleva un traje azul cielo, se comporta como un chico simpático, el público le aplaude, me parece extraño para ser un profesional, siempre los punen rudos, fríos o intimidantes. Sigue Milenna, lleva un vestido purpura corto muy ancho de la falda, se comporta como una chica rebelde y ansiosa por los juegos, eso es lo que es ella en verdad, se que no esta fingiendo ni actuando. Va Caden, con un traje negro, hace bromas y comentarios de su tipo, el público se ríe, pero no deja de parecer intimidante respecto al tema de los Juegos. Los chicos del tres, la pequeña se ve nerviosa, pero es verdad lo que dijo Jolianne, Caesar sabe cómo hacer encantadores a todos. Dicen mi nombre, ya veo que me distraje como siempre, ¡ya sigo yo! Intento pasar tranquila, pasito por pasito, estos tacones no son muy buenos amigos míos.

-Aquí tenemos a la encantadora pequeña… ¡Arianne Clairy! Del Distrito 4.-El público me aplaude, me siento al lado del entrevistador-¿Cómo estas Arianne? Te vez muy bella hoy, y que te pasó, estas más alta-dice en bromeando.

-Oh gracias, parece que subirse a unos zancos hacen que alguien se vea bello-digo mostrando los zapatos.

-Sí, sí, son peligrosos ¿eh?-dice riendo, el público estalla en carcajadas-no causó gracia a mi parecer,no dio nada de risa, pero finjo,el punto aquí es fingir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido desde tu llegada al capitolio?

-Bueno-digo dudando un poco pensando en que decir, ya lo se- es muy diferente a mi Distrito, pero ¿sabes qué?-Caesar se acerca y pone cara de interesado- Nos sé que me hicieron en los ojos, pero aquí veo muchísimos más colores.-digo para después soltar automáticamente una risita tonta.

El público se ríe, Caesar igual, parece que lo tomaron como alago decirles coloridos, aunque yo lo hice con una ligera intención de burla. Claro que ellos no la notaron porque son un tontos, pero se que en los Distritos si lo hicieron.

-Miren que encantadora niña, ah, de esto te tengo que hablar, tuviste un 9 de puntaje que estuvo muy bien, parece que además de ser encantadora eres peligrosa ¿verdad?.

-Sí, para que vean, que lo más pequeño es lo que trae mas sorpresas-después guiño un ojo, la gente se vuelve loca.-Yo me siento tonta.

-¡Pero que jovencita!-cambia su tono de voz a uno mas serio-¿Qué hacías en tu Distrito?

-Nadar-digo seria-nadar mucho-no quiero hablar mucho de lo que "hacía" en mi Distrito.Y me hace sentir mal que diga "hacías", yo lo quiero volver a hacer. No me gusta que se metan en cosas personales al momento de las entrevistas.

Parece que el ve que no diré nada mas interesante así que cambia el tema:

-Una última pregunta antes de que te retires Arianne, ¿Hay alguna persona especial en tu Distrito?

Se a lo que el hombre se refiere con "persona especial", y aquí entra mi papel de inocente.

-¡Oh! Claro Caesar-el público hace un "iiuuuuuuu"-Si, no solo una, están mis padres, mis hermanos y mis amigas.-el público suelta un "aaaaah".

-Claro-ríe Caesar, después suena la alarma de que mi tiempo de entrevista concluyó-¡Arianne Clairy, del Distrito Cuaaatro!

Me dirijo a mi lugar, esto salió bien, me siento a escuchar las otras entrevistas, Aaron se muestra como un chico elegante y preparado, parece que gusta mucho al público, se ve seguro de si mismo. Pasan las otras entrevistas hasta que llega la de Hassan Wayman, el chico del 7, lleva un traje azul marino, con camiseta verde claro, escucho atentamente.

Se lleva muy bien con el público, es agradable, hasta a mí me causan gracia las cosas que dice, y parece que sabe actuar demasiado bien, o no está fingiendo, obviamente hablan de su nota, cosa por la que siento molestia, el público lo amó, siento un peso mas, es peligroso, y veo que el público lo quiere en verdad. "Amenaza" es la palabra que se me vienen a la mente. Velvet, otra de las favoritas, es una chica tierna y encantadora, además de que ese vestido largo violeta que le ayuda a su papel. El chico del nueve, Ray, parece seguro de sí mismo, y en querer volver con su novia ¿porque siempre hay alguien con una novia? y Tansel, el del 10, parece muy duro y gruñón pero Caesar sabe como hacerlo ver bien.

* * *

Cuándo concluyeron las entrevistas, después de las felicitaciones nos vamos directo a cenar, aprovecho a comer cosas deliciosas del Capitolio, debo de aprovechar porque mañana empiezan los Juegos. Como una carne de cerdo y puré de papas, esta delicioso, luego mas carne de algún ave, pan, pasteles...

-¿Piensas comer tu peso en comida?-dice Aaron alzando una ceja-aunque en realidad no es mucho...

-No, pienso comer el peso del maquillaje de Antonette en comida, así si seria mucho-lo interrumpo-solo quiero comer y punto.

El solo se ríe, entendió la indirecta de que no es tiempo de charlas y continuamos comiendo, bien, es lo que mas deseo en este preciso momento.

Después en mi habitación solo llego a bañarme y dormirme, pero no puedo, ademas de que me siento como un globo, me quedo pensando en todos esos chicos, actuado o no, todos tienen familia y quieren regresar a casa al igual que yo.

Esos pensamientos inundan mi cabeza por no sé cuántas horas, no estoy segura de querer asesinar a chicos inocentes que el azar los trajo aquí como a mí, pero es tarde de pensar esas cosas, mañana empiezan los Juegos y nadie lo va a cambiar.

Decida o no que hacer en la arena.

* * *

**También cuenta como estudiar cerrar el libro un momento y subir un nuevo capitulo? Si, creo que si ;) jaja**

**Aquí**** están las entrevistas, que piensan de la de Aria? Dejen opiniones de lo que sea del capitulo por un review por favor, me interesa mucho saberlo! De cada uno de ustedes, si los que están leyendo :D**

**Después**** de este voy a subir un capitulo corto, y ya de ahí le sigue el primero de los Juegos! **

**Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fanfic! :3**


	8. Felices Juegos del Hambre

**Aquí**** esta un nuevo capitulo :3 Este es muy cortito, ya que es solo la mañana de los Juegos y antes del lanzamiento, así me gusto ordenarlo, no quería ponerlo junto al primer de los Juegos, bueno, aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

**8-"Felices" Juegos del Hambre**

Me levanto sintiendo que hace dos minutos cerré los ojos, no parece que descansé en absoluto, y pensar que hoy es el día que los profesionales desean, que muchos ciudadanos en Panem temen, y que yo… bueno, yo no sé qué siento en realidad.

Hay una sensación extraña en mi estómago, me recuerda a las olas del mar, cuando estaban fuertes y golpeaban la arena removiéndola, el agua traía consigo peces, algas y otras cosas que habitan dentro de ellas, es como si un pedazo de eso, estuviera en mi estomago. Es como que ya quiero empezar, no por diversión mía, pero mientras más rápido empiecen, más pronto va a terminar, sea lo que pase conmigo, salga viva o no de la arena. Ahora a pensar en Los Juegos, lo que va a pasar en ellos, es un misterio, cada año los Vigilantes se las ingenian y se lucen con nuevos mutos y sucesos en la arena que claro, siempre cobran la vida de algunos tributos, se me ponen la piel de gallina al recordar algunas de esas cosas que he visto años anteriores.

Pienso en los vencedores, como ellos pasaron todo esto, ese camino que suele durar algunas pocas semanas, días mas, días menos, todo lo que ocurrió dentro en ese tiempo, ¿cómo se sentirán? Ellos ya pasaron todo eso, lo difícil. Pienso en Jolianne, ¿cómo es que ella era tan amigable y ahora es cómo es?. Despejo mi mente, debo estar tranquila, lo mas que pueda.

Ahora si, alejo todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, esos pensamientos horribles que no hacen nada más que afectarme, trato de distraerme pensando en otras cosas.

Si, recuerdos de casa, antes me daban nostalgia, ahora siento que me motivan a volver, como cuando nos conocimos Emme, Kei y yo, teníamos siete años, en una de las primeras cosechas de nuestros hermanos, me da risa cuando lo recuerdo, Emme y yo creímos que Kei era niño, ademas de que su cabello era corto, nunca fue muy femenina. Cuando yo tenia cinco años, y estaba jugando con Corey y Eve a enterrarme en la arena, pero Corey olvido que se deja la cabeza fuera y casi me entierra toda, pero no me paso nada, solo recuerdo mucha arena en ojos, nariz y toda mi cara, pudo haber sido peligroso y claro que Corey se gano un castigo, pero son de esos recuerdos de sucesos que en su momento no fueron buenos, pero después nos reímos de ellos. Todos los paseos a la playa, sentir la arena, la brisa. Doy un fuerte suspiro, me emocioné demasiado, quiero ir a casa...

Esta vez si quiero seguir esa rutina, aunque lo hice toda la semana y me aburrió, necesito despertarme, así que me doy una ducha fresca, me cambio con la ropa del armario que he usado para los entrenamientos desde que llegue, salgo y no tengo nada de hambre, a pesar de que siento el estómago vacío.

* * *

Nos despedimos de Jolianne, la cual nos da unos últimos consejos, creo que dice algo de siempre atentos y no confiarnos demasiado en los aliados, eso ya lo se. De Antonette, que tiene los ojos llorosos, que le pasa, ¿habrá hecho esto el año pasado también? siento molestia que se ponga así siento que es un acto hipócrita de su parte, todos los años va a ser así, dos o por lo menos un tributo que acompañe va a morir, es cruel, pero es la verdad. Y me voy en un aerodeslizador con Lysange, ella me dice palabras que me tranquilizan, su voz grave ayuda y hace cosas como darme palmaditas en la espalda.

Me dice que desayune algo y hago caso, solo que me limito a tomar una taza de fruta y un mordisco de pan, esta mañana toda esa deliciosa comida no sabe más que a papel, y siento como si tuviera una barrera en mi garganta que no deja pasar la comida mas de ahí.

Una mujer se acerca con una gran jeringa y me inyecta en el antebrazo un aparatito, me dice que es un localizador, pero no puedo evitar sentir la extraña sensación de tener esa cosa en mi brazo.

* * *

Llegamos, no sé cuánto tiempo volamos, pero ahora sé que estamos bajo tierra, en un cuarto iluminado, pequeño y cuadrado, no hay nada en las paredes.

Lysange se acerca con una bolsa y me dice que es mi traje de tributo, me ayuda a vestirme. Es un mono azul claro, con rayas blancas a los costados de 3/4 de manga, ajustado, también es corto, me llega a los muslos, arriba me coloca un cinto y botas beige. Las botas son gruesas, me hace pensar que el terreno no será muy liso.

Que graciosos son, nos colocan la ropa "adecuada" para pasar un tiempo en la arena y sobrevivir, pero 23 no lo harán. Es extraño.

-Mmm…será un lugar cálido-me sobresalto, nadie había hablado y Lysange rompió el silencio, perfecto, lugar cálido, prefiero más esto que un lugar frío el Distrito 4 suele ser cálido-Si, el traje parece hecho para mojarse-agua, habrá agua, me emociono un poco.-Aunque esta tela es para mantenerse fresco también-Lugar muy cálido, si, adiós emoción-Y las botas resistentes, no tanto como para que sea montaña, pero protegen muy bien tus pies.

Me hace una trenza, esta vez me dejo, ya que mi cabello podría ser bastante incomodo en un lugar donde voy a luchar a muerte.

-Eh, Lysange-digo con timidez-¿No sabes nada del recuerdo de Distrito? ¿Podré traer mi collar?

-Los siento, Arianne-dice ella apenada-No paso por las pruebas de seguridad, dicen que…-vacila un poco-…podrías ahorcar a otros tributos con ella, que te daría ventaja.

-¡¿Qué?!-digo automáticamente eso es ridículo, aunque podría pasar, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente, no al tengo tan retorcida como para usar un pequeño recuerdo y convertirlo en arma, pero supongo que hay gente que si.-Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción, así está bien-digo un poco desanimada, esta bien, no quiero perder el recuerdo de casa en la arena.

Una voz "amable" de mujer indica que entremos a los tubos de lanzamiento. Es la hora, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y respiro más rápido.

Agradezco que Lysange no diga nada, parece que me comprende, que no me gustan las despedidas emotivas, solo se limita a darme un abrazo y sonreírme como apoyo.

Entro al tubo y mi corazón se acelera más cuando este empieza ascender, veo que Lysange me dice adiós con la mano, yo hago lo mismo, estoy en "modo automático", no se que pensar, no pienso en nada en especial mas en el tuvo que me rodea.

Está subiendo lentamente, ¿solo quieren aumentar la tensión o que? si no se apresura empezare a jalarme el cabello, nunca he sido desesperada, pero este es un caso muy diferente, nunca había estado a punto de empezar una lucha, a muerte.

Empiezo a ver luz, es intensa.

Espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren para ver el lugar donde estoy, dónde pasaré un número de días que desconozco.

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo antes de que empiecen los Juegos! Se que lo estaban esperando ;). ****Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Como se imaginan que es la arena? Creen que Arianne sea capaz de matar a algún tributo en el Baño de Sangre?... ****La respuesta a esas preguntas se descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo... jaja, me puse ridícula xD pero si quieren pueden decirme que se imaginan :3**

**Otra cosita, me regalan un review? sii? :'3 me interesa mucho saber que opinan, por favor.**

**Gracias a los que me han leído y a los que me siguen leyendo: ****KenAbernathy(jaja por mostrar curiosidad por saber mas de mi historia C;)** Gallantgrove, DanRo, Josekpoper y Ailei-chan(nueva en leerme), our inner fireflies y Neodoom96. Me alegra que le den una oportunidad a mi fanfic :3 Saludos!


	9. Día 1: Un baño que no es de agua

**El Baño de Sangre! Espero que les guste, se que lo esperaban ;)**

**Jajajaja, se me complico un poco para explicar hacia donde quedan las zonas de la arena, donde es el norte, sur, este y oeste, ya que quedan a tu derecha, izquierda al frente y atrás dependiendo de como estés parado! Soy terrible para orientarme! Dx Espero que se entienda xD**

* * *

**9-Día 1: Un baño que no es de agua**

Mis ojos se acostumbran después de un rato porque la luz es muy intensa, ahora ya veo donde me encuentro, empieza la cuenta, ahora tengo 60 segundos para darle un vistazo a donde estoy.

Enfrente de mi esta la Cornucopia, en su clásico color dorado, refleja toda la luz que hay en este lugar, debe de estar caliente el metal del que esta hecho el cuerno dorado, veo la entrada, veo un arco, es mío.

A mi derecha (el sur), veo unos árboles, se ven bajos, cuando mucho miden dos metros, son secos de un verde triste, parece que tienen espinas. Atrás de mí(el este), hay unos matorrales y pastizales bajos, y que sorpresa, se ven resecos en tonos amarillos, pero más atrás se van haciendo más altos, no es buen lugar para esconderse a mi parecer. A mi izquierda se elevan unos cerros(el norte), que tienen de esa misma vegetación seca y amarilla, son bastante bajos, pero tienen la pendiente algo inclinada.

Delante de mí hay más cerros, se ven un poco más lejanos y altos, quedan al oeste, que en medio de ellos y yo esta la Cornucopia. La pendiente de esos cerros es menos inclinada, pero se ven mas extensos que los que vi primero.

30 segundos.

Hace calor, mucho calor, es un calor seco ¿que el Distrito 4 es cálido?, el Distrito 4 es fresco a comparación el calor que hace en mi Distrito es agradable, este es asfixiante, pero no puedo evitar pensar que de repente, de algún lugar me llega una corriente de aire… ¿familiar?. Es una región desértica o algo parecido, ni una nube en el cielo azul, esta muy soleado.

20 segundos.

A mi izquierda está Hassan, muy atento al frente, unas ganas de ir tras el recorren mi cuerpo y de deshacerme de el cuanto antes, me sorprendo a mi misma por ese pensamiento. A mi derecha esta una chica, creo que tiene 18 años, es del Distrito 9 y se ve muy nerviosa. Mi aliado más cercano es Caden a unos tres pedestales a mi izquierda, su sonrisa es malvada y ansiosa, no veo a nadie más de mis aliados tan cerca. A lo lejos distingo a Sphene y a Aaron, supongo que los otros están tras la Cornucopia.

10 segundos, respira Arianne, inhala y exhala; 8 segundos, me preparo para saltar y correr, flexiono un poco las piernas para emplearlas como resorte en cuanto suene el gong; 6 segundos, puedo sentir la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo; 4 segundos, se siente un ambiente lleno de tensión, que lo fortalece un grito de desesperación de alguna chica pequeña que hace que se me enchine la piel, casi siento que al levantar la mano sentiré sólido; 2 segundos, voy a explotar...

¡GOOOOOOOONG!

Doy un gran salto, estoy corriendo hacia la Cornucopia lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permiten, ahora mi corazón es un martillo que da pequeños golpes por dentro y los siento en todo mi pecho, Hassan va a la par de mí, pero luego me deja atrás sin dificultad alguna y llega a La Cornucopia, ahora llego yo, tomo mi arco y preparo una flecha, miro a todas direcciones. Quiero ir tras Hassan, casi lo hago, estoy a punto de correr siguiendo su camino pero mido posibilidades, raro en mi ponerme a analizar las cosas antes, pero siento que en este lugar es una obligación o una necesidad hacerlo. El es mucho mas rápido y ya va muy lejos con una enorme mochila, tonta yo por no reaccionar mas rápido, idiota el... por ser el. Estoy molesta. Miro a mi alrededor:

Chicos corriendo, chicos asustados y chicos emocionados, solo veo que corren en todas direcciones, no me apetece asesinar a alguien, me siento un poco aturdida por el alboroto, solo veo manchas borrosas y escucho mucho ruido. Así que empiezo a acercar mochilas al centro de la cornucopia para que nadie tome mucho, por lo menos esto debo de hacer para contribuir a la alianza, con el arco preparado por si acaso.

Voy a agarrar una próxima mochila morada cuando un par de chicos, chico y chica, del distrito 12 se aproximan a mí.

Tomo la mochila y la jalo hacia mí, pero el chico pensó lo mismo, solo que la fuerza es aplicada en dirección contraria, miro sus ojos grises un momento, lleva un cuchillo en mano, no se si planee utilizarlo contra mi pero no quiero averiguarlo, pienso rápido, reúno fuerzas en mis piernas y le doy una patada fuerte en el pecho, el chico cae al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Jesse!-Grita la chica-pero llega alguien que la levanta del cabello como una muñeca de trapo que pesa solo gramos y le corta el cuello con un cuchillo enorme, es Caden. Sus ojos muestran una terrorífica emoción, también lleva una de sus queridas lanzas.

-Que grito tan molesto-dice y deja caer a la chica.

Estoy asustada ahora, mi corazón empieza a golpear mas fuerte, tanto que se pasa a mi garganta, me siento como si me hubieran agitado mucho, me levanto rápido, todas estas cosas ocurren en solo minutos o segundos y veo que el chico del 12 se está levantando, tiene cara de asustado, no se si vio como Caden se deshizo de su compañera, pero si se que me va a tacar con su pequeño cuchillo, pero soy más rápida, preparo la flecha y le da en su cuello.

Lo hice, no puedo creerlo, acabo de asesinar a un tributo y no puedo evitar temblar, empiezo a caminar en reversa hasta que choco con la pared de la Cornucopia, aún estoy temblando de sorpresa, ya está hecho, respondí al cuestionamiento que me hice antes de venir: Sí soy capaz de matar por regresar a casa.

Tomo todo el aire que puedo para llenar mis pulmones agitados, Arianne relájate, son Los Juegos, debes de sobrevivir. Voy a acercar más mochilas cuando una fuerza se aplica sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mi costado derecho para ser mas especifica y caigo al suelo bruscamente.

Un chico alto que lleva una pequeña espada en mano la levanta para atacar, cuando una lanza lo atraviesa por el abdomen, ruedo a un lado y el chico cae en el lugar donde yo estaba hace unos segundos, giro mi cuello en dirección de donde vino el arma y veo a Aaron de pie, la lanza salió de su mano desde bastante lejos, ya se porque obtuvo un 10.

-No escuchaste a Jolianne ni un momento ¿verdad?-dice elevando la voz para que lo escuche y se va por ahí, de seguro a buscar mas victimas.

Yo me quedo seria, me levanto y sigo haciendo lo mío, me siento atolondrada y torpe, es verdad en que no escuché mucho a Jolianne después de todo. Al parecer si decía cosas importantes.

Mientras acerco mochilas veo a mis aliados, no es tiempo de observar tranquila,pero no lo estoy en realidad, si no es lo que veo a mi alrededor para estar atenta a cualquier cuerpo que se acerque a mi, mientras acerco provisiones:

Caden da miedo con sus lanzas. Milenna lanzando cuchillos, ya había visto que era buena, pero hay diferencia en acertarle a un objeto inanimado que a chicos asustados, por lo que me sobresalto cuando le lanza un cuchillo en la pierna para hacer caer al chico del 8, y después le lanza a otras partes del cuerpo, aparto rápido la mirada, no quiero ver eso. Ya vi lo que Aaron hace. Dan y Sphene corren por ahí con una espada cada uno.

Después de varios minutos, no se en cuanto tiempo exactamente concluyó el Baño de Sangre, pero ahora todo se queda tranquilo, lo único que se mueve son los cuerpos de mis aliados.

Todos se ven terroríficamente felices, con sus espadas, lanzas y cuchillos pintados de rojo, estamos esparcidos alrededor de la Cornucopia, y nos empezamos a reunir dentro.

No quiero ver los cuerpos inertes de los chicos, que hace un rato corrían por sus vidas.

¡Bum! Suena un cañonazo, que es el que indica que hay un tributo menos.

¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! Siguen sonando hasta llegar a diez… diez, de 24, 14; 14 quedamos vivos.

-¡¿Solo 10?!-dice Caden, con un tono de voz que refleja decepción.-Que les pasa, ¿No aprendieron nada bueno en casita?-dice elevando la voz.

-Relájate por favor-dice Sphene-todavía tenemos muchos días de diversión.

-Sí, así tendremos algo que hacer, será entretenido salir a buscar presas-dice Milenna divertida, acariciando un cuchillo.

-Está bien, está bien-contesta Caden riéndose, pero aún se ve molesto-supongo que si será interesante buscar tributos asustados, y… ¿De cuántos pobres chicos se deshizo cada quién?

-Dos-contesta Aaron-El chico del 6 y la del 9.

-Yo dos-dice Milenna emocionada-La verdad no me importa de qué Distrito hayan sido.l

-La verdad sí, no importa de donde eran, yo me deshice de tres-después se dirige a Dan, luego a Sphene y a mí-¿Y?

-La chica del 11-contesta Dan algo serio, no lo vi matando a nadie, si lo hizo, pero no lo vi cuando lo hizo y me alegra no haberlo hecho, no se si hubiera cambiado mi opinión acerca de el, no lo veo como a los otros chicos de mi alianza, hasta ahora me a agradado.

-¿Y tú? – me dice Caden, y su mirada me incomoda-A ver si la enana supo hacer algo bueno, vi que el chico del 12 estaba tirado a tus pies-¿Pasó algo interesante?

-No, no pasó nada interesante-digo evitando mirarlo, después lo miro directo a los ojos-Solo lo asesiné.

Se voltea ahora hacia Sphene, y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa que no entiendo.

-La verdad a mí me enseñaron a contar muy bien, o es que se me olvidó o es que en verdad solo queda uno, me imagino que tú fuiste, ¿no?, o eres una chica habladora, porque uno es muy poquito-dice el levantando la ceja.

-Sí, fue uno, esa niñita tonta se fue-dice Sphene tratándole de quitar importancia, pero se ve que esta apenada-Uno menos, todavía tengo varios días para mostrar lo que tengo cariño.

-No me gustan las chicas habladoras¿sabes?-No se porque le dice eso, pero se como es Sphene, de seguro se la paso presumiendo sus habilidades, a mi también me presumió un poco. Pero una sonrisa sale de mi al ver su cara. Habladora.

Caden se ríe y nos retiramos por un momento para esperar que los aerodeslizadores se lleven los cuerpos de los chicos, cuando se los llevan, empezamos a ver las provisiones, no hay muchas como en otros años, esto me preocupa, pero si hay suficientes como para mas de una semana. Comenzamos a separarlas por comida, agua, cobijas y cosas para primeros auxilios.

* * *

Llega la tarde y mis aliados comienzan a buscar algo para cenar. Yo me quedo sentada sobre mi bolsa de dormir, dormiremos al aire libre, hace calor, aunque pensándolo bien, mucho menos que en el día, ahorita ya es soportable.

-Arianne ¿quieres algo de comer?-me pregunta Dan, y se acerca a mi con una bolsa, me imagino que contiene comida, en su mano.

No tengo nada de hambre, siento mi estomago muy agitado.

-No gracias, así esta bien.

Ya pasó una parte muy dura de los Juegos, el Baño de Sangre, ha sido la situación mas horrible en la que he estado, ver a mis aliados asesinando a otros tributos, y yo... ¿que habrán pensado en casa? ellos me dijeron que querían que volviera, que hiciera todo lo posible por regresar a casa, doy un suspiro. Esto se tiene que hacer, quiero volver, "es para sobrevivir" me repito a mi misma, no lo hago por querer o porque me guste, a diferencia de los otros chicos que estoy viendo. Doblo mis piernas y las pego a mi pecho mientras las rodeo con mis brazos. Tranquila, esto es lo que estas obligada a hacer para volver a ver el mar.

Mas tarde suena el himno de Panem, todos miramos atentos el cielo y empiezan a aparecer las caras:

La chica del 3, Los chicos del 5 y 6, la chica del 7, El chico del 8, La chica del 9, 10 y 11 y ambos del 12.

Es curioso, a todos los Distritos les quedo por lo menos un tributo, a excepción del 12, que yo misma eliminé a Jesse, aparece un poco de remordimiento de nuevo, pero trato de calmarme.

Empiezan mis intentos de recordar para contar los que quedan vivos, quedamos 14, 6 son de mi alianza, ¿Quiénes son los otros 8?

A ver, está el chico del 3, me acuerdo de el porque siempre me tenía que esperar a que pasara su Distrito antes que el mío en las sesiones privadas, puntajes y entrevistas, si, era un niño pequeño y pecoso, ese es; la Chica del 5 y la del 6 que no se sus nombres ni me acuerdo mucho de sus aspectos; y claro, Hassan, él es peligroso; también esta Velvet, el público la quiere por lo que supongo que tendrá patrocinadores; también Ray y Tansel, ellos son otros tributos que son peligrosos, obtuvieron buenas notas; y el chico del 11, del que desconozco completamente su nombre, puntaje o cualquier referencia sobre él.

Después de ver a los tributos que no sobrevivieron nos turnamos para hacer guardia y dormir, antes dice Caden:

-Duerman bien, compañeros, porque mañana será un día divertido de caza. Todos asienten un tanto entusiasmados.

* * *

**Que les pareció el Baño de Sangre? Que tal la arena? Como vieron a los profesionales? Como vieron a Arianne? fíjense muy bien en su personalidad, supongo que ya saben como es después de todos estos capítulos no? Si... jojojo...**

**Decidí subir un capitulo pronto, porque han estado sencillos mis exámenes y pues, ando de buen humor :D**

**Gracias por leer, regalenme un review, me gustan sus opiniones :3 Saludos!**


	10. Día 2: Explorando y cazando

**10-Día 2: Explorando y cazando**

-¡Levántense! ¿O quieren esperarse a que se les quite el sueño para estar cómodos?. Que empiece la diversión-dice Milenna, golpeando con un cuchillo la Cornucopia, produciendo un molesto sonido metálico.

Me recuerda a mí cuando me levantaba en la mañana muy emocionada por ir a la playa y despertaba a Corey a las 5:00am para ir a nadar. Claro, yo solo quería nadar inocentemente, ella quiere matar tributos.

-Linda, nosotros somos los protagonistas, no solo tú-dice Sphene, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Milenna, y esta ultima de lanza una mirada que dice "no me toques".

-Necesitaremos organizarnos-dice Aaron- Hay que planear por dónde empezar, hay cuatro direcciones distintas por donde se pudieron haber ido los demás.

-Oh, claro, tienes tanta razón Aaron-dice Sphene, con la misma voz tonta.

-Es verdad -agrega Caden, queriendo hacerse mas importante, el quiere ser el "protagonista" a mi me causa gracia-¿por dónde empezamos?, hay que pensar como cobardes-pone cara de pensativo- ¿por dónde creen que se esconderían?-dice algo enfadado de tener que ir a buscar.

Suena despectivo llamar "cobardes" a los otros tributos, todos tienen el mismo objetivo, solo intentan sobrevivir, pero ya aprendí a ignorar los comentarios de idiota que hace Caden, esta bien, no tanto.

-Mira, valiente chico-comienzo con un tono casual, pero no sirve porque se nota una ligera molestia en mi voz-¿No que te gusta la diversión? O ahora quieres que todos estén ahí enfrente de ti, claro que se iban a ir a lugares distintos ¿o no eres muy valiente y muy bueno para ir a buscarlos y encontrar algunos?

-Tan pequeña y tan ruda-dice riendo-Si, supongo que jugaremos a las escondidas ¿que les parece empezar por los árboles?

-Es buena idea, los otros tributos debieron de haber encontrado que ahí hay más posibilidades de esconderse, además de que salieron corriendo rápido, no creo que hayan tenido ganas de ponerse a escalar-agrega Aaron-¿Quiénes van?-dice alternando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros.

-Yo iré-se apresura Milenna-No me quedare aburrida aquí, he esperado esto desde que salí elegida-quiero presumirle en su carota de estúpida a Kya que yo me estoy divirtiendo, y ella esta como inútil en casa, con la oportunidad de venir a los juegos perdida para siempre.

Todos se quedan callados, ignoramos ese comentario, ¿Quién rayos es Kya?

-Eeh, está bien, vas tu Milenna-dice Caden-Aaron, debes de venir tú, esas lanzas quiere tener acción ya.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice este levantando las lanzas-no se vayan a echar a perder por desuso, y creo que Arianne debe de venir, ella es la única que usa arco, sirve para atacar de lejos, y cualquiera de nuestras lanzas pueden ser más notorias y somos más grandes.

-Sí, tienes razón, la pequeña sirve para esto, y ustedes-dice mientras mira a Sphene y a Dan-Van a quedarse a vigilar.

-Oh, claro, como diga el rey-dice Sphene, parece molesta-lo mejor va para lo último-agrega blandiendo su espada.

-Está bien- se limita a decir Dan, y se va a sentar, el no parece muy entusiasmado desde que empezaron los Juegos.

-Oigan, pero hay que comer, no vamos a cazar con el estómago vacío-agrega Milenna.

Se oyen murmuros de asentimiento, y todos empezamos a buscar en las provisiones. Me espero un momento a ver si vamos a limitar lo que usaremos ahora, pero nadie habla y yo no soy la diferencia, tengo el estómago vacío. Recuerdo que lo último que comí fue el tazón de frutas y el trozo de pan la mañana antes de venir a los Juegos, no me dio hambre en todo el día debido a las emociones que surgieron dentro de mi en su transcurso.

Busco en una mochila, la mayoría son alimentos secos, claro, deben de ser alimentos no perecederos, tomo una bolsa con tiras de carne seca y una con frutos en el mismo estado. Antes de comer pienso lo ridículo que es esto, los otros chicos salieron con no se que numero tan limitado de provisiones, y nosotros teniendo un desayuno antes de salir a explorar. Miro bien lo que tomé:

La bolsa contiene 5 trozos de carne, sabe bien, aunque después de haber degustado todos esos platillos del Capitolio, comparándola no es más que cartón Después abro la bolsa de frutos secos, tiene también nueces, me como la fruta y estoy ligeramente satisfecha, no quiero quedar muy llena.

Cuando todos terminamos, nos levantamos, llenamos unas pequeñas mochilas con agua y algunas provisiones por si acaso se necesitan y empezamos a caminar hacia la zona de los árboles.

Ya que estamos dentro de la zona, comienzo a ver a mi alrededor, los árboles son pequeños, algunos hasta de mis estatura, están más o menos a dos o tres metros unos de otros, se oyen ruidos entre la hierba seca que hay a nuestros pies. Ruidos de insectos y no sé qué otros pequeños animales pueda haber. ¿Venenosos?¿peligrosos? no lo se, mejor tengo cuidado donde pongo mis pies.

* * *

Caminamos un rato sin encontrar nada, vamos derecho, a veces giramos, y no vemos más que hierba y árboles. ¿Nadie se preocupa por fijarse por donde vamos? Hace mucho calor, no me siento con muchos ánimos.

Veo que llevamos mucho tiempo, nadie habla, pero a veces se escuchan bufidos y sonidos de aburrimiento o desagrado por parte de mis acompañantes, hasta yo suelto algunos.

-Esto es aburrido-dice Milenna rompiendo el silencio-no hay nada aquí, deberíamos regresar.

-No creo que deberíamos regresar, todavía es temprano y ya estamos aquí-difiere Aaron- hay que buscar más, cuando este oscureciendo debemos regresar, ahí si será necesario.

-Vamos Milenna, un poco más-habla Caden.

-Está bien, llevamos horas, hay que descansar aquí-dice sentándose, pero da un brinco rápido y suelta un gritito.

-¿Qué pasa? Le digo asustada.

-Aaay, aay aaaaaah-se aleja-¡es un bicho horrible!-Me da risa su reacción, no que chica ruda ¿eh?

-¿Qué? Es una serpiente-digo acercándome y confirmo mi duda, este lugar está lleno de animales, al parecer venenosos-mejor no hay que acercarnos a…-miro a mi alrededor, el suelo está lleno de matorrales-…tanto a los matorrales, hay que tener cuidado.

Después del suceso de la serpiente seguimos caminando un rato más, voy un poco atrás del grupo, me duelen los pies, tengo la boca seca, ya casi se me acaba el agua, por lo que quiero guardarla, ya deben de ser las cuatro de la tarde más o menos, cuando… escucho un ruido, me detengo en seco, nadie parece darse cuenta, miro a mi alrededor, son varias voces.

_-Tranquila Olive-_dice una voz, suena muy maternal-estará bien, es solo un pequeño corte.

_-Esa chica del uno-_dice con voz infantil, la que supongo es Olive.

_.Rhianne, ¡shh!-_dice una tercera voz, esta es masculina_-me parece haber escuchado algo._

Me acerco más, cautelosa, parece que mis aliados se dan cuenta de que vi algo, no lo preguntan, saben que no deben de hacer ruido, solo se quedan inmóviles esperando a que diga algo.

Ahora lo veo mejor escondida entre algunos árboles, esta una chica rubia muy pálida, debe de tener unos 13 años, es la chica del 5, ya la recuerdo un poco, está sentada con un corte en la pantorrilla bastante grande, ella debe de ser Olive. Hay otra chica de cabello castaño rojizo, que está sentada al lado poniéndole vendajes, parece tener unos 18 años, es la del Distrito 6 que supongo que es Rhianne, y la voz de chico que ahora lo reconozco: es Hassan. Un impulso de salir hacia el me llega. Comienzo a preparar la flecha, pero después dudo.

¿Hago conocer que vi a tres tributos o simplemente digo que fue mi imaginación?La chica esta herida, obviamente los mataran, pero…es mi oportunidad de deshacerme de él cuanto antes, es un rival fuerte. Los Juegos no se ganan cuidando a los demás, mi cabeza esta procesando información.

-Son tributos-me sorprendo a mí misma, di el aviso.

_-Corran- _murmura Hassan, él fue más rápido y listo. Otra vez...

Las chicas se levantan, él ayudando a Olive, pero ya estamos tras ellos, cuando Aaron agarra la larga coleta rubia de la chica y tira fuerte de ella, la atrapó.

¡Olive!-grita desesperada Rhianne.

Automáticamente lanzo una flecha, la chica se cubre con el brazo y la flecha se hunde en su antebrazo derecho, ella corre y la pierdo de vista, Milenna y Caden supongo que estaban tras de Hassan, yo no, pero no lo alcanzaran, es el chico mas rápido que conozco, ahora regresan jadeando, claro, ellos no lo iban a alcanzar porque no pueden.

-Se escapó-dice frustrado Caden.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, no fue en vano-comenta Aaron con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es verdad, ¿quién la quiere?- se emociona Milenna.

La chica está muy asustada, nos mira a todos como un animalito indefenso.

-Bueno, Arianne dio el aviso-dice Caden-tal vez…

-¿Porque no se la queda la menor?-me apresuro a decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente, esta chica está totalmente indefensa, no quiero hacerle nada… yo misma, directamente, digo mientras miro a Milenna.

-Oh, gracias-dice ella en todo de alago.

-Como quieras-dice Caden quitándole importancia-Milenna, haz lo tuyo.

Milenna pasa con cara de concentración, toma uno de los cuchillos no sin antes acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Aaron, ¿la podrías soltar?- este hace caso y la deja en el piso, la chica no se mueve. Una sensación poco agradable aparece en mi estomago.

Milenna prepara un cuchillo y le acierta en el abdomen a la niña.

¡Bum!

Suena el cañonazo automáticamente después. Yo me siento mal, siento pena por la chica, pero extrañamente se me pasa después.

* * *

Caminamos de vuelta hacia nuestro campamento, duramos una hora más o menos, ahora que sabemos hacia donde vamos exactamente. Cuando llegamos ya está atardeciendo.

-¿Cómo les fue?-se apresura Sphene-oímos un cañonazo.

-Claro que fuimos nosotros-dice Aaron-niña del 5, la que se te escapo, pero no te preocupes, ya Milenna se encargó de ella-dice sin importancia.

Sphene hace una mueca y se va a sentar, ya es mas tarde y nos sentamos a comer un poco.

¡Bum!

-Pero que…-dice Caden desconcertado.

-Oh si Caden, murió otro tributo y no fuiste tú-se burla Sphene.

-Cállate, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Ya no importa, quedan otros 6 chicos con los que podemos hacer algo bueno-dice Milenna-Pero igual su voz suena con curiosidad de saber que le ocurrió a ese tributo.

Seguimos sentados después del cañonazo, seis chicos, y los otros seis somos… nosotros, no puedo creerlo, no me agrada la idea de quedar con mis aliados al final, tal vez no les tenga estima, tal vez a uno que otro como Dan o Aaron por ser de casa, yo no mataría a alguien de casa, pero son chicos preparados, dispuestos a luchar y ganar, entrenados desde pequeños y mas grandes que yo, no se como me iría en una lucha contra ellos y me queda claro que les gusta "divertirse" sin remordimiento alguno.

Retiro esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y pienso extrañamente sin culpa que tenga uno o dos aliados menos pronto.

Suena el himno de Panem y aparecen las caras en el cielo, veo a Olive, con una cara tan inocente, después la sigue el chico del 11. ¿Qué le pasaría a él? Lo encontraría algún otro tributo, o, me recorre el cuerpo una horrible sensación cada vez que pienso en mutaciones, aunque se me hace muy pronto para que ya las dejen por ahí, casi siempre se esperan a que estén los Juegos más avanzados. Pero he visto los Juegos, no siempre mueren a manos de profesionales o de otros tributos, muchos por hambre, sed o "accidentes". Tal vez eso le pasó al chico.

Nos repartimos las guardias, me toca primero, perfecto, así me duermo todo lo que queda después.

Me quedo pensando en casa, llega la nostalgia a mí, en verdad quiero volver, quiero ver a Emmeline, Keira, mis padres, Eve y Corey.

Se me ocurre algo, debo de regresar, debo de hacerlo, por Emme, por Kei, mi familia, mi mar y lo que me gusta de mi Distrito.

Ya debieron de pasar las horas que me tocan hacer guardia asi que levanto a Sphene, a ella le toca después de mí, se levanta molesta, si princesita, no estas para descansar, pero aun así lo hace y se pone a vigilar.

Me recuesto intentando dormir, con la meta que me propuse hace unos minutos:regresar a casa cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Ahí esta el día 2! otro de los Juegos, :O Arianne...**

**Escribir de profesiones malvados, me es raro :3 **


	11. Día 3: Sin resultados

**11-Día 3: Sin resultados**

Esta mañana es Aaron quien nos despierta, otro día más en los Juegos, se que ayer me preocupé por la pequeña niña del 5, pero toda la noche en mi cabeza hubo una gran batalla de pensamientos contrarios, ahora creo que ya se cual ganó:debemos de encontrar mas tributos o por lo menos no quedarnos sentados, eso no trae nada bueno, lo se porque he visto los Juegos desde pequeña.

Tomamos de las mochilas de suministros lo que necesitamos para el día de hoy, aunque veo que hay una gran cantidad de comida para nosotros, no me arriesgo a tomar mucho, unas galletas saladas con unas tiras de carne y ya.

-¿Quién va a salir hoy?-hablo yo por primera vez en el día. Me siento algo nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿Y para dónde iremos?-agrega Sphene, usa "iremos", ella de seguro quiere ir. Cada palabra que dice esta chica me molesta.

-Deberían de quedarse dos de los que fuimos ayer-dice Aaron-y Sphene y Danburit pueden venir.

Sphene sonríe.

-Está bien, espero que hagan algo bueno-dice Caden, mirando a Sphene, parece que ya la agarro contra ella, en fin, no me quita el sueño, el es un pesado, ella una tonta, que se diviertan-ustedes dos-añade mirándonos a mí y a Milenna-quédense aquí a vigilar, ya fueron ayer, podrían ir después. Hoy vamos a la zona de los arbustos.

Milenna suelta un bufido.

-Ese lugar se ve aburrido, no necesito ir, me quedo porque yo quiero, no porque tú lo dices-me causa mucha gracia ese comentario de Milenna, a veces es tan inmadura.

Cuatro de mis aliados se van hacia la zona de los arbustos, no creo que ahí este algún tributo escondido, no se ve un buen lugar para esconderse, desde que lo vi por primera vez lo pensé De seguro quieren cubrir toda la arena, además para explorar y conocer un poco el lugar. Mis aliados ya se internaron en los amarillos arbustos, me quedo mirando hasta que desaparecen entre la seca vegetación.

* * *

Hace calor, ya han pasado ya algunas horas desde que se fueron, no sé porque llevan tanto tiempo, solo son matorrales, ¿O será que hay algo más por ahí?¿Se habrán perdido? O… no, descarto la idea, no ha sonado ningún cañonazo.

Ya han pasado mas horas, o es lo que yo siento, ya es más del mediodía, no he cruzado palabra con Milenna, ella se ha pasado todo el tiempo lanzando cuchillos al aire o sentada, yo de vez en cuando me cambio de sitio, estoy aburrida.

De repente un miedo me invade, estamos demasiado tranquilas, no me gusta tanta tranquilidad, espero que mis aliados ya estén cerca de encontrar algo. Dentro de mi deseo mucho que algo interesante esté ocurriendo en alguna otra parte de la arena.

-Esto es aburrido, es muy aburrido-Milenna rompe el silencio de horas-esos inútiles no han hecho nada, no ha sonado ningún cañonazo.

-Si no se ve la gran cosa ese lugar-me levanto, tomo mi arco y empiezo a lanzar flechas al aire, el aburrimiento pudo conmigo.

-¿Que habrá pensado la idiota de Kya ayer que acabe con la chica del 5?

No sé quién es Kya, ayer la mencionó también, estoy segura de que la detesta por la forma en la que se refiere a ella. La curiosidad y el aburrimiento se combinan y pregunto automáticamente:

-¿Quién es Kya?

-¿Kya? ¿Que si quien es Kya? Ja-ja, es mi tonta hermana, ahora es inútil, porque yo estoy aquí y ella no.

No contesto nada, esa risa en ella me asusta, otra vez parece loca, pero vuelve a hablar:

-Sí, ella se iba a presentar voluntaria este año-ahora comprendo, Kya es la chica enfurecida que se vio en la cosecha-y ya tiene cumplidos los 18 años, ya no podrá venir a los Juegos nunca más, porque vine yo-dice en tono de suficiencia con una voz cantarina, yo mantengo la boca cerrada-¿Sabes? Yo iba a venir a los Juegos cuando cumpliera 18, pero aproveché la oportunidad.

-Vi que saliste seleccionada, y si ella quería ser voluntaria, ¿porque no lo hizo?, bueno, si lo hizo ¿pero porque no vino ella?-veo que ella quiere hablar del tema, parece que la alegra, además estoy muy enfadada y le sigo la corriente.

-Si lo hizo, claro que si, pero por haber sido mi nombre el del papel yo tenía más importancia, ya ha pasado varias veces en el Distrito, si el cosechado quiere ir a los Juegos y otro se presenta voluntario, el cosechado decide si quiere voluntario o no, ya que fuimos los seleccionados-nunca lo había pensado, que el cosechado quisiera ir a los Juegos, y es increíble que en su Distrito se peleen por ser el tributo. En el Distrito 4 no se pelean así por el puesto. Muchas veces hay voluntario, pero solo uno.

-¿Porque no te esperaste a ser mayor para venir?, y así tener más preparación.

-Tengo muy buenas razones-cambia su tono de voz a uno de desprecio-Kya es la niña bonita y mimada que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, si, pues ahora no obtuvo lo que quería, ella sabía que yo podía hacerle algo así, creía que me presentaría voluntaria solo para arruinarla, y le dijo a papi, me regañaron, me dijeron que no lo hiciera y "bla-blá" cosas tontas-añade más enojada-Kya siempre ha sido la favorita…

Nunca pensé en que habría tras estos chicos, no puedo creer que Milenna se esté abriendo así conmigo, somos rivales, fingimos por un tiempo como que no, pero al final lo somos, todos lo somos en este lugar. Tal vez quiere presumir que es una chica rebelde que se burló de su hermana, tiene sentido.

-…si, pero el día de la cosecha que el papel que sacó la mujer del Capitolio-ahora su voz es de alegría-tenía escrito mi nombre, aproveche la oportunidad, papá me había dicho que NO fuera voluntaria para venir a Los Juegos, no dijo nada sobre venir a Los Juegos siendo elegida.

Está muy contenta, tiene esa sonrisa que asusta que casi le llega a las orejas, hace una pausa y continúa:

-Está bien, está bien, fui elegida y dije que no quería voluntarias, además de que me pareció una idea encantadora venir a los Juegos siendo aún joven, ya estoy entrenada lo suficiente, y me inspiró el hecho de ser la vencedora más joven-el hecho de que ella se llame "vencedora" me molesta-ganaba doble, venía siendo joven y ponía en su lugar a mi querida hermanita.

Ya no dice nada más, y yo no pregunto, creo que está loca, el odio que le tiene a su hermana la hace loca, pero no me pongo a juzgarla, no conozco a su familia, tal vez si la trataban muy mal, no conozco lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero me enoja que ella ya se esté pre-proclamando "la vencedora más joven(claro, vencedora chica, ya ha habido un vencedor de 14 años, y es de mi Distrito)", todavía faltan más de una semana de Juegos, no se sabe que pueda pasar.

* * *

Vamos cerca de la zona de los arbustos y comenzamos a lanzar, ella cuchillos y yo flechas a un pedazo de cerro, es como una pared casi vertical de tierra, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se donde estarán mis aliados, asi que trato de hacer lo mas "provechoso" posible para mi, y practico tiros. La Cornucopia esta a varios metros de distancia, a ratos le echamos un vistazo, nada. Al lanzar alguna flecha mía o cuchillo de Milenna, se clava y un poco de tierra se desmorona, ese es mi entretenimiento en este momento, genial.

Estoy lanzando otra flecha cuando un bulto sale de la zona de los arboles, de la que fuimos ayer, veo que el bulto sale corriendo. Milenna se da cuenta y corremos tras el, entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor, ese bulto es Hassan, toma una mochila y sale corriendo, lanzo una flecha pero no el da ni cerca, tampoco ningún cuchillo de Milenna.

Es tarde, ya desapareció de nuestra vista.

-¡¿Como pudo haber ocurrido?!-dice Milenna furiosa-¡Esa rata del Distrito 7! ¿Es el no? El que saco un 9.

-Si-digo aun sorprendida, ¿como?, estábamos a metros de distancia, es veloz, cada vez siento mas peso al pensar en el chico. El me sorprende, me molesta, no como Sphene, es diferente. Y el hecho de que se burló así de nosotras ayuda mucho-Es Hassan Wayman-digo simplemente mirando hacia donde huyó el chico.

-¿Hassan?-dice Milenna levantando una ceja-¿Te sabes su nombre? ¿y por que motivo?, yo me se el nombre de ustedes por que estoy con ustedes, si no, no me preocuparía.

Solo me encojo de hombros ya no quiero seguir con el tema, pero ese tipo de persona no es como para ignorarla, ¿que estoy diciendo ahora? Hablo de el como si fuera importante, si es importante, pero importante deshacerme de el.

-Ninguna palabra de esto a los chicos-agrega Milenna después de un tiempo-yo solo asiento, tiene razón.

* * *

Me levanto de un brinco porque por la zona de los arbustos veo mucho movimiento y se escucha mucho alboroto, me acerco un poco para ver mejor, ya está atardeciendo cuando veo a cuatro chicos corriendo hacia acá, perseguidos por... ¿pájaros?

En cuanto sus pies salen de la zona de los arbustos los pájaros se van, ellos siguen corriendo hacia donde está el campamento. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué los pájaros dejaron de perseguirlos?

Es seguro que los Vigilantes solo querían espantarlos, o tener un poco de diversión, ellos pueden matarnos cuando quieran y como quieran.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto cuando se están acercando a nosotras, todos tienen pequeños cortes en su cara, cuello, brazos y piernas, están rojos y sudados, Milenna también está interesada por saber, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esas aves-dice Dan-llevábamos caminando horas, estábamos perdidos, ese lugar es horrible, es engañoso-dice jadeando, haciendo una gran pausa entre cada palabra para respirar.

-No hay nada-después habla Aaron-ningún rastro de tributo-hacía mucho calor, era sofocante estar ahí-continúa jadeando no menos que Dan.

Milenna tienen una gran sonrisa, y veo porque, Sphene está toda despeinada, se ve graciosa.

-Me gusta tu peinado-suelta Milenna, antes de una carcajada.

-Cállate niña, no es hora de tonterías.

-¿Entonces como ocurrió?-digo otra vez levantando un poco la voz y tomando seriedad. Los cuatro están rojos como tomates.

-Llevábamos ya horas caminando, pero empezamos a llegar a donde había arbustos muy juntos, y de ahí salió una parvada de horribles pájaros negros, tenían garras y picos afilados, y tenían colmillos-dice Caden.

Los pájaros no tienen dientes, es obvio que eran mutos, solo querían quitarlos de ahí, supongo que ya les habían aburrido. Después veo las caras de los cuatro, están asustados de verdad. Agradezco el haberme quedado "aburrida" aquí.

Ya es de noche, los chicos tomaron algunas cosas de los maletines de primeros auxilios que tenemos, se limpiaron las pequeñas heridas y después de tomar un poco de alimentos sonó el himno de Panem, y ni una cara apareció en el cielo esta noche.

Algo me recorre el cuerpo, me siento incómoda, algo mas vulnerable, como si fuera un objetivo mas notorio, hoy no murió ningún tributo, pero está bien, me tranquilizo un poco, mañana saldremos a conocer más lugares, de seguro será el de los cerros más cercanos, espero encontrar algo, pienso antes de quedarme dormida.


	12. Día 4: Nos estamos durmiendo

**12-Día 4: Nos estamos durmiendo**

Dan me despierta, se supone que yo tomaría la última guardia, pero ya es de mañana, no me despertó cuando era mi turno.

-Dan, ¿por qué no me levantaste?

-No tenía sueño, te dejé dormir un poco más.-dice sonriendo.

Solo le sonrío por amabilidad. Está bien, fue su decisión, yo estaba dispuesta despertarme a tomar mi turno de guardia si me levantaba, no lo hizo, dormí más. El me agrada un poco mas.

Hacemos lo mismo de siempre, buscamos algo y comemos, siento como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, ayer no hicimos nada "bueno", ahora tenemos una oportunidad, siento como que deberíamos hacer algo cuanto antes, o se empezarán a aburrir de nosotros, no quiero que se aburran, ya que somos la diversión.

-¿Hoy iremos hacia los cerros?-digo al instante, después de esos pensamientos en mi mente, no pude esperar más.

-¿Muy emocionada por salir ya?-me contesta Caden-Si, irán a los cerros, supongo que a Aaron y a mí nos toca ser los aburridos el día de hoy.-Me extraña que el ceda tan fácilmente a quedarse, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención, en realidad la mayoría de mis aliados es lo que quieren. Sonrío al pensar lo que les paso ayer a Caden, no por los demás, bueno, por Sphene si, tal vez lo dejó asustado al pobre matón.

-Genial, ahora si a estirar las piernas-dice Milenna.

-Mejor nos vamos ya, hay que llevar agua, hace mucho calor en esta arena, mientras mas temprano mejor.-dice Dan.

-Sí, que molesto es este lugar, ¿no pudo haber sido un bosque o algo así?-eres una estúpida Sphene, crees que le pondrán un lugar hermoso aquí, no está de vacaciones.

Preparamos cada quien una pequeña mochila y partimos hacia la zona de los cerros.

-A ver cómo se las arreglan sin nosotros-gritan Caden y Aaron riéndose.

* * *

Llegamos, primero empieza un poco de subida, vamos a gastar más energía, ir de subida implica un esfuerzo mayor, más calor y más quejas de mis acompañantes. Sphene se pasa quejándose del lugar, nunca había ido a explorar con ella, y no me gusta, se cree una princesa, ella sí que debió de ser muy mimada en su Distrito.

La pendiente del cerro empieza a hacerse cada vez mas vertical y le sumamos que el sol ya está en su posición más alta, debe de ser más del mediodía, eso nos cuesta más sudor y esfuerzo, hay matorrales y pequeñas plantas con espinas, también hay agujeros, deben de ser madrigueras de pequeños animales, como roedores.

-Esto no está funcionando-dice Milenna-no hay nada, ¿dónde se encontraran todos los demás tributos?-dice enfadada, está muy sudada y jadeando-Parece que somos los únicos que estamos en esta zona.

Veo a mis compañeros, todos están rojos como un tomate, sudados y jadeando, tienen un terrible aspecto, parece ser que yo soy la que está en mejor estado, y aun así me siento cansada, debe de ser por el lugar donde vivo, ya que es cálido y soleado, mucho menos que aquí claro, pero puedo aguantar un poco más, sólo, un poco más.

No sé qué decir, yo seguiría caminando, pero no tengo ideas. Tengo la cabeza vacía.

-¿Que deberíamos de hacer?-digo buscando desesperadamente una respuesta murando a Dan principalmente,el es el que se ve mas serio y listo ¿preguntarle que hacer a Sphene o a Milenna? no creo que sea lo mas inteligente.

-No lo sé, podríamos seguir, pero primero descansar un momento-dice Dan, también su voz suena como de cansado, miro a las demás, Milenna y Sphene ya están en el suelo tomando agua, veo que ya les queda poca.

Escuchamos unos ruidos, hacia nuestra derecha o el oeste y nos ponemos lo mas alerta que podemos ignorando un poco el cansancio, porque aquí no podemos bajar la guardia frente a cualquier ruido extraño, y es cuando veo a tres chicos caminando a unos metros en dirección contraria, son Tansel, Ray y Velvet.

No me imaginé a ellos como alianza, no los vi en el baño de sangre en realidad, no vi como salieron de ahí con que tantas provisiones o si salieron con heridas. Los chicos se ven algo cansados, pero no como nosotros, no se si Velvet tenga mucho que hacer, pero los dos chicos se ven fuertes, otra vez empiezo a analizar la situación: ellos son tres, nosotros cuatro profesionales, pero veo a mis aliados, están agotados. Yo lo estoy.

-Chicos-digo casi en un susurro-Hay tres tributos ahí, son la chica del 8 y chicos del 9 y 10.

-¿Que?-dice Dan y se levanta y se dirige a donde yo estoy para observar-¿Vamos tras ellos?-dice mirándome esperando que de una respuesta ¿es enserio le interesa saber lo que yo diga? Mi mente esta procesando la información pero no deja terminar porque alguien decidió mas rápido.

-Claro-dice Milenna intentando sonar decidida. Si, es una profesional, no dejara de serlo. No nos da tiempo de evaluar la situación y decidir que acción es mas prudente, ya que podemos dejarlos que sigan su camino y se alejen de nosotros, a lo que vinimos es a buscar tributos, también hay que considerar nuestro estado, pero Milenna ya empezó a correr tras ellos. La seguimos, no hay otra opción.

Corremos tras ellos, no se si fue buena idea o el calor me esta afectando la cabeza, la otra alianza corre de nosotros. Veo que Tansel lleva una espada, Ray lleva un cuchillo en mano y Velvet no lleva algún arma visible. ¿Porque corren tan rápido? Mi cabeza palpita, como si mi corazón estuviera en una de mis sienes, Milenna lanza un cuchillo y se entierra en el brazo de Tansel, parece que el calor la hizo perder su buena puntería. Yo disparo la flecha, pero solo roza en la pantorrilla de Ray y nada mas, sigue corriendo.

El chico del 10 grita, esta furioso.

-Voy a ir tras esa del dos...-parece que va a darse la vuelta e ir hacia nosotros. Me impresiona el chico, tiene que controlar su carácter.

-¡No, Tansel!-dice Velvet-no pierdas el control-dice entrecortadamente porque va corriendo de nosotros.-No te enfrentes a ellos, no hay que hacerlo, no te rebajes a su nivel.

Ya no puedo mas , me detengo en seco, pero me debí de haber detenido antes, porque el pedazo de tierra en el que estoy se desmorona y ruedo unos tres metros abajo, es poco, pero el piso esta lleno de pequeñas pequeñas piedras y termino empolvada y raspada, se me olvido que no estamos en un terreno liso. Lo único que pasa por mi mente es lo que dijo la chica, "no te rebajes a su nivel" ¿que quizo decir? Desde abajo escucho pasos hacia mi, y Dan hablando:

-¿Te encuentras bien Arianne?-y me da una mano como ayuda para poder levantarme.

-Si-digo sacudiendo el polvo y las piedras que se incrustaron en mis brazos y piernas-Gracias.

Los chicos de la otra alianza van muy lejos y desaparecen de mi vista, pudieron enfrentarse, pero no quisieron. Veo a mis aliados jadeando, mas rojos que nunca, al parecer yo iba adelante. ¿Son tan delicados al calor o es que si esta el clima tan extremo? Deben de tener buena condición física porque han entrenado. Estar en este desierto si les afecta mucho. No se porque la otra alianza estaba en mejor estado, tal vez tenían un campamento cerca y acababan de empezar su camino.

Estoy mareada, mi cabeza palpita, mi boca esta seca, mis piernas duelen. Mas la caída, estoy molida. A mi también me afecta este desierto.

No es momento de descansar, pero ahora todos están en el suelo bajo la débil sombra de un raquítico árbol, no puedo levantarlos a los tres, así que no tengo opción, me siento, en fin, yo también necesito descansar. Si lo necesito…

* * *

-¡Chicos!, ¡chicos!-estoy desesperada, mi corazón está muy acelerado, parece que se va a salir de mi pecho-¡Danburit!, ¡Milenna!, ¡Sphene!, levántense, ¡¿que nos pasó?!-no me había escuchado ese tono de voz.

Todos se levantan de un brinco, ya es muy tarde, deben de ser mas de las 7:00 pm, solo se ven unos pocos rayos de luz naranjas y rosados al oeste, de los que indican que esta atardeciendo.

Nos quedamos dormidos, no puedo creer, ¿Cómo paso? El calor y el cansancio nos absorbieron toda la energía, no, dormidos no, de seguro inconscientes.

-¡¿Queeeee?! porque esta tan oscuro, ¿qué pasa Dan?-dice Sphene asustada.

-Sphene, nos dormimos-dice Dan incrédulo intentando calmar a su prima, se ve protector. Es bueno con Sphene, aun cuando ella no lo trata muy bien.

Nos levantamos lo mas rápido que podemos y caminamos de regreso, estoy asustada, cualquier ruido por más mínimo que sea que escucho entre los matorrales me hace dar un respingo, sería demasiada suerte que no nos pasó nada, ahí estábamos ¡Inconscientes! Pudo habernos encontrado algún muto, un tributo o lo que sea. Cuatro chicos inconscientes en el suelo desértico Una sensación entre pena e incredulidad aparece en mi estomago, pero no dejo de pensar que tuvimos mucha suerte.

El camino de regreso es mucho mejor, aunque me siento muy desprotegida, hace mucho menos calor y ya vamos de bajada, eso nos ayuda a caminar más rápido.

Al cabo de unas horas llegamos al campamento, cuando está sonando el himno de Panem. No encontramos tributos ahora, dos días sin muertes, no, no, no, me empiezo a desesperar, eso no llama la atención y mientras más días pasen algo más terrible puede pasar.

Hasta que recuerdo, tal vez mientras dormíamos sonó un cañonazo y no escuchamos.

Vamos llegando junto a los otros dos chicos, Aaron y Caden viene hacia nosotros, se ven molestos y confundidos.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-dice Caden enfurecido-¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿O solo idiotas?!

-¡Cállate!-no soporto que me grite, quien se cree que es, no es nadie-No sabes nada de lo que pasó no vengas a gritarnos, ¿acaso quién te crees que eres?-estoy gritando, y al mismo tiempo viendo al cielo, me equivoqué, no aparece ninguna cara-No eres más importante que nosotros para venir de chico valiente, ¿oíste? No eres más importante que alguna otra persona aquí en la arena, ¡o por lo menos para ninguno de los que estamos aquí!-He tenido un día muy pesado, no quiero que un grandulón del Distrito 2 venga a gritarnos y hacerla de padre molesto porque su hijo llego tarde a casa.

Veo que Milenna se anima, a ella también le molestó que Caden se haga el jefe.

-Si, por favor Caden, si quieres gritarle a alguien ahí está un árbol, a él le interesa más escucharte que a nosotros-dice la chica con tono de enfado.

-Ya todos tranquilícense ¿qué paso? ¿Porque llegaron tan tarde?-dice Aaron buscando una respuesta.

-Sí, llegaron tarde y ningún tributo menos, son unos inútiles, mientras nosotros aquí sin hacer nada, pudimos haber hecho algo mejor-vuelve a abrir la boca Caden.

Estoy molesta, no es fácil estar aquí, me tranquilizo un poco, pero decir que nos dormimos se me hace tonto, ahora lo pienso y el enojo se empieza a ir, es estúpido quedarse dormido, pero aun así me molesta que Caden se crea el líder.

-Está más confuso ese lugar, nos perdimos-dice Danburit con tono muy serio-es aún peor que ayer-agrega preocupado, luego ve a su prima, esta asiente-No debe de haber nada ahí, solo nos queda ir al Oeste-dice señalando otra zona de los cerros.

Todos se calman y nos vamos a la Cornucopia, agradezco profundamente a Dan por no decir que nos "dormimos", él también se dio cuenta que suena muy tonto y descuidado. Al parecer el lugar al que fueron ayer era muy feo, porque Caden y Aaron, a pesar de su desconcierto y enojo, parecieron entender.

Ya nos vamos a dormir cuando Caden, el que va a tomar la primera guardia dice:

-Prepárense, mañana nos moveremos de aquí, y ahora si tenemos que hacer algo bueno de verdad, nos movemos, quieran o no.

* * *

**Aquí**** un nuevo capitulo, se que fue tranquilo, con tranquilo me refiero a que no murió ningún tributo hoy, pero no en todos los capítulos puede haber bajas de tributos, pero en algunos capítulos si, claro.**

**Que loquitos los chicos ponerse a dormir verdad xD? No, en realidad es muy feo estar con tanto cansancio y calor. Muy curioso el nombre del capitulo, ellos se quedaron dormidos literalmente, pero esa no era la intención del nombre, se refería porque no han hecho su "trabajo de profesionales" jaja.**

**Me regalan un review con su opinión? si? si? siiiii? por favor :3, bueno, aunque sea escriban "gyftgbhg", para saber que leen C:**


	13. Día 5: La primera que conocía

**13-Día 5: La primera que conocía**

Sí que nos tenemos que mover de aquí, al levantarnos todos estamos muy desconcertados, las bolsas de alimento, cobija y primeros auxilios están destrozadas.

Algo les hicieron, todas tienen pequeños agujeros, como si les hubieran echado ácido. Revisamos todo, se echó a perder más de la mitad de la comida.

No culpamos a nadie, ya que nadie oyó nada en sus guardias y no sabemos exactamente en cual pasó, no podemos hacer nada por las mochilas, sí que tenemos que movernos de aquí.

Después de buscar en todas las mochilas, queda alimento para unos 5 días, claro, con limitaciones, lo único que está intacto es el agua, que curioso.

Dividimos la comida, el agua y los suministros lo más equitativamente que podemos, todos nos quedamos con una mochila no muy grande. Después salimos directo a la otra zona de los cerros grandes, al oeste, donde no hemos ido. Es la única zona que tengo esperanzas de encontrar algo mas o menos útil en este desierto.

Estos cerros se ven más altos y largos, aunque la pendiente esta menos vertical, que bueno, no quiero que pase lo de ayer. Siento pena por lo ocurrido, fue una tontería de verdad, pero debe de ser diferente aquí, tiene que serlo, debe de haber mas hacia donde ir.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos movido desde antes-dice muy molesta Sphene-O si alguien hubiera vigilado mejor en la noche, fue un tonto el que estaba cuando esto ocurrió.

-El "hubiera" ya no existe, ya no se puede hacer nada-le digo-además, ¿tu nunca lo sugeriste o sí? Estabas tranquila donde estábamos, y otra cosa, tal vez dañaron la comida en tu guardia.

Ella ya no dice nada, sabe que tengo razón. Nunca me había preocupado de la comida desde que llegamos aquí, teníamos todo, ahora empiezo a sentirme más vulnerable. ¿De dónde obtendremos la comida en este desierto? No he visto muchas plantas o animales que parezcan comestibles, ¿De dónde obtendrán la comida los demás? No creo que hayan salido llenos de la Cornucopia. Debe de haber algún lugar, bueno, son Los Juegos del Hambre, muchos mueren por deshidratación o por falta de alimento, pero suele haber fuentes de alimento, al Capitolio no le gusta esas muertes "aburridas", prefieren ver sangre, se me revuelve el estomago al pensarlo, aunque es verdad. Llevamos ya unos 15 minutos caminando.

-Saben que, no puedo más-dice la rubia y se sienta al lado de unos extraños arbustos, de algún lugar los he visto, ese extraño color verde grisáceo con espinas-Es como ayer, no hay nada aquí, ¡nada!

-Ya levántate, llevamos poco caminando no seas…-va a decir Caden, pero no continúa.

Sphene da un grito muy agudo, veo que en su antebrazo tiene pequeños pinchazos, ella levanta el antebrazo y lo examina con rostro preocupado, se debió de haber cortado con las espinas. Pero lo que ocurre a continuación es extraño, se levanta y empieza a moverse como loca, se sacude la piel cómo si tuviera pequeños animalitos caminando por ella, no sabemos qué hacer ni que le pasa, solo la miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. Se mueve muy raro y grita. Estamos confundidos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-dice Milenna gritando, no menos extrañada que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Sphene, ¡que tienes!-dice Dan muy preocupado, tiene sus ojos azules muy abiertos y en su cara se ve desconcierto.

¡Bum!

La chica ahora esta inmóvil en el suelo, está muerta, no entiendo que pasó, nadie entiende, solo estaba sentada y de repente se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar. Solo tiene las heridas del antebrazo, pero nada mas no se le ven marcas o… un momento, ¡los arbustos! ya recuerdo en donde los vi, los vi en el Centro de Entrenamiento cuando estábamos hablando sobre plantas venenosas, si, eran esos arbustos, la mujer dijo que con solo el pequeño corte en tu piel basta para que el veneno te haga efecto, es muy exagerado, pero son cosas que el Capitolio crea, si hace horribles animales, también puede hacer horribles plantas mutantes.

Y decías que las "plantitas" eran para incompetentes.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dice Milenna aun mas desconcertada, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Dan-digo tratando de ser lo más prudente posible-El arbusto…

-Si-me interrumpe-el arbusto, lo recuerdo.

Está muy serio, se ve asustado, se ve afectado. Su voz ha cambiado mucho, como su expresión.

-Bueno, vámonos, tenemos que seguir-dice Caden. No se ve ni un poco preocupado, sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no podemos hacer nada, asi que seguimos nuestro camino.

* * *

Llevamos como 2 minutos después de lo ocurrido, siento un peso menos. Me parece extraño, hace unos minutos tenía una aliada y ahora no, pero así son las cosas aquí, no puedo ponerme de sensible si quiero volver a casa. Era Sphene, solo Sphene, pienso sin ningún remordimiento que me asusta a mi misma, estoy un paso mas de casa ¿o no?

Voy al frente del grupo, hace calor, pero de repente me llega una corriente de aire, viene del lugar a donde nos dirigimos, empiezo a avanzar un poco mas rápido, me es algo familiar, ya subimos el cerro, llego a la cima y puedo verlo:

Hay mar, ¡Hay mar! Una sensación de alivio me llega, después de lo asustada que estaba antes por la comida ahora estoy mucho mejor, aquí el calor se aligera por la brisa, al sudar menos, nuestra demanda de agua será menor, y el mar es una fuente de alimentos, aprendí a pescar antes de caminar como todos los niños de Distrito, también esta Aaron, no sé si él sepa pescar, porque es de familia de comerciantes, pero aun asi ¿Quién no sabe pescar en el Distrito 4?

-Arianne-me grita Aaron-¿Por qué corres? ¿que pasa?

No me di cuenta que corrí tanto dejando atrás al grupo, ahora se están acercando.

-¡Hay mar! ¡Hay mar!

-¿Qué?-dice Caden incrédulo-no puede haber…

Se queda callado, porque ya están llegando los otros cuatro, tienen los ojos muy abiertos, miran el agua incrédulos Aaron suelta una risa que suena entre emoción y alivio, supongo que al ser del Distrito 4 se sintió identificado como yo.

Ahora veo la situación mucho mejor, no lo hubiera imaginado, estoy emocionada, esto me va a ayudar a soportar más tiempo aquí. Esto hará la arena un poco, menos horrible.

Observo lo que tengo frente a mí, es una bahía, la parte que es la arena es de unos 20 metros. Después empiezan esos mismos cerros rodeándola, no se cuantos kilómetros sean de cerros, pero es grande para nosotros,ahora entiendo, la arena se extiende mucho mas al oeste. Lo que mas importa en el momento es que encontramos alimento, si es que hay peces... debe de haber, vamos a probar.

-Qué extraño este lugar, quien se hubiera imaginado que en este desierto habría mar ¿de seguro están muy contentos no pececitos?-dice Milenna mirándonos a mí y a Aaron.

-Sí, lo estoy, esto nos da ventajas a todos, ¿No te acuerdas que estamos faltos de alimento-digo, mi voz suena alegre-Entonces que, ¿sabes pescar?-le digo a Aaron.

-De donde crees que soy-me dice contento, levantando una lanza y me ofrece una.

-Sí, claro-no me importa ese comentario presumido, solo acepto la lanza y tomamos unas bolsas que había en la mochila de objetos.

Nos quitamos las botas y el cinto para quedar en el puro mono, si era para mojarse después de todo.

Entramos al agua, esta un poco fresca y empezamos, si se ven muchos peces, solo querían movernos de ahí, siempre debe de haber fuentes de alimento, aunque sea para tener energía y poder levantar un cuchillo y cortarle el cuello al otro.

Cuando Aaron saca el primer pez me sorprende, es mejor que yo. Pero veo a los peces, son algo tontos, son fáciles de pescar, mucho mas que los del Distrito, bien, mas cómodo para nosotros.

-Pescas bien-le digo-¿dónde aprendiste?-el hace la cara como si fuera la pregunta mas tonta del mundo, si es algo tonta, es obvio que lo aprendió en el Distrito 4, me rió un poco-Me refiero que si quien te enseño.

-Mi abuelo, el me enseño a pescar desde muy pequeño, él siempre dijo que para venir a los Juegos es tan importante un arma como saber sobrevivir, así que me enseño a cazar, hacer trampas y pescar, claro, es lo que a mi abuelo le ayudó al ganar los Juegos.

Un momento; primero, desde niño ya tenía planeado venir a los Juegos; segundo, ¿Su abuelo? ¿Como pude ser tan tonta? Él es nieto de un vencedor del Distrito 4, Erwann Lane me parece que es su nombre, ganó hace ya un tiempo, como en la segunda decena de los Juegos del Hambre.

-No sabía que tu abuelo era un vencedor, bueno, no le recordaba, no te había ubicado.

-Claro que no, porque nunca hablé contigo para que lo supieras-me molesta como lo dijo, fue en un tomo de superioridad-siempre fui muy discreto en ese tema, no voy por todo el Distrito gritando que soy el nieto de un vencedor.-cambia el tono de voz, ahora suena mas a risa- a ti solo te recuerdo jugando en los entrenamientos-después me mira con sus ojos verdes del Distrito, me recuerdan a casa.

-¿A si? ¿entonces me mirabas en los entrenamientos?-esa pregunta sonó como coqueteo, pero mi intención no fue ni lo mas cerca a eso, si no es mi simple curiosidad.

-No te miraba a ti-dice riendo, yo frunzo el ceño como pregunta y voy a abrir la boca, el entiende,vuelve reír y continua-Veía a tu amiga Emmeline, la rubia.

Me sorprende un poco estar hablando con Aaron de Emmeline, nunca creí que ella iba a ser un tema de conversación entre nosotros dos. Emmeline es muy linda, es de las chicas mas lindas del Distrito, muchos chicos la seguían y les gustaba, pero ella siempre fue muy tranquila y muy tímida respecto al tema. Aaron continua:

-En realidad quería hablarle desde hace tiempo, y pensé que el mejor momento seria después de los Juegos, podría intentarlo, pero no contaba con venir con una de sus mejores amigas-dice en tono casual.

Algo presiona mi pecho, no se si es por la confesión que me acaba de hacer. No creo que era algo que debía de saber, a el lo recuerdo entrenando, pero lo veía de lejos, es atractivo, pero era muy serio, se decía que se creía demasiado importante y superior que todos para hablar con cualquier persona "corriente", el tenia un exclusivo grupo de amigos. ¿Porque me dijo eso? Ademas yo salí elegida primero, el fue voluntario, pero claro, no podía dejar de ir a los Juegos por esa cosa tan tonta como yo. ¿Si tiene planeado regresar y hablar con Emmeline aunque yo...? se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo. Si regreso al Distrito, tendré un peso de mas sabiendo lo que Aaron me acaba de decir. Me siento un poco molesta con el. ¿Acaso insinuó que sera difícil hablar con Emmeline si el gana porque yo habré muerto en la arena?

-A ella no le agradaban los Juegos-digo fríamente, el me voltea a ver y vuelvo a hablar alzando la voz-A Emme no le agradaban los Juegos del Hambre...-quiero continuar diciendo "Si ganabas ella solo te vería como monstruo ¿crees que te aceptaría?-...si, no le gustaban, y mucho menos las personas que van a ellos voluntariamente.-Digo la palabra "voluntariamente" un poco mas lento, pronunciando con cuidado cada letra, como cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño.

Va a decir algo, su expresión cambió a una de ¿tristeza?, pero me alejo a nadar a otro lado, ya no quiero hablar, después de un momento en el agua, ahora siento pena y ese mismo nudo en la garganta. Independientemente de que sea Emme, es una chica, y a el le gusta, no se como o que tan importante lo considere, solo me importa mas porque es mi amiga y la conozco, tal vez a ella también le hubiera gustado...

Estos chicos tienen planes, tienen o tenían una vida, él es de casa, ahora me siento algo triste, pero el decidió venir.

* * *

Pescamos lo suficiente después de unas horas, enseño a Caden, Milenna y a Dan a quitarle las espinas y las escamas a los peces, hacemos una fogata y los cocinamos. No quiero volver a tocar el tema con Aaron, el parece entenderlo, me mira con una expresión que identifico como ¿apenado?.

Me concentro en el pescado, sabe bien, diferente a los que he comido, he comido pescado toda mi vida y me encanta, también es la carne que aporta más proteína.

-Sabe... bien-dice Milenna, con cara de novedad-Nunca lo había probado.

-Sí, buen trabajo chicos marinos-después dice Caden.

En la noche suena el himno de Panem, seguido de los caídos de hoy, veo el rostro de Sphene, cuando aparece, Dan se voltea, desde que ella murió se le ve la cara de preocupación, o hasta de miedo, aún me intriga mas que antes.

Terminamos de comer y preparamos un nuevo campamento, nos repartimos las guardias, me toca en medio, así que mientras puedo dormir.

El día de hoy fue "interesante", lo que le gusta al Capitolio, murió alguien y hubo descubrimientos, para ellos no es más que un _show_.

Empiezo a bostezar, ya tengo sueño, veo el mar que tenemos enfrente, no puedo creer que sea artificial, pero sí que mejoró mi opinión hacia la arena, siento más alivio el que este ahí, ahora surge una nueva motivación dentro mí. Arianne, tienes que aguantar unas semanas mas, se que es difícil, pero lo tienes que hacer.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo? tengo una idea! cuéntenmelo por un review ;) es gratis! :O**

**Y que les pareció la nueva cara de la arena eh? Lo que sea, comentarios, opiniones díganmelos por favor, no sean tímidos :3**

**Saludos! :***


	14. Día 6: Busca y desespera

**14-Día 6: Busca y desespera**

La mañana ya está muy avanzada al despertarnos, el cansancio nos cobró estas horas, el estrés de ayer nos agotó y no nos levantamos, o no nos levantaron mejor dicho, Caden, el que tenía la última guardia y se supone que nos despertaría, no lo hizo, se quedó dormido.

-¡Eres un idiota!-dice Milenna levantándose-¡no estamos para descansar!¿que te pasa?

-No sean llorones, tenemos mucho en donde buscar-dice excusándose, claro, el niño nunca se equivoca ni comete errores.

-Me parece buena idea ir hacia allá-dice Aaron señalando al norte, que es nuestra derecha-Hay que seguir toda la orilla, tal vez podamos subir por los cerros de al lado.

-Está bien, empezaremos cuanto an…-dice Caden, pero no continúa, unos extraños ruidos nos hacen voltear.

No puede ser, unos pequeños animales, son roedores, aunque demasiado extraños, tienen enormes colmillos y están agujerando la pila de botellas de agua, el liquido se está saliendo de ellas.

Corremos a espantarlos y curiosamente se van cuando nos vamos acercando, no nos atacan. Revisamos la pila, se perdieron muchos litros, contamos lo que queda: 3 botellas de 2 litros y 5 botellas de 1 litro. Curioso, exactamente 10 litros, dos litros para cada quien, pero no podemos vivir dos semanas con sólo dos litros.

Ahora un sentimiento de angustia recorre mi cuerpo de nuevo, otra vez estoy en la misma situación preocupada, no esta es aun peor, ya que podemos vivir mucho más tiempo sin comida que sin agua, y menos en este lugar tan caluroso. He visto en otros Juegos muchas muertes por deshidratación, no quiero aparecer en ese historial de tributos.

-¿En dónde encontraremos agua aquí?-dice Milenna desesperada.

-Ni idea-dice Aaron-ahora nuestra búsqueda no será solo de tributos-creo que lo que dice es muy cierto.

Que poco me duró la alegría de encontrar el mar.

Seguimos la idea que Aaron propuso, ya que regresar no era mejor, ya exploramos los demás lugares y nada, solo siguiendo la bahía, tal vez subiendo un cerro de alrededor encontremos algo mejor, pero ¿donde podría haber agua aquí?¿ ríos?¿lagos?¿algún arroyo? se me hace difícil, pero esta arena es creada artificialmente, pude pasar lo que sea, en verdad.

* * *

Hemos caminado por horas, pero no tanta distancia, vamos muy lento, demasiado lento, porque el calor esta duro, y mas que antes, hasta parece que lo hacen a propósito, no hay viento, si acaso hay está demasiado tranquilo y estamos sudando mucho.

-Estúpida agua salada-dice Milenna-Tanta que hay y no se puede beber.

-El agua no es estúpida Milenna-respondo.

-Las personas que creen que el agua lo es, si-dice de burla Caden, me hubiera causado gracia, mas no lo hizo, por la situación en la que estamos, si es preocupante, no creo que sea para tomarla a juego.

-Bueno, debe de haber agua en algún lugar-dice Aaron-pero suena inseguro. Claro que debe de haber, pero no lo sabemos, es lo que importa, comienzo a sentirme irritada.

Vamos a nuestro paso de tortuga, caminando a paso normal estaríamos varios kilómetros adelante, pero no queremos arriesgarnos, nuestro esfuerzo va incrementar, más calor, mas sudor, significa que el requerimiento de líquido va a ser mayor.

Nos hemos detenido a descansar algunos minutos, no queremos que pase lo de la vez que fumos a explorar los otros cerros, lo sugirió Milenna, y claro que nadie puso objeciones.

Comemos muy poco, si comemos nos dará mas sed, pero también necesitamos energía.

-¿Donde creen que va a haber agua en este lugar?Bueno, ¿en algún rió o lago? ¿podría ser?-dice Dan. Parece que hablan solo por decir algo, es una pregunta que nadie sabe la respuesta y la necesitamos desesperadamente, pero viniendo de el no me molesta.

-Nadie lo sabe, creo que ya estaríamos bebiendo si lo supiéramos-le dice Aaron muy serio.

-Ni idea, no creo que haya ríos, ni lagos-respondo recordando lo que pensé hace algunas horas e ignorando el comentario de mi compañero de Distrito.

-Tal vez si cavamos un hueco-dice Milenna burlándose molesta.

* * *

Ya está atardeciendo, tomo mini tragos de agua de vez en cuando, no quiero arriesgarme, quien sabe cuándo encontremos una fuente de este líquido vital. Observo a mi alrededor y veo que no podemos subir esos cerros, están muy verticales, la única opción es retroceder, pero sabemos que no hay nada hacia atrás.

Tomamos otro descanso, estamos desesperados, el calor nos afecta la cabeza, debemos de beber algo.

Estoy sentada en la arena, Aaron y Caden están hablando, no se como son "amigos" si se les puede llamar de algún modo, ellos son los que se han acoplado mejor, Milenna esta acariciando y ordenando sus cuchillos, yo solo miro hacia el mar, con la misma preocupación, no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, aquí no me siento con mucha compañía, veo a Dan en la arena y voy hacia el.

-Se esta poniendo mas difícil ¿Cierto?-digo buscando cualquier tema de conversación es tonto ese tema, pero es de los típicos que te dan algo de que hablar, aunque sea una tortura, como decir "esto es aburrido" cada tres segundos en el colegio.

-No podíamos tener los Juegos asi de fáciles dice agachando la mirada y tomando un poco de arena-No puedo creer que haya gente que quiera venir a los Juegos voluntariamente-dice jugando con la arena entre sus manos.

Voy a decir que tiene razón, pero algo no encaja aquí, el fue voluntario, me acuerdo cuando lo vi en las cosechas, aunque no pasó muy emocionado como cualquier otro voluntario, se entiende que no le gustan los Juegos, vino con su prima, estas cosas ya me intrigan quiero saber que es, pero mejor no, debe de ser algo personal y no quiero saber mucho de su historia, ya le tengo un cierto estima. Pero como buena curiosa que soy le pregunto otra cosa:

-¿Porque no eres como ellos? eres del Distrito 1, los educan para venir aquí, pero a ti no te gustan los Juegos.

-A veces hay cosas que te hacen opinar diferente-dice mirando hacia la arena en sus manos-A mi los Juegos nunca me agradaron, siempre los veía de pequeño, y me preparé para venir, pero...-hace una pausa y su tono de voz cambia a tristeza-No creo que sean correctos, los niños que son elegidos, fue el azar, no podían evitarlo y tienen que enfrentarlo, pero ¿venir por tu propia cuenta? No se si les estas dando del lado a ellos o apoyando lo que hacen, ¿y tu te preparas para ayudarles a dar un mayor espectáculo? Tu tampoco eres asi-mira a los otros chicos, después a mi y levanta una ceja a modo de pregunta- por eso me agradas. ¿Y a ti porque no te gustan tanto como a esos chicos? Se que tu estas solo por sobrevivir, ellos también quieren sobrevivir, pero a eso le agregas que quieren ser los mejores dando un gran espectáculo, como Sphene, ella desde pequeña...-su voz se rompe y la cambia al instante-A, si, ¿porque no eres asi respecto al tema, de, de los Juegos?-se oye nervioso.

Ahora entiendo la pregunta que le hice, ¿porque no me gustan? De pequeña los veía y nunca me asustaron,hasta estaba decidida a entrenar, nunca paso por mi mente ser voluntaria claro, pero si veía el ser elegida algo como emocionante. Pero se cuando el entrenar se volvió solo una precaución.

-Por una amiga, algo que le ocurrió a ella-digo pensando en Emme.

Le cuento lo que paso con Darien, el hermano de Emmeline, sin muchos detalles, y sin decir nombres, solo para que sepa a lo que me refiero, el me mira con sus azules ojos, comienza una suave brisa de la tarde y mueve su cabello rubio ligeramente rizado, solo se ve atento, no parece malvado ni un poco, es buen chico. Después de contarle la historia, nadie habla, ahora me siento mal, no quiero matar a esto chico y estoy segura que no quiero que nadie lo haga. Soy una tonta.

¡Bum!

Todos nos sobresaltamos ¿ahora quien fue? Tal vez tuvieron un entretenimiento, por eso hemos estado bastante tranquilos.

-Uno menos, quedamos 10-murmura Dan.

Repaso los que quedamos, con Sphene menos, quedábamos 11 en total, de esos 11 somos nosotros cinco, Aaron, Danburit, Milenna y Caden; deben de ser otros 6: que son Hassan, Velvet, Ray, Tansel, si, también la chica del seis que se llama Rhianne y alguien más. Hago memoria, hasta que recuerdo al pequeño niño del tres que no se su nombre, ni tampoco se como ha llegado tan lejos, su edad es de mas o menos 13 años.

-No encontraremos nada-dice muy preocupada Milenna-ya está anocheciendo.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar aquí y continuar mañana-propone Aaron. Me siento incomoda al mirarlo, al parecer el también, por lo que me dijo ayer, ahora pienso que no debía de enojarme, tal vez no fue su intención insinuar que yo moriría en la arena y a el se le dificultarían las cosas con Emmeline, o tal vez, yo solo lo entendí asi. Creo que las cosas que dice alguien no significan lo que dice, sino como el otro les entiende, aunque sean incorrectas.

Todos están de acuerdo, hacemos un campamento donde estamos, en este lugar hay muy poca sección de arena, deben de ser apenas unos 10 metros. Me pregunto si subirá la marea en esta playa artificial, siento algo de emoción el experimentarlo.

Tengo hambre, pero no se me antoja comer, si como nos dará sed y no necesito mas sed, ademas de que esta comida es pura comida seca. Me ruge el estomago y empiezo a dudar, mis compañeros empiezan a tomar suministros de sus mochilas y yo los imito, aun con sed, como un poco de fruta seca para calmar el hambre, solo para que me caiga peso en el estómago.

-Es difícil administrar el agua cuando no sabes para cuanto tiempo lo tienes que hacer-dice Dan, ahora el se acerca a mi.

-Se que es difícil, no se si es para un día, dos o tres...-esto es horrible. ¿Que rayos haremos?

Hasta ahí llega nuestra platica, el se recuesta en la playa, no piensa como un profesional como Caden, Aaron o Milenna, es diferente, el sabe que los Juegos no son divertidos, como nos engañan en los Distritos de donde venimos 1, 2 y 4. ¿Porque me siento tal feliz y triste al mismo tiempo de que este aquí? Ya se la respuesta, pero me hago la tonta, ya le tengo aprecio.

Hasta hablar da sed, recuerdo cuando dormíamos en casa de Emmeline, Keira y yo, y durábamos despiertas hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, y de hablar y gritar tanto se resecaba mi boca, sonrió un poco a mis recuerdos, cuando llega otro, estoy en la arena y necesito agua.

Escucho un ruidito extraño, y veo un pequeño paracaídas esta bajando lentamente y se posa en la arena, todos nos levantamos rápidamente y lo abrimos Es agua, pero solo son unos tres litros, genial, eso ayuda, pero aun necesitamos encontrar mas, esto solo aligera el peso.

-Deberíamos repartirlo-dice Dan.

-Claro chico listo-dice Caden-Debe de ser para alguno de nosotros.

-No lo creo, debe de ser para todos, esta en medio, no se acerco a nadie en especial-rebate Dan.

-Creo que lo que dice Danburit es razonable-dice Aaron-Esta en medio, ¿y que importa? todos la necesitamos.

-Si, hay que echar un poco cada quien en nuestras botellas-digo levantando mi botella.

-Si, ya, solo repartan el agua y déjense de cosas-dice Milenna, entrando tarde a la conversación.

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo, Caden algo dudoso, y vertimos la cantidad que nos toca a cada quien en nuestras botellas individuales.

-Genial-dice Caden algo molesto-Ahora podemos sobrevivir con un litro y pasados de agua-Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con el, tiene razón ¿porque nos enviaron solo esto?. Igual necesitamos buscar mas.

Suena el himno de Panem, seguido por las caras de los tributos, ahora sabremos de quien fue el cañonazo, y es Rhianne, su cara nos mira desde el cielo con su cabello castaño rojizo, nunca me fijé mucho en ella. Significa que Hassan está vivo, yo se que quería que el cañonazo hubiera sido suyo. Bueno, eso creo.

Hacemos lo de repartirnos las guardias, todavía no me toca a mi, si no a Milenna.

Me empiezo a quedar dormida, estamos sobre unos sacos de dormir repartidos por la zona, estoy al lado de Dan, donde platicamos, me giro para quedar recostada en mi costado derecho, con la angustia del agua aun en mi mente, debe de haber en alguna parte, no sabemos cuál, pero mi angustia crece al pensar si nos alejamos o acercamos con cada paso, podemos estar frente o sobre ella sin saberlo, alejo esas ideas, solo queda una: espero que quede cerca.

Se me están cerrando los ojos por el sueño y el cansancio, yo solo obedezco y me quedo dormida oyendo el tranquilo ruido de las olas y la suave respiración del chico a mi lado.

* * *

**Tengo tareas, pero huí de ellas un momento D:**

**Lo que pienso es que los tengo como tontos a estos chicos, primero la comida, luego el agua :B pero se tienen que mover, y es lo que se me ocurre para que lo hagan.**

**Opiniones en forma de review, me hacen feliz :3 jaja**

**Se que actualicé muy rápido, ya que apenas ayer subí el capítulo anterior, esta bien así rápido o es mejor esperarme mas tiempo? Bueno, solo quiero saber que opinan, solo que se me antojo subir capitulo en días consecutivos xD porque ya tenía arreglado este :3 Mis planes son actualizar un día si y un día no, o depende de como organice mi tiempo.**

**Saludos!**


	15. Día 7: Encuentra y esperánzate

**15-Día 7: Encuentra y esperánzate**

Durante la noche subió la marea como era de esperarse y ahora estamos mojados, es gracioso ver la cara de los otros chicos, parecen unos gatitos que les echaron una cubeta de agua, no puedo creer que el mar sea algo totalmente desconocido para ellos, pero en fin, yo nací en él casi literalmente y para mi es lo más común del mundo, amo el Distrito 4.

-Es horrible-se queja Milenna-estoy pegajosa y salada-¿Como soportan esto?-nos mira a Aaron y a mi.

-Bueno, estas mejor que antes-dice Aaron-Te bañaste-Milenna hace una mueca y se ríe.

-Que simpático eres amigo-dice en tono sarcástico y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Aaron.

Es solo una burla para ella, estar salada y mojada no es nada raro para nosotros. Recuerdo lo que Aaron me dijo sobre Emmeline hace unos días, no me ha vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna, a veces me mira extraño, tal vez el no puede matarme tampoco, pero no confío mucho en el de todas maneras. Lo que se es que yo no puedo matarlo, ni cuando estuve molesta con el, es del Distrito 4 no quiero hacerle daño, aunque lo odiara, no mataría a nadie de casa, ¿cómo sería regresar al Distrito 4 habiendo matado a tu compañero?. No me gustaría estar cerca de sus familiares y amigos habiendo hecho algo como eso, en el Distrito muchos nos conocen tanto a mi como a el. Y si ha habido casos de tributos en los Juegos que matan a su propio compañero, no sé como lo tomen en su Distrito.

Tengo un poco de hambre, todavía tenemos peces, aunque podría ser peligroso comerlos porque la carne marina es muy delicada.

-No creo que sea buena idea comer estos pescados-dice Aaron, parece que me leyó la mente.

-¿Por qué no?-le contesta Caden.

-Por que a hecho calor, ya se debe de haber echado a perder, los productos del mar deben de mantenerse refrigerados, en realidad no se porque los guardamos-dice sacando la carne y lanzándola al mar de nuevo.

-Oh, estaba deliciosa-dice Milenna-Aaron, tal vez servía.

-Entonces hay que buscar alimento de las mochilas, porque no creo que sea tiempo de pescar, tenemos que reanudar la búsqueda, ¿verdad Arianne?-me pregunta Dan.

Me gusta que se dirija a mi, como si yo tuviera lo importante que decir, siento un cosquilleo en el estomago, que lo alejo rápido de mi mente, Arianne tonta, no. Todos me miran. Unos dedos chasquean en frente de mi cara.

-Regresa por favor enana-dice Caden con su tono burlón de siempre y se ríe-¿A donde fuiste?

-No, no-sabia que era algo distraída, pero no tanto- hay, hay que seguir buscando agua, ¿verdad? Si, si, creo que si, no hay tiempo de pescar.

Todos me miran.

-Comencemos de una vez a comer un poco para...-suelta un bufido-...para buscar de nuevo-dice Milenna.

Como un par de galletas, después tomo un trago de agua, que solo lo sentí como que moje mi lengua con ese liquido que necesitamos tanto.

Ahora tengo unas ganas enormes de tomar agua, mucha agua, ya que lo que me he permitido de ella ha sido demasiado limitado.

Todos parecen pensar lo mismo, miran sus botellas de agua con ojos de deseo, de esos dos litros, bueno ahora es como un litro, depende nuestra vida. Miro mis dos pequeñas botellas de 1 litro, una está llena, la otra tiene solo un trago, ahora veo esas botellas como de 100 mililitros. He estado prácticamente solo remojando mi lengua, siento que con un solo un pequeño trago puedo tomarme todo su contenido.

No, no, no, retiro mi vista de las botellas, no tiene sentido estarme torturando, mejor seguimos buscando.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos? mientras más temprano mejor, menos calor-sugiero al grupo.

Todos aceptan y comienzan a ordenar las provisiones en las pequeñas mochilas que en su tiempo fueron una enorme pila de suministros. Veo a todos mis compañeros, ya no se ven tan amenazantes, todos están mas delgados Ahora recuerdo lo que dijeron mamá y papá antes de venir, ellos son niños mimados, yo no; también lo que me dijo Aaron ayer, no eso, lo otro, que es tan importante manejar un arma como saber sobrevivir, sí que lo es.

Empezamos a caminar por la orilla, la arena hace más pesado nuestros pasos. Es extraño que nadie ha hablado, Milenna con sus comentarios inmaduros fuera del lugar, Caden con sus idioteces y comentarios pesados, y Dan, el único que parece que tiene cosas con sentido que decir no habla. Mis compañeros ni siquiera sueltan bufidos o sonidos de molestia.

Vamos al mismo paso de tortuga de ayer, parece que es a 1 km por hora y siempre mantenemos el mismo paso, en verdad nos estamos tomando muy enserio lo de no sudar para perder menos líquido. Me quedo pensando en que no hemos tenido alguna pelea que haya cobrado una vida, lo más cercano a eso fue el segundo día, cuando encontramos esa pequeña alianza de Olive, Rhianne y Hassan, ahora el ultimo es el único que esta con vida y está en algún lugar de la arena ¿dónde se encontrará? ¿cómo se las habrá arreglado para sobrevivir? Ni idea, ese chico es peligroso.

Supongo que esto también es interesante para los Capitolinos, seguir el paso de cinco chicos sedientos... espero, no quiero que nos manden algo para "animar" el momento. Tal vez en otra parte de este desierto hay algo que les robe la atención. Me detengo en seco, no hay hacia donde ir mas que al frente.

-¿Y Ahora como pasaremos?-dice Caden molesto.

Está el camino cerrado, una gran piedra sale de los cerros a nuestra izquierda y se adentra en el mar, no hay paso. Si regresamos habría sido inútil caminar hasta aquí.

-Podemos ir por arriba-sugiere Dan.

-Es buena idea niño lindo-coincide Caden-vamos, no esta tan inclinado.

Y efectivamente, hay una subida, pero no es mucha la inclinación, después de subirla hay una parte del cerro enorme, esta si esta vertical, lo bueno es que está a nuestra izquierda, hacia el frentes ya hay pasada, en el piso hay pequeños árboles y plantas con espinas, como quisiera tener espinas, para conservar agua por largos periodos de tiempo.

Caminamos un poco y oh sorpresa, otro problema. Hay una separación, desde donde estamos parados concluye la parte de tierra, y la siguiente plataforma está a unos cinco metros, entre ellas hay mar, y estamos a otros cinco de altura. No podemos sacar la vuelta a la izquierda como lo hicimos antes, ya que está la roca vertical.

-Sí, una idea genial-dice en tono sarcástico Caden-ahora solo saco el puente mágico de mi mochila y podremos pasar-me molesta ese tipo de comentarios en este momento.

-¿Qué esperas?-dice Milenna molesta-saca el puente mágico ¡estúpido!-y levanta exageradamente las manos.

Se ven un momento con odio, y a mí me llega una idea, de esas que me llegan en los momentos que más urge.

-Chicos tranquilos-digo alegre por esa idea-no necesitamos puente mágico-le lanzo a Caden una mirada severa- solo una cuerda y un buen nadador-digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenemos cuerdas en las mochilas y de buenos nadadores estamos dos dos.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-me dice Aaron con interés-primera vez que me mira directamente en días.

Está bien, les explico el plan, que consiste en atar la cuerda en una de esas plantas secas, después que alguien se lance al mar nade y escale a la otra plataforma, no lo esta tan complicado, son varias piedras para subir poner poco a poco manos y pies. Cuando suba a la otra plataforma que ate la cuerda a un árbol que hay ahí, y listo. Los que no saben nadar que son tres de nosotros, que pasen siguiendo la cuerda como puedan.

-Buen plan-dice Aaron-yo puedo lanzarme con la cuerda, necesito nadar un poco.

-Oh, Arianne, en verdad es genial, no quería tocar el agua, supongo que será fácil pasar por la cuerda-dice Milenna animada, soy su heroína en este momento.

Ponemos el plan en marcha, atamos la cuerda en el árbol menos flaco que estaba por ahí, Aaron se lanza al agua después se ve nadar y subir el otro pedazo de piedra, ya subió y empieza atar la cuerda al otro lado.

-Listo-dice después de comprobar que este bien atada.

-Quien va primero-digo, yo no pasare por la cuerda, se nadar y me llama la atención lo que Aaron hizo, yo quiero intentarlo, también necesito nadar un poco.

Todos se miran indecisos, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso les asusta? Hasta que el primero que pasa es Dan, me lanza una sonrisa, se sostiene con las piernas y con las manos y avanza poco a poco, tranquilo y con cuidado, lo sigue Milenna y luego Caden, cuando todos pasan, desato la cuerda porque tenemos solo tres, podrían servir para otra cosa. Me lanzo al agua, se siente divertido estar nadando y parece que esta profunda, me relaja un poco hasta que me recuerdo que no es hora de relajarse y subo por el cerro. Ya estamos todos al otro lado.

Caminamos un poco más, unas dos horas más o menos, pero al mismo paso, ya está atardeciendo y hoy no murió nadie, no ha muerto ningún tributo, otra vez siento esa incomodidad.

-Creo que es tiempo de descansar-habla alguien, es Caden.

Todos parecemos estar de acuerdo, me urge descansar.

Veo a mi alrededor, la parte de la arena consiste en unos 20 metros, y en la parte de los cerros, veo que ya no los son, si no grandes pedazos de piedra verticales, no hay forma de escalar, después miro al frente y no podemos ir hacia allá, esta una piedra enorme tapando el paso completamente vertical. El único lugar que podemos ir es por donde vinimos. ¿Solo hasta acá llega la arena?¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Mi preocupación aumenta..

* * *

Ya es de noche y todos estamos muy apagados, me queda medio litro de agua, no se como lo voy a repartir, Dan, Aaron, Caden y yo estamos entados, Milenna está viendo el lugar.

-Ya no podemos ir al frente, ahora estaremos como idiotas en la mañana de regreso...¡ey! ¿Qué pasa con esta piedra?-dice la chica-esta mojada, chicos, ¡es como una cascada!

Al oír eso todos volteamos extrañados ¿Una cascada? Nos dirigimos rápidamente hasta ahí y vemos la piedra, efectivamente, corre agua por ahí, ¡agua! La pruebo y no es salada, no lo es, ¡La encontramos! Gracias Milenna.

Veo que la cascada baja y hay un arroyo pegado a la piedra que da al mar, ese arroyo debe de venir desde arriba, de ahí deben de tomar agua los otros tributos, y no se cuanto sea su extensión, ni desde donde venga.

A todos se nos ilumina la cara, empezamos a tomar y tomar agua como locos, después traemos nuestras botellas y las llenamos completamente, no sé cómo es posible que hay agua aquí,pero si me pongo a enlistar cosas que son "imposibles" en esta arena me llevaría días, no quiero empezar con mi curiosidad, esto es lo menos importante en este momento. Encontramos agua y punto.

-Nuestras emociones han ido de arriba a abajo ¿no?-dice Dan riendo, alegre-Que susto nos dimos.

-Si-digo-Esta arena es muy linda y llena de sorpresas.

Dan solo ríe y bebe mas agua al igual que yo, al igual que todos.

Revivimos, se ve la diferencia en las expresiones de todos, sí que fue una gran sorpresa, esas emociones alternadas que he tenido desde que se arruinó la mayor parte de la comida vuelve al estado: "Aliviada". Me recuesto en la arena, el clima es cálido, pero no es molesto como en el día, se siente una ligera brisa, ignoro un rato el lugar en el que estoy y lleno mis pulmones de aire.

Estoy al lado de Dan, cuando alguien se acerca.

-Arianne-una voz conocida con acento del Distrito me llama:Aaron.

Lo veo y esta de pie a mi lado, se sienta y me ve.

-Aaron-digo, mi voz no muestra ninguna emoción.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si

-Danburit-dice dudando, Dan entiende y se retira un tanto extrañado pero comprensible. ¿Que quiere Aaron? Ahora continúa:

-Lo siento, por lo que te dije hace días, no quise ser grosero, ni ofenderte, me deje llevar al hablar de Emmeline-suelta un suspiro.

Está arrepentido, en mi pecho aprieta algo, no parece el mismo Aaron, tal vez ese Aaron es solo actuación. A el le gusta Emmeline, quería hablarle, no me anima mucho eso, quiero volver a casa, entonces significa que el no puede volver, pero asi son las cosas aquí. Por lo menos quiero estar tranquila con él.

-No te preocupes-le digo con una sonrisa-Estamos bien.

El asiente y sonríe muy poco, es una sonrisa apenada, pero esta bien, ya no me molesta, me siento mejor, lo malo ahora es que me preocupa lo que ocurra en la arena. Fue una conversación demasiado corta y seca, y no tenia porque ser lo contrario en mi opinión, pero si que me hace sentir bien.

-Aquí encontramos el agua-dice Caden-empezaremos a hacer búsquedas como el primer día, iremos de tres en tres y dos se quedan a vigilar.

Suena el himno de Panem y ningún rostro nos mira desde el cielo.

Todos coincidimos, ya encontramos lo que queremos y luego a buscar tributos, siento que cerca de aquí hay más tributos escondidos, si han durado tanto tiempo, ya que hay agua, pueden estar del lado de los cerros. Llenamos todas las botellas completamente antes de dormir.

Ahora me siento junto a la persona que me reconforta mas en la arena, aún sin decir palabra, me hace sentir tranquila. Dividimos las guardias, soy la primera, asi que veo dormir a los demás.

Justo cuando parecía que estaba todo mal, vuelve la esperanza a mí. Tenemos agua.

* * *

**No parece muy revoltoso? como que muy rápido les pasa malo, bueno, malo, bueno... etc.**

**Cuéntenme**** que opinan! me interesa saberlo ;)**

**Saludos a todos! :3 **


	16. Días 8 y 9: Un golpe en la cara

**En este capitulo escribí dos días, para no subir dos cortitos, ademas los ordené depende de lo que ocurre en el capitulo, y ahí esta, es mas largo de lo normal :3**

* * *

**16-Día 8 y 9: Un golpe en la cara**

Nos levantamos en la mañana, después de desayunar ya estamos listos para explorar otra vez, hemos decidido que vamos a ir todos, sé que nos puede llevar horas, pero ya sabemos que aquí hay agua seguro, ademas de que no tenemos campamento, no hay nada que vigilar. También sabemos que no hay ningún camino para el oeste, ni al lado contrario del mar porque están las paredes de roca, iremos por donde vinimos, y tomaremos el lado de los cerros que se puedan subir, obviamente, al mar no se puede.

Después de desayunar un poco de lo que tenemos, porque para pescar se requiere más tiempo y no tenemos mucho, Milenna se levanta a tomar agua de la cascada para no quitar de las botellas, pega un grito. Se me encoge el corazón ¿ahora que?

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-dice desesperada, nosotros vamos hacia donde ella está alarmados-¡Está seca! ¡Completamente seca!-dice histérica tocando la pared.

No, no puede ser, solo así, ya nos quitan el agua, no querían que estuviéramos así de cómodos, nos tumbaron todo el plan, mi estado emocional pasa otra vez de "Aliviada" a "Angustiada".

Que poco nos duró el gusto, es como el fin de semana, te esperas cinco días desde el lunes al viernes, para ya no ir a estudiar tanta historia de Panem y cosas de pesca, llega el fin de semana y son solo dos días para ir de nuevo a la escuela. Sí, eso es lo más comparable que encuentro. Bueno, solo que lo anterior es solo molesto, esto es de vida o muerte.

-Es obvio que tenemos que irnos de aquí-se apresura Aaron y empieza a preparar su mochila.

Nosotros no lo pensamos más, lo bueno es que tenemos las botellas de agua llenas, tengo dos litros para mi, aún asi es muy poco. Otra vez en la misma situación.

Seguimos el camino de regreso, ahora los cerros están a nuestra derecha, esta vez caminamos mucho más rápido porque estamos hidratados, y debemos de movernos rápido, deben de ser las 10:00am más o menos, no lo sé.

Por fin llegamos al lugar donde estaban las plataformas separadas, de nuevo, ahora de regreso, solo que hicimos mucho menos tiempo ahora que llevamos un paso mas rápido y otra diferencia es que ahora ya sabemos que hacer, subimos por el cerro y nos preparamos para hacer lo mismo, atamos la cuerda al mismo árbol. Aaron también toma la cuerda y se prepara para saltar. Todo lo hacemos seguido y sin esperar ni un momento, ya sabemos paso por paso.

Aaron salta de la plataforma al agua, pero ocurre algo extraño unos segundos después de caer al mar.

¡Bum!

Nos sobresaltamos, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Otro tributo en la arena debió haber muerto, por que... no, no puede ser él, de pronto mi corazón late muy rápido, echamos un vistazo al agua y me congelo de pies a cabeza.

Una parte del agua se ve teñida de rojo, el cañonazo que acabamos de escuchar fue de él. Ya ocurrió lo que me angustiaba.

No lo entiendo, todo fue tan rápido, sin esperarse, ya habíamos hecho lo mismo... doy unos pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con la piedra alta, ¿como pudo haber pasado? hace unos minutos estaba vivo, listo para saltar... y ahora. ¿qué ocurrió? Me siento mal, me acuerdo que pensaba que yo no quería matarlo, y no lo hice, pero nunca pensé en como lo tomaría cuando el muriera, era de casa, si le tenía aprecio por lo mismo, ahora ya no está vivo, ya perdió los Juegos, lo primero que se me viene a la mente: Emmeline. Algo golpea mi pecho de adentro hacia fuera, un nudo enorme aparece en mi garganta que presiona hacia todos lados de igual manera.

Todos me miran extraño, parece que ven que lo que pasó fue duro para mi, si, si lo fue, pero ¿así son las cosas aquí o no? Intento parecer lo mas tranquila posible. Respiro, inhalo y exhalo.

Me siento y vemos como el aerodeslizador se lo lleva. Tan solo ayer me dijo que lo sentía por haberme ofendido por lo de Emmeline, no me ofendió mucho en verdad, el ya no hablará con Emmeline, nunca lo hará, yo solo me llevaré ese recuerdo de lo que quería hacer, me imagino que sus amigos lo sabían, no se de que hablen los chicos, pero ahora pienso mas que nunca que yo no tenía porque saberlo. Trago muy difícil y algo pesado cae en mi estómago, también ayer fue cuando pensé que seria complicado cuando el muriera, ahora lo sé. Esto debía de ocurrir Arianne, me siento profundamente aliviada por no haberle dicho "monstruo" el día que encontramos el mar.

Me tranquilizo un poco aunque veo que tiemblo ligeramente. Siento como si alguien me hubiera tomado por los hombros y agitado una y otra vez, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Arianne, vamos-dice Dan con tono tranquilizador colocando su mano en mi hombro. Se siente reconfortante, el me esta apoyando, yo nunca lo apoyé cuando Sphene murió. Su cálida mano sobre mi hombro me ayuda mucho, ¿como es que le hace? Con solo estar cerca...

-¿Cómo pasaremos?-dice Milenna, un poco seria.

-Yo lo hago-intento decir tranquila, pero se me quiebra la voz. Tomo la cuerda, pero no me lanzo al agua, si no que la uso para bajar con cuidado por ella.

Al llegar abajo, mis pies empiezan a tocar el agua, pero un poco más adentro siento algo duro... y afilado, son piedras, esas piedras no estaban, ahora entiendo lo que ocurrió y es horrible, esos malditos las colocaron ahí, todo fue planeado, todo lo es aquí. Supongo que les estábamos aburriendo, y esta pude ser yo...

Nado, subo, ato la cuerda y espero a que los demás crucen.

Ahora somos 4 aliados, 4 de los 6 originales que éramos.

* * *

Caminamos unas horas más, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde podemos ir a explorar hacia la derecha, caminamos una distancia bastante considerable, pero la velocidad también lo fue. Avanzamos demasiado rápido, sí que íbamos lento de ida. Ya hubo una muerte hoy, supongo que es suficiente para dejarnos tranquilos este día. Pero aquí no se lo que es suficiente.

Nos repartimos las provisiones que Aaron tenía, creo que lo necesitamos, el tiene dos botellas de un litro casi llenas, Milenna y Caden toman una, dicen que después la repartirán aunque se ve que no quieren hacerlo. La otra botella la tomamos Dan y yo.

-Puedes conservar la botella para ti-me dice el chico con una sonrisa pequeña.

-No, claro que no, es para los dos, medio litro cada...

-Te digo que la tomes, por favor, no la necesito, y no quiero discutir por "toma tu la botella"-parece que lo dice de verdad.

Yo tampoco quiero empezar a "discutir", solo que lo veo extraño otra vez, como cuando Sphene murió, veo la botella de agua y la guardo en mi mochila.

Ya está la tarde avanzada, tal vez son las 5:00pm, estamos mucho mas cerca de donde empezamos el viaje, el regreso fue mucho mas rápido y los sucesos del día me hicieron perder la noción del tiempo.

Ponemos el campamento, un campamento muy pequeño, que solo consta de unas cuantas cobijas y bolsas de dormir.

-Vamos a explorar un poco hacia allá-Dice Caden señalando los cerros-Vamos Milenna y yo.

-Está bien-me apresuro, porque no quiero salir.

-Yo me también me quedo-dice Dan, me alegra.

No ha pasado ni una hora después de que Caden y Milenna se fueran.

¡Bum!

Otro menos, dos tributos menos en un día.

Cuento los que quedamos, somos cuatro los de la alianza, Danburit, Caden, Milenna y yo. Los otros son Tansel, Ray, Velvet, el chico del Distrito 3 y Hassan. "Que haya sido Hassan". Quedamos ocho, ¡ocho! Ya somos los ocho finalistas, y es cuando los Juegos empiezan a ponerse más duros, de esos ocho cuatro somos profesionales.

Creo que ya es tiempo de separarnos, por lo menos mañana o pasado mañana lo tomaré en cuenta. Recuerdo que aún quedan vivos los cuatro chicos no profesionales con el puntaje mas alto. Pero veo al chico que esta a unos metros de mi, no quiero dejarlo, pero creo que es necesario, es mejor aunque piense dos cosas al mismo tiempo... las cosas se pueden complicar mucho si el esta conmigo a la hora de... oh... ya me he comportado demasiado tonta, como no debía, le tomé demasiado aprecio.

Me quedo viendo el mar durante un largo rato, está atardeciendo. Estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas, cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado bastante cerca, y toma mi mano. Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

No habla, yo tampoco, lo único que hago es relajarme. Me siento bien, solo esa acción me hace sentir mejor, retiro lo mejor que puedo cualquier pensamiento que me preocupe.

-Arianne...-comienza suavemente el chico.

Cuando a lo lejos escucho risas y voces de emoción. El guarda silencio, pero veo en su cara que no esperaba que llegaran a interrumpir. Son Milenna y Caden acercándose, y como si nos hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helado nos separamos de golpe. ¿Arianne que, Dan? No había sentido ese tipo de molestia hacia Caden y Milenna.

-¿Viste su cara?-se escucha que dice la chica.

-Sí, y ¿cómo me vi?

-Yo me hubiera visto mejor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto.

-El chiquillo del tres-dice con esa sonrisa típica de Milenna.

No fue Hassan, el todavía queda en pie.

Comemos un poco de lo que tomamos de la mochila de Aaron, su recuerdo aún está muy fresco. Era lo que quería me digo para calmarme, no matarlo yo, y no lo hice. Pero ya me hicieron sentir mejor.

Nos dividimos el tiempo para hacer guardia, me toca a lo penúltimo, antes de Dan, así que intento dormir.

Suena el himno de Panem, después las caras, no quiero verlas, ya se lo que veré. La cara de Aaron, el chico de mi Distrito en lo alto.

Ya es el octavo día que llevo aquí, justo una semana y un día, ya he durado una semana, tengo hacer que esto valga la pena y volver a casa, quiero ver a mi mar, siento repulsión al ver esta horrible imitación, esto es falso, el real está en el Distrito 4, esperándome.

Arianne Clairy, resiste, unos días más, unos tributos menos. Aunque con algunos de esos tributos sera difícil aceptarlo.

* * *

**Día 9**

Me levanta Milenna en la madrugada, para relevar la guardia, yo simplemente la acepto y ella se queda dormida al instante.

Me quedo mirando a ningún lugar en especial, cuando escucho un ruido y me volteo a ver que es, es Dan.

-Hola, ¿no puedes dormir?-¿qué le pasa a este chico con las guardias?

-Arianne, ya quedamos solo ocho, no vamos a estar de aliados para siempre, no querrás estar con ellos al final de los Juegos.-dice señalando a los chicos del dos dormidos, tiene razón-Cuando llegan a los ocho finalistas, las apuestas aumentan, hacen las entrevistas a las familias...-al decir "familias" se le quiebra la voz.

Se queda callado un momento, tiene razón, no sé cuándo nos separaremos, no quiero separarme aun porque no quiero estar sola, no me importa que sean ellos y está él, otra vez estoy confundida, me esperaré unos días más, a ordenar mis pensamientos. Danburit continúa hablando:

-Yo no voy a ganar-dice después de un suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-mi corazón late muy fuerte.

-No quiero hacerlo, no seré bien recibido,yo no debería de ganar, llegué muy lejos por nada, yo solo...se suponía que ganaría Sphene-ahora empiezo a entender un poco, toda esa intriga sobre ellos dos. Veo que él quiere hablar de esto, me dijo sin preguntarle nada. No se que decir o hacer, así que hago algo estúpido.

-¿Cómo?-desearía no haber preguntado, soné como una tonta.

-Escucha, mi abuelo fue vencedor del Distrito 1, ninguno de nuestros padres, mío o de Sphene fue a los Juegos, mi abuelo claro que lo quería, hasta que cada uno tuvo un hijo, y tanto era la urgencia para el de tener otro vencedor que nos mandó a ambos-agacha la cabeza y ríe, pero no de felicidad-Competimos a ver quién era mejor, quien ganara de nosotros vendría a "ganar" los Juegos, el otro solo a cuidarlo, así se supone que garantizaríamos un vencedor, y es mentira, no garantizaríamos nada, solo daríamos mas posibilidades a la familia, pero aún así esas posibilidades no significan mucho.

Ahora comprendo, eso era lo que se tramaban. Me siento muy mal.

-…Si, Sphene siempre fue la favorita, además de que ella manejaba mejor la espada, en casa se hace todo lo que mi abuelo dice, así que me obligaron a venir, y yo no quiero volver con lo ocurrido, no quiero ganar con todo esto en la memoria, y tú... con solo... en mi memoria.

Es horrible todo esto que Danburit me acaba de decir, me he quedado helada, no puede ser que su abuelo sea tan malvado, es un asco. El siempre me agrado, se podría decir que fue un "amigo" en la arena pero decir "amigo" no me convence del todo, es un chico bueno y amable, que no debía de venir, solo fue por la ambición de su abuelo, siento molestia hacia esa persona. No puedo decir nada, quiero hacerlo, ¿por qué se quedó tanto tiempo si sabía que no iba a ganar? ¿creo saber la respuesta?

-Me voy de una vez Arianne-dice-Puedes decirle lo que quieras a ellos, no importa-Creo que si me voy de una vez, es mas sencillo-su voz suena triste.

No sé qué decir aún, tengo una piedra en mi garganta.

-Espero que ganes tú, eres fuerte, has demostrado que vienes a sobrevivir, con que tu ganes, es suficiente para sentirme bien-me dice sonriendo, y me toma fuerte de la mano. El quiere que gane yo, ahora siento que lo debería hacer, mas que antes, como otra motivación, como una triste motivación. Suelta mi mano y se va, no quiero que se vaya asi, pero también mis pies están unidos a la arena.

Ahora toda mi intriga sobre el se ha ido, dejando un horrible sentimiento de vacío.

El quería tener una vida normal en su Distrito, y no podrá. Ahora esta decidido a perder, no quiero que se vaya, pero ya va lejos, quiero gritarle, quiero decirle que no se vaya, quiero decirle mil cosas, pero no se como decirlas estando en este lugar, y no son correctas para decirlas en una arena donde los chicos luchan a muerte, no encajarían. Asi que solo me quedo viendo como la mejor persona que he conocido desde que llegué se retira si haberle dicho ni una palabra, para no volverlo a ver. Aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

* * *

Ya es de mañana, aún tengo en mente lo que me dijo Dan, estuvo revoloteando en mi cabeza toda la madrugada, no tiene sentido regresar a casa así, con ese abuelo y esa familia que lo mandó a morir, también tome su turno de guardia, ya que él se fue, pero no me importó. Ya perdí otro aliado, no era solo un aliado, pero puedo sentir algo de comprensión hacia él, pero también siento tristeza. Me siento tan vacía, el tomó esa decisión y es inteligente, si lo hizo, lo apoyo, otra vez ese nudo de mi garganta. "Así son los Juegos" me recuerdo a mi misma. ¿Por qué son así?

Levanto a los demás chicos.

-¿Dónde está Danburit?-dice confundida Milenna moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados en busca del chico.

-Parece que se fue, creo que es correcto, no vamos estar en alianza siempre...-digo como que no se nada, pero mi voz suena débil y se quiebra, disimulo con una pequeña tos y sigo-...no estaba en la madrugada.-no se que pretexto decir, pero no siento que sea correcto decir que se fue, que me lo dijo y se despidió también, pero no quiero compartir lo que me dijo con ellos dos.

-Es un cobarde-dice Caden, yo me siento molesta. Me molesta que hable así de Dan sin saber motivo por el que no esta aquí con nosotros.

-¡¿Puedes cerrar tu estúpida boca?!-le grito y me acerco a el hasta verlo a los ojos directamente. Lo mas que puedo, ya que la diferencia de estaturas es bastante considerable.

-¿Que has dicho?-Caden se agacha y me mira a los ojos con su cara muy cerca a la mía yo lo miro también, me felicito a mi misma, mi expresión no flaqueó ni un poco, se mantuvo dura-He aguantado tus arranques de agresividad pequeña, me parecían fuertes y graciosos viniendo de una pulga, pero todo tiene un limite ¿sabías?-su tono suena a amenaza, pero no me importa.

-Yo no lo hago para agradarte o molestarte, en realidad no me importa como los tomes, solo no hables de alguien si no sabes el por qué.

Se ríe después muy alto.

-¿Qué?¿por qué lo defiendes así? Es solo un chico-después hace una cara diferente-¿te gusta?¿molesto a tu novio?

Mi mano localiza el mango del cuchillo que hay en mi cinturón y lo tomo fuerte entre ella ¿soy capaz? ¿soy capaz?

Sin verlo venir, cae agua en mi cara y también en la de Caden, después Milenna hace un ruido de "tsssss" imitando el sonido que se produce cuando le echas agua a una superficie caliente. Ella está de pie con un recipiente que parece uso para tomar el agua, saboreo un poco, salada.

-Ya, chicos, ambos tranquilos-dice levantando las cejas-hay que seguir y hacer nuestro trabajo-pone su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Oh, parece que las cosas se calentaron un poco aquí ¿no?-añade riendo.

Ahora Milenna ha tenido el mejor comportamiento que he visto en ella, se lo agradezco profundamente Miro a Caden y me sonríe burlonamente, y yo le regreso la sonrisa. No hubiera sido capaz de matarlo, no lo creo, nunca fui tan impulsiva ¿por qué ahora? no debo dejar que me provoque, menos él.

Pesco un poco, me tomo mas tiempo de lo que necesito porque quiero relajarme, respiro y nado un rato vaciando mi mente. Una hora después, ya con el pescado, los limpiamos, cocinamos y comemos.

Después de comer llenamos las mochilas, parece que Dan dejó la suya, aunque está muy vacía ¿desde cuando tendría planeado retirarse? recuerdo que me dejó la botella de Aaron para mi sola. A lo lejos veo el lugar por donde entramos cuando descubrimos el mar, el lugar donde está la Cornucopia, es el este. Caminando unas horas llegaremos, pero no vamos hacia ese lugar, encontramos un buen lugar para subir el cerro ha nuestra izquierda, esta menos inclinado, vamos hacia allá.

ya dentro del lugar se siente una tranquilidad agobiante, ningún ruido, es muy molesto, me provoca miedo. Buscando todo el día, no pasa absolutamente nada, ni escuchamos a los animales, nada, pareciera que quitaron el sonido.

Lo único que se escuchan son nuestros pasos, avanzamos horas sin escuchar nada hasta que atardece.

Regresamos a la playa, los otros chicos también se ven molestos y confusos, ellos saben que no es bueno que los Juegos estén tan tranquilos.

Suena el himno de Panem, no aparecen caras en el cielo esta noche.

Todavía somos ocho, tres de nuestra alianza, veo a Milenna y a Caden, ahora ya me siento sola, antes éramos más chicos en la alianza, pero cada vez siento más enemigos, solo uno va a ganar. Y se que enfrentándome a cualquiera de ellos dos, yo saldría perdiendo.

Ahora ya no es Hassan el mayor problema.

* * *

**Uff, y ambos días, fue un capitulo ****difícil de escribir, gyssawqahujgbdhb si se me dificultó cuando se fue Dan, jaja, a mi no me gusta muuuuuuucho caramelo de verdad, para haberlo escrito yo, eso es mucho :S soy una piedra! D:**

**Que les pareció el capitulo en general? tienen que ir quedando menos aliados conforme avancen los Juegos, así es. Pobre Arianne, y creo que por su cabecita pasa confusión :C**

**Me gusta conocer su opinión por medio de reviews, así que cualquier comentario sobre el capítulo es bienvenido ;) saludos!**


	17. Día 10: Por tres

**17-Día 10: Por tres**

Ya es de mañana, siento el cuerpo cansado, como si anoche no hubiera dormido nada, me siento sucia y más delgada, debido a que mi ingesta de alimento ha sido muy limitada.

Me toco la cabeza, no puedo creer que la trenza haya durado tanto tiempo en ella, si debía de estar bien tejida, pero ahora noto bastantes cabellitos rebeldes que lograron salir.

Todos nos vemos así, mas delgados y sucios, nunca antes había deseado tanto estar limpia, y nunca me gusto estar sucia. Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás tributos, debemos de encontrarlos cuanto antes, no podemos estar así.

Ninguno de mis aliados habla, también se ven desanimados.

Comemos un poco, solo dos tiras de carne seca y un par de galletas saladas, tampoco tengo mucha hambre, supongo que mi estómago se ha acostumbrado a recibir poco alimento.

-Hay que movernos de aquí-dice Caden-vamos.

Ya se me pasó el enojo con este chico, es una de esas personas que no vale la pena que cause alguna emoción en ti, mucho menos si es negativa, porque esas solo te dañan, así que lo único que se, es que es un idiota, eso siempre lo supe, así que no hay razón porque molestarse con él, solo ignorarlo.

Nadie dice nada, solo empezamos a preparar nuestras mochilas con lo poco que nos queda. Tengo poca agua de nuevo, me siento como cualquier tributo. Recuerdo que no me gustaba que me llamaran "profesional", después de todo si lo soy, pero ahora una débil y mucho mas vulnerable que al inicio de los Juegos.

Caminamos otra vez al frente, por toda la playa, quedamos en buscar otro lugar para establecernos frente al mar, y de ahí iremos a buscar tributos.

Andamos durante media hora y decidimos quedarnos aquí a descansar un momento, hay un pequeño espacio de arena, y los cerros que están al lado contrario del mar no están tan inclinados y tienen bastante vegetación, pero claro, es de esa seca y espinosa.

Estamos un rato agachados para beber un poco de agua cuando algo muy duro me da en la frente.

Es una piedra, sin darme cuenta estoy recostada en la arena, me llevo la mano hacia el lugar donde la piedra golpeó, me duele mucho y siento un liquido fluir, mi frente está sangrando, estoy confundida y un poco mareada, solo siento mi sangre tibia recorrer mi cara, me aclaro la vista frotando mis puños con mis ojos y veo a unas personas corriendo, intento ponerme en pie y me mareo un poco, pero me acostumbro después, me vuelvo a aclarar la vista igual como lo hice unos segundos.

Cuatro personas están corriendo hacia el mar, no se quien persigue a quien, se están peleando, hasta que me doy cuenta de quienes son: Milenna y Caden contra Ray y Tansel, están en el mar luchando, me levanto de un brinco pero una chica se estampa contra mí y ahora estoy en el suelo, de nuevo.

Es Velvet, tiene un cuchillo en mano y me mira desde arriba, ahora viene hacia mí, ruedo en el piso y ella cae en la arena, se ve muy diferente, el cabello esta opaco y enmarañado, también está más delgada, busco mi arco y lo veo a mas de un metro de mí, así que estiro la mano pero no es suficiente para alcanzarlo. Ella lanza el cuchillo y se hunde en mi muslo, ahogo un grito y lo extraigo de mi piel, no se enterró mucho, pero me duele.

No pude tomar mi arco, pero ahora tengo un cuchillo, aquí debes de luchar con lo que tengas a mano aunque no sea tu "especialidad", corro hacia ella ignorando el dolor de mi muslo, que me hace mucho mas lenta. Cuando ella ve que voy hacia ella, huye.

-¿Qué?¿ahora no eres tan valiente?-le grito molesta.

La chica sigue corriendo, pero no es muy veloz, su estado no es el mejor, aun con heridas soy mas fuerte, alcanzo lo primero de ella y es un gran mechón de cabello castaño claro, ahora lo tiro hacia mi y ella cae de espalda. Tomo mas cabello de arriba de su cabeza e intento levantarla, ella suelta un grito.

-¿Ahora vas a dar tu discurso de profesional antes de matarme?-dice asustada,debo reconocer que si es un poco valiente, a pesar de su miedo, puede enfrentarme a palabras.

Siento como si me hubieran golpeado el pecho, es una molestia, tengo un cuchillo en mi mano que está sudando, ésta tiembla y lo deja caer. Lo bueno es que mi mano no se cae, se convierte en puño y le doy en la cara. Ahora la suelto del cabello y me lanzo a ella, estoy sentada sobre su abdomen lanzando golpes, ella los contrarresta como puede. Y de suerte para ella me golpea en la cara, que me aturde un poco, no, bastante. Después hace un movimiento inteligente, presiona con todas sus fuerzas la herida de mi muslo, que ya la había olvidado y grito porque me arde demasiado, ella logra empujarme a un lado y salir corriendo.

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, ¿ella me considera una profesional como todos? ¿Soy así como Caden o Milenna? Mi cabeza va a explotar ¿porque hice eso? ¿porque la tome asi del cabello en vez de matarla de una vez? Yo no iba a dar un "discurso de profesional".

Su voz, la frase "¿ahora vas a dar tu discurso de profesional antes de matarme?" gira y gira por mi cabeza. Arianne, vuelve.

Recuerdo que hay una pelea, miro al mar y se ven cuatro siluetas luchando, de seguro ellos están en mejor estado, parece que les están dando competencia a Caden y Milenna, corro hacia mi arco, después hacia el agua ya con mi arco en la mano y el carcaj en la espalda. No los he usado mucho en realidad, no hemos tenido peleas, estoy segura que esta tendrá un gran precio. Mis aliados junto con los otros están muy adentrados en el mar, a unos 20 o 30 metros, empiezo a nadar rápidamente, todavía estoy aturdida no se si por las palabras o por las piedras, y me duele un poco el muslo pero aun así sigo.

Al llegar a donde se lleva a cabo la lucha, Tansel está contra Caden y Ray contra Milenna, aquí es muy complicado usar el arco, mis pies ya no tocan el suelo, no siento la arena, trato de cargar el arco poco a poco, mientras lo hago Ray tiene a Milenna del cabello, y la hunde una y otra vez, ella no sabe nadar, voy hacia el...

¡Bum!

¿Quién fue? No he disparado, hasta que veo a Ray moviéndose, una chica flota en el agua, sin ningún corte aparente, Milenna ha muerto, la misma Milenna, no lo pienso ni un minuto más me lanzo a la espalda de Ray, parece cansado y aturdido no fue gratis la pelea con Milenna claro, no encuentro nada que hacer, las flechas no son muy útiles aquí para lanzarlas, pero aun asi tienen filo, es una locura lo que estoy pensando, una terrible locura, tomo la flecha como si fuera un cuchillo y la hundo en su nuca.

¡Bum!

Este ha sido mi primer asesinato totalmente calculado. Mi cabeza se siente sobrecargada, necesito vaciarme. Pero ahorita no.

Veo Tansel y Caden peleando, nado y me subo en la espalda de Tansel como lo hice anteriormente con su compañero, pero el es mas fuerte y me da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que me hace caer hacia atrás y me deja sin aire, no me muevo de donde estoy tratando de recuperarme del golpe y no hundirme en el agua, nunca nadar se me había hecho tan difícil.

¡Bum!

Ya murió alguien mas, el tercero del día, y puede ser un chico de alianza enemiga o un aliado no amigo.

Alguien me saca sin mucha delicadeza del agua tomándome del cabello, me preparo para patear, morder y rasgar pero veo que es Caden. Aun tengo en la mente el "patear, morder y rasgar" pero veo que está golpeado y tiene muchas heridas. No va a atacarme ¿todavía seremos aliados?

-¿Qué pasó?-dice jadeando, parece aturdido.

-Tres-digo aun desconcertada también jadeando-El chico del 9, el del 10 y…

-Milenna-dice aun jadeando-no sabía nadar-eso ha de haber sido una desventaja para ella, no le pudo haber ganado ese chico inútil. Caden tampoco nada, pero de seguro el toca el suelo.

Esto sí que ha de haber sido un espectáculo, de ocho que quedábamos se redujo a cinco. Cinco repito en mi mente.

-Ayúdame-dice Caden-mi pierna.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que gran parte del agua está teñida de rojo.

-¿Qué pasó?-esa pregunta es muy tonta.

-El chico, me corto-dice con cara de dolor-no puedo moverla.

Me paso su brazo por la nuca y empiezo a nadar, es complicado, me duele el cuerpo, el abdomen por el golpe de Tansel, la frente por la piedra y el muslo cortesía de Velvet. Siento que fue eterno el viaje de aquí a la orilla, en cuanto llegamos Caden se recuesta en la arena, se ve muy adolorido.

Y veo por que, la pierna la tiene horriblemente herida, nunca había visto algo así y me impacto mucho, me volteo hacia otro lado. No soy sanadora ni nada de eso, pero estoy segura de que esa pierna ya no se puede recuperar.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-dice el chico-ayúdame a subir-agrega señalando a los cerros, donde hay más vegetación-hay que escondernos.

Todavía somos una alianza, aunque no me convence mucho. Es mi último aliado, y está completamente vulnerable, yo también me siento vulnerable, ahora prácticamente estoy sola, si llegara una amenaza él no iba a poder hacer nada, así que la idea de estar más escondidos me parece perfecta.

Lo ayudo con cuidado, es mucho más alto que yo, pero como podemos haciendo un máximo esfuerzo llegamos a la vegetación, busco un lugar y veo que hay una piedra y unos arbustos, después de revisar bien y comprobar de que no hay nada venenoso, ayudo a Caden a sentarse, recargado en la piedra, no nos cubren la gran cosa, pero por lo menos no estamos a la vista como en la playa.

No se porque lo ayudo, él ha sido muy molesto, y nunca me agradó mucho, hace poco tuvimos un confrontamiento, pero me he sentido muy extraña, mis sentimientos han estado en lucha. Se que lo ayudo porque en realidad no va a ganar, no es una amenaza para mi y no quiero estar sola.

Voy por las mochilas, ahora tenemos la de Milenna extra, y las llevo hacia nuestro nuevo asentamiento. Caden toma una manta y la coloca en el suelo para sentarse sobre ella. Intenta limpiarse la pierna y busca cosas en el botiquín, pero sabe que es inútil y desiste.

* * *

Ya está atardeciendo, es increíble que nadie pronunció alguna palabra en horas, no nos movimos, el público tuvo lo que quería, acción, y tres muertos es mucho, con eso tenemos garantía de que nos dejaran tranquilos. Por este día.

Ya solo tengo un aliado, Milenna murió hoy, de seguro se ahogó, pienso en lo que decía, que ella pre-proclamaba "vencedora", después pienso lo que me contó de su hermana, y siento algo de pena.

Veo a Caden, no le queda mucho tiempo en la arena como concursante, siento algo de lástima por él, me pregunto si el sabrá que no tiene mucha oportunidad, se escucha cruel, pero es la verdad.

Solo quedamos cinco, Caden, también Danburit, ¿que pasa con el?¿y con migo? me preocupa tanto, pero por una parte, me siento bien de que aún esté vivo, quisiera verlo de nuevo, pero no como los últimos dos, esto es muy complicado para mi, me ha causado mucha confusión Así que quedan Hassan y Velvet. Velvet no es problema, es Hassan, él me asusta.

Suena el himno de Panem seguido por las caras de los tributos que murieron hoy, primero aparece Milenna, con esos enormes ojos azules, llegué a tomarle cierto aprecio después de todo, después aparecen las caras de Ray y le sigue la de Tansel.

No tengo hambre, y no sé qué hacer, si repartirnos para vigilar... hasta que veo que Caden está dormido, soy una tonta, yo solo vigilaré, Caden no podría.

Me quedare despierta por la noche, es inútil poner a vigilar a Caden, está muy mal.

Ahora que la acción pasó y estoy tranquila, me doy cuenta que duele mucho todo el cuerpo, tengo dos heridas, y un golpe en el abdomen, estoy en mal estado, no se tampoco cómo se encuentren los otros. Aun está Dan nadando en mi mente, "que nuevas" pienso, Dan está vivo con las ideas que llevaba en mente, no sé cómo ha durado, ni en que condición estará, por una parte me alegra, pero por otra me golpea el pecho.

Escucho un extraño ruidito y lo veo, un pequeño paracaídas se posa sobre una mochila, sin pensarlo lo tomo y lo abro, es una pequeña canasta que contiene una pomada, huele a medicina, supongo que es para las cortadas puedo ver que hay algo mas, es una botella de agua de dos litros, muy bien. Después de limpiarme las heridas con lo que hay en el botiquín, me unto pomada en la frente y en el muslo, una sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo.

Arianne, solo unos días más, 4 tributos menos, uno de ellos te apoya y debes de agradecérselo, aunque sea difícil para ti, este paracaídas te hizo pensar que confían en ti del exterior, aún te esperan en casa, aún estás en Juego, solo un poco, un poco más.

* * *

**Que piensan de este capítulo? los Juegos ya están bastante avanzados, se imaginaron que Caden sería el último aliado de Aria :S? Y que piensan de su comportamiento?**

**Tal vez piensen "esta loca se pasó" JAJA. Espero no me haya excedido demasiado al matar tres tributos en este día D; pero así se me ocurrió! No se sabe que pasen en los Juegos, no hay regla ;)**

**Déjenme**** un review con lo que piensan :'3 Saludos!**


	18. Días 11 y 12: Mi último aliado

**Rayos hjdsfgfvgfdsfgvc! Es lo mas que he estado sin actualizar, pero este capítulo se me dificultó bastante D: espero que haya quedado bien, ustedes lo sabrán x3**

* * *

**18-Días 11 y 12: Mi último aliado**

Es de mañana, me doy cuenta que me quedé dormida, según yo iba vigilar toda la noche pero el sueño me venció, Caden aun respira, veo que su pecho se eleva y vuelve a bajar lentamente.

Mis heridas ya cerraron, están mucho mejor gracias a la pequeña pomada que me enviaron,bueno, las heridas no eran muy profundas, pero agradezco mucho la pomada, todavía estuvieran abiertas.

De seis aliados que éramos, ahora estamos dos, Dan aún vive, pero no sé dónde ni como se encuentre. Ya no cuenta como aliado ya que se separó desde hace unos días, pero si como ¿amigo?. Y duele.

Me levanto y ordeno el lugar, saco todas las provisiones y las junto en una misma mochila, no tiene caso tenerlas todas en diferentes mochilas, si va a haber solo dos o tres objetos en cada una, solo hacen bulto. Queda comida para solo dos días aproximadamente, teníamos poca, pero con las bajas de aliados que ha habido en los últimos días, creo que es suficiente, como un par de tiras de carne seca y un poco de fruta.

Después de ordenar el lugar vuelvo a ver a Caden, todavía está dormido, ideas locas pasan por mi mente, tomo mi arco y flecha y apunto a su cabeza. No se si sea correcto, no se si sea ayuda o mal. Ya está en muy mal estado, no va a mejorar, pero él piensa diferente, tal vez así es en el Distrito 2. Se esta moviendo y bajo rápido mi arma.

-Me parece muy tranquilo-dice Caden.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y no poder hacer nada, como ir a buscar tributos.

No se que pase por su mente, ¿piensa en buscar tributos en el estado en que se encuentra? la conversación no lleva mas que a esas pocas palabras.

Pasan unas horas que es lo que yo calculo por la luz del sol, ya esta muy avanzada la mañana, pienso en ir a buscar tributos, no soportaría estar todo el día aquí, viendo a Caden medio vivo, asi que veo que está dormido. Siento una necesidad de salir a explorar, pero no siento que sea para buscar tributos, no se para que es, quiero encontrar algo, necesito algo.

* * *

¿Que has hecho Arianne? estoy sola caminando, podría toparme con Hassan, algún muto o... ya se porque lo hice, tengo una loca esperanza de encontrar a Dan ¿porque te haces las cosas tan difíciles Aria? No, eso no está en tu control, es loco, se que me afecta, pero aun así lo hago. Estoy agotada, decido sentarme en una piedra que tengo enfrente, con mis codos en mis rodillas coloco mi cara en mis manos y tomo aire, hasta que mis pulmones estén llenos, pero parece que ellos se resisten a que entre.

Levanto la mirada rápidamente, escuché algo: pasos. Me pongo de pie de un brinco y observo a a mi alrededor. Alguien camina, se ve entre unos arboles y arbustos, una punzada de emoción aparece en mi pecho, camino rápido pero no veo lo que quiero, es alguien de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grandes mas claros que su cabello: Hassan.

Automáticamente voy a tomar mi arco pero... ¿donde esta? ¡No! ¿No puedes ser mas idiota? Lo olvidé por querer venir explorar lo mas pronto posible esa clase de descuidos podrían tener consecuencias muy graves, pero si llevo el cuchillo en mi cinturón. Mis manos están sudando, es mi oportunidad, salto de los arbustos y Hassan da un respingo y un salto hacia atrás. Corro tras el, es rapidísimo, fui una tonta por olvidar el arma sigilosa de largo alcance, lanzo el cuchillo y rosa su brazo pero a el no le hace nada mas que un corte superficial, llega un momento donde hay unas piedras grandes, y usando sus brazos como resorte la salta ágilmente. ¿Yo? he perdido, de nuevo, contra él.

Ahora estoy jadeando y cansada, levanto el cuchillo que solo alcanzo a rozarle un brazo, le lanzo una mirada molesta al arma, voy de regreso al campamento. Tenías que intentarlo Arianne, ¿no?

-¿A donde fuiste?-pregunta Caden en cuanto llego.

-¿Te tengo que avisar?-el levanta una ceja, ese comentario fue pesado de mi parte, él es pesado sin razón, pero yo no son él, me aclaro la garganta-Fui a estirar las piernas.

-¿Por horas?-dice, pero hace un gesto como quitándole importancia-No pensé que quedaríamos tú y yo en la alianza, enana.

Bueno, yo y medio tu.

-¿Por qué? ¿por que soy pequeña? no debes de dejarte llevar por las apariencias.

-Sí, o tal vez son solo coincidencias de que tu estés aquí-aun mal herido es algo molesto- y mírame a mí, en el estado en que me encuentro, si se lució ese chico del 10, si, la más pequeña, es la que está mejor-se ríe un poco y habla de nuevo-Creí que me quedaría con Aaron en los últimos dos, el era el que me agradaba mas de la alianza, se veía mas fuerte y manejaba muy bien las lanzas, pero ese accidente cambio mis expectativas.

Primero, no se si sentirme molesta o triste, no, también confundida. ¿Cómo quedarse con el que mas le agradaba? es lo ultimo que yo desearía en la arena, no creo que podría matar a alguien de mi agrado, automáticamente pienso en Dan. Caden dice cosas que no me parecen, y desenterró un poco el recuerdo de Aaron, también me llamó débil o algo parecido, voy a dejar que hable, después de lo de Hassan estoy enfadada.

-¿Quedarte con el chico que mas te agradaba en la pelea de los últimos dos?-digo con mi curiosidad por naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo-Suena loco.

-No es loco, es un logro, quedarte con el mas fuerte, obviamente me agradaría el mas fuerte, pero al parecer no lo era-aun herido gravemente eres molesto, me repito.

-Me extraña tu manera de pensar, pero bueno, pensamos muy diferente cada quien ¿así es en tu Distrito?-digo recordando a Milenna, y a sus tributos que he visto en años distintos, siempre luchan hasta que pueden, y no les importa quedarse con alguien de su alianza al final, aunque pensándolo bien, a muchos profesionales de cualquier Distrito no les importa mucho.

-A mi solo me enseñaron a luchar, a dar todo lo que pueda, no quedarte como un niño débil, son las palabras que te dicen cuando naces, cuando aprendes a caminar y a usar un arma, y mi abuela se encargó muy bien de dejarlo claro, y le voy a demostrar que aprendí bien.

-Oh-solo puedo decir, sin querer se mas de el chico menos agradable-¿abuela?

-Si, la madre de tu mamá o papá es tu abuela-dice sarcástico, yo pongo los ojos en blanco-Yo crecí con mi abuela y ella me dijo que lo mejor era venir a los Juegos y dar todo lo posible.

No quiero decir nada mas, ni que el diga nada mas, no me interesa, no quiero conocer mas de la vida de Caden ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué razón conocí aunque se aun poco sobre la vida de cada uno de mis aliados? No tenía por qué Algo presiona fuertemente mi pecho desde adentro y me cuesta respirar, tomo aire difícilmente y me obligo a tranquilizarme.

Al llegar la noche suena el himno de Panem, no aparecen caras en el cielo.

Miro a Caden acurrucado en la roca, otra vez siento pena, parece que él quiere seguir por su educación pero yo también sé que no lo mato porque no quiero estar sola. No estoy acostumbrada.

* * *

**Día**** 12**

Ayer no ocurrió nada "interesante" así que tal vez tengan una sorpresita para hoy, no sé qué haré, por que Caden está vivo, no sé cuánto tiempo le queda y me empiezo a angustiar, lo veo dormido, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, siempre molestando y presumiendo con ese tono de voz, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así de indefenso.

No tengo nada que hacer, no sé qué hacer, así que para tener mi mente ocupada en algo me pongo a ordenar las provisiones de nuevo, aunque lo hice ayer y no es necesario, vuelvo a sacar todo y lentamente separo por comida, agua, cosas para primeros auxilios y objetos solo para volverlos a meter en la mochila.

Caden está dormido, y me alegra que lo esté, no me siento de humor para hablar con el chico, estoy pensando en separarnos, pero lo dudo ¿que voy a hacer después? no es que este haciendo muchas cosas, pero me da algo en que pensar, me siento confundida.

No se mucho, bueno, en realidad no se nada sobre heridas y lesiones, pero me parece que ya ha durado mucho. Pero ahora se porque sigue adelante, por su educación, así educan a los niños en el Distrito 2, les meten en la cabeza que son unos "guerreros" desde que nacen.

Me distraje un momento, ahora me concentro en la mochila que tengo enfrente, una mochila, la única que tiene cosas útiles, quedan cuatro barras de cereales, un par de bolsas de fruta seca y un paquete con tiras de carne seca, también dos litros y medio de agua, estamos bastante bien respecto a las provisiones. Meto en la mochila un par de cuchillos y coloco junto a ella mi arco y el carcaj, también está adentro la pomada que me enviaron anoche.

Estoy cerrando la bolsa cuando unos arbustos frente a mí se mueven, miro atentamente, debió de haber sido el viento, pero noto algo que hace que se me enchine la piel, no hay mucho, se vuelven a mover, ahí hay algo.

No tengo tiempo de pensar más cuando un animal, no, no es animal, no se que sea en realidad, es feo y pequeño, como medio metro de alto, parece un gato muy robusto sin pelo, y ¿tiene piel de lagartija?, áspera y verde, se ve asqueroso, con grandes colmillos, es lo que veo cuando se lanza a mí y me empieza a arañar y tratar de morder, tal vez no sea muy grande, pero es muy salvaje, intento hacer lo que puedo y cubrirme con las manos protegiéndome la cara. Le doy una patada y se aleja un poco.

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando algo para ayudarme y lo primero que veo es una lanza, es lo más cercano a mí y la tomo sin pensarlo mas tiempo, el animal se abalanza sobre mí, pero tengo el arma preparada y se la hundo en el lomo, produciendo un asqueroso sonido. Pero claro, esto no es todo, no podía ser solo esto, sería muy sencillo, otros cuatro gato-lagartija salen de los arbustos, dos se van hacia mí, y dos hacia... ¡Caden!. Él está indefenso, pero dos ya me están rodeando, él me preocupa, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Debí matarlo, tal vez si debí hacerlo, que terminara rápido para él, él no sabía lo que decía de seguro. Veo como intenta hacer lucha, me siento la persona más horrible del lugar, soy un asco. Aaaaaaaaaah.

Una criatura muerde mi pantorrilla y caigo al suelo con dolor por dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

¡Bum!

Estoy sola, completamente sola, Caden ha muerto por los mutos, ahora los causantes vienen hacia mí doblando el número de mutos en mi contra, con la lanza rápido la hundo en el pecho de uno, luego del otro en el cuello, me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo, se me olvida el dolor de la pantorrilla, tomo la mochila que había estado preparando y salgo corriendo, los mutos me persiguen. Ya he corrido mucho o es lo que yo siento, no estoy segura, me encuentro en la playa, preparo una flecha y lanzo a uno, le da, pero se mueve hacia mi mas lento, preparo otra y le acierta, ahora está inmóvil .

Después queda uno, pero ya no me sigue, y regresa por donde salieron, tienen que atacar en grupo por su tamaño, me alegra inmensamente que se fuera.

Caigo en la arena jadeando, mi respiración está muy acelerada y ni hablar de mi corazón, veo a mi alrededor alerta esperando a otro muto, a que regrese con "amigos", no puede ser solo esto, no puede, hasta al paso de varios minutos nada aparece. Creo que ya es todo.

Ya que estoy un poco mas tranquila me empieza a doler la pantorrilla y todos los pequeños cortes que tengo, mi traje está un poco desgarrado, siento palpitaciones en la pantorrilla y un calor alrededor de la herida, me arrastro un poco mas lejos del mar, para estar menos a la vista.

Reviso que hay en la mochila: En una botella hay algo para limpiar heridas que arde al aplicarlo, pero tengo que aguantar, después de limpiar mis heridas, me aplico la pomada, me llega una sensación alivio como la de la noche en que me la enviaron.

Me mantengo alerta por horas, pensando en mutos o tributos, pero no ocurre nada no se presenta algo o alguien. Vuelvo a pensar en los que quedamos: Danburit, Hassan, Velvet y yo. Deben de estar esperando a que muera otro más, no se cuando nos encontraremos, solo se que ya quiero irme a casa, solo quiero ir a casa, estoy sola en la arena, en realidad no lo estoy, pero me siento abandonada, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Me mantengo siempre alerta hasta que atardece ¿nada? ¿no harán nada más?. Me relajo un poco aunque es difícil quieren que dure más, creo que es pronto para que terminen los Juegos, pero no estoy tranquila, estoy sentada con mis piernas dobladas, pegadas a mí pecho y las rodeo con mis brazos. Recordándome casa, estoy a unos pasos más cerca, cada vez más, debo de ser fuerte, si me rindo no valdría la pena haber llegado tan lejos, he vivido esas cosas horribles para nada, Dan no va a ganar, el me dijo que yo debería de ganar, debería agradecercelo aunque me hace sentir triste por él. Dan, casa y mar.

Anochece, después del himno de Panem aparece la cara de Caden en el cielo, me acuerdo cuando pensaba en mis aliados, como no quería quedarme con ellos al final, y no me quedaré con ninguno de ellos. Ya no tengo aliados. Ese nudo en la garganta de nuevo, pensar en los chicos con los que conviví un momento ya no existen mas que en mi memoria.

Mis ojos se están cerrando, no sé qué hacer para mantenerme despierta, estoy agotada, debería de dormir, ya quedamos cuatro, en cualquier momento los Juegos se pueden acabar, mis ojos se cierran, y me repito constantemente: "Dan, casa y mar" "Dan, casa y mar", hasta que el sueño él puede conmigo.

* * *

**Ahora si, Aria ya está sola, pobre Caden, soy una loca malvada Dx**

**Ya a muy muy muy poquitos capítulos para que sepan el desenlace de esta historia, que va a hacer Aria? que va a pasar con Dan? con Hassan? con Velvet? Los últimos cuatro chicos en la arena.**

** Les voy a decir algo, ya saben que soy nueva en esto, y pues es una historia corta, o se fue corta porque actualizaba rápido, lo que quiero decir es que en el próximo capítulo se va a conocer el desenlace de estos Juegos! y después hay otro capítulo final que es el mas largo que he escrito :') Solo quise avisar porque creí que llegar a el último capítulo y solo decir "este es el último capítulo y blablabla" sería muy brusco, lo hice para darles una idea ;3**

**Saludos! muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, déjenme un review con su opinión, en especial porque este capítulo se me complicó bastante :3**


	19. Días 13 y 14: De una vez por todas

**19-Días 13 y 14: De una vez por todas**

Me levanto de un salto ¿como me pude quedar dormida? Esto ha sido un riesgo muy grande, pero nada malo ocurrió, así que no tengo por que asustarme, es el día trece, y todavía me di el lujo de dormir muchas horas porque ya es mediodía, hay mucha luz intensa, ahora que lo pienso, quedamos cuatro ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos? o la pregunta que asusta ¿Cómo nos juntaremos? la batalla de los últimos en la arena suele ser horrible. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, pensando en los que quedamos.

Ya han muerto 20 chicos, chicos que no se pudieron adaptar a este lugar, el más fuerte o capacitado sobrevive, es por eso que la naturaleza los selecciona... ¿pero que tonterías estoy diciendo? esto nos es naturaleza, es un asqueroso intento de parecerlo. Arianne, el calor te esta afectando la cabeza, me rió yo sola.

Hace calor, pensándolo bien, últimamente no le he puesto mucha atención al clima, he tenido otras cosas en que pensar, estoy sentada en la arena caliente bajo una sombra no muy grande con mis rodillas en mi pecho, a comenzado a presionar de nuevo, y tomo aire con dificultad, como si fuera muy pesado, tengo que abrir la boca para hacerlo y llega a mis pulmones lenta y pesadamente, casi siento que respiro algo sólido. Recuerdo a mis aliados, ya no están, existen en mi memoria, y ahí van a estar, todos tenían su historia: Aaron con su confesión sobre Emmeline, Milenna y su hermana, Caden y su abuela, y la complicada historia de Sphene y Dan. Que extraño se siente, ellos estaban junto a mi hace solo unos días cuando no sabia que rumbo iban a tomar los Juegos, cuando sentía esa intriga de como iba a separarme de mis aliados, ahora no están, esa intriga ha desaparecido dejando algo vacío.

Dan, él aun vive, quería ir con él, me hacía sentir bien, pero verlo de nuevo puede ser terrible, me recordaría que no quiero que el muera. Pienso en mi mala suerte ¿porque lo conocí en este lugar? de todas maneras no habría podido conocerlo en cualquier otro. Me imagino como sería hablar con Dan sin el peligro de los Juegos al asecho, me imagino hablando con el de cosas triviales, anécdotas, gustos y opiniones... es extraño, no se mucho de esas cosas sobre él, pero algo sentí que le tome tanto cariño, y fue lo que me platicó, con solo sus acciones aquí en los Juegos, es buena persona, su forma de pensar, su actitud protectora, pero tal vez estar aquí fue lo que hizo identificarme con él, por que en realidad no se mucho mas sobre su vida ¿y que?. Mi cabeza empieza a doler, me confunde, me estoy torturando con esos pensamientos.

Se que lo que he vivido en la arena no lo voy a olvidar, y se a quien me refiero principalmente, pero si regreso a casa, se que podría aprender a vivir con ello, de alguna manera, tengo familia y amigos que me esperan. Pero no puedo asegurar nada, es solo lo que yo pienso, y no sirve, no sirve porque no sabes como te vas a comportar a menos que te suceda, creo que vale la pena arriesgarse. Quiero volver a mi Distrito.

Me recuesto en la cálida y falsa arena, ahora me imagino que floto en el agua, como lo hacía las mañanas, la sensación relajante, el mar acariciando las orillas de mi cuerpo y el susurro de las olas. Quiero volver a sentir eso, a Corey bromeando conmigo, Eve leyendo en la arena, mamá y papá diciendo que no me aleje mucho, porque el mar te puede llevar si te confías mucho, como aquella vez, suerte que Corey me alcanzo. También imagino a Emme y a Kei lanzándome agua y diciéndome que me distraje de nuevo, es genial. Si, esto quiero sentirlo de nuevo.

* * *

¡Bum!

Me sobresalto al escuchar el cañonazo, veo a mi alrededor, ya es de tarde, lo se porque el sol se está poniendo, por el lado del mar se ven esos colores naranja tiñendo una parte del cielo azul, el mar parece infinito.

Como una barra de cereal que sabe a cartón, y masticarla me es molesto, pero necesito alimento, requiero energía, al parecer esto será todo el día de hoy. Pero no estoy nada segura de que mañana así sea, pueden ocurrir cosas interesantes. Recuerdo que sonó un cañonazo, significa que quedamos tres. ¿Quien habrá sido? ¿El cañonazo sería de alguien para sentir tristeza, felicidad o indiferencia?

Solo dos Arianne, dos y casa, dos y el mar. Aunque es lo que menos deseo y pensarlo me desgarra. Por una parte quiero que haya sido Dan el del cañonazo, no quiero estar con él en la final, tan solo no quiero, no, no quiero que haya sido el dueño del cañonazo. O tal vez de Hassan, no, mejor de Hassan, el chico me molesta, esas ideas se revuelven en mi cabeza, no se que pensar, no se que quiero, mi cabeza duele de nuevo.

Suena el himno de Panem, después van a aparecer las caras, mi corazón se acelera mientras espero a que aparezca el dueño del cañonazo. Es Velvet, para ser sincera, ella me es totalmente indiferente.

Bueno, lo que temí va a ocurrir, voy a quedar en la final con alguno de los chicos que menos hubiera deseado. Uno es Hassan, yo fui la tonta que no advertí lo peligroso que era, mi buena persona interior no me dejo, ahora esa persona está muy interior, y ya no me importa acabar con el chico, ahora lo deseo. La segunda persona a la que temí estar con el en la final, Danburit, sigue vivo, me pregunto por que, tampoco quiero verlo de nuevo ¿o si quiero? si quedamos nosotros dos solos...

Me quedaré con ellos dos si no muere otro de hoy para mañana, podría ser yo, pero de no ser así, cualquiera de los dos que muriera serio terrible para mi. Si muere Dan, me quedaría con Hassan, el chico mas escurridizo de la arena y sabe usar armas. No quiero que Dan muera, se que tiene que pasar, ya me lo he ducho, pero estoy en una lucha conmigo misma, contra la Arianne sensible; si muriera Hassan, no habría nada malo, pero ¿quedarme con Dan? ese si seria un reto, no podría matarlo. Me doy cuenta que el problema de todo aquí es Dan, yo misma dejé que así fuera.

Me mantengo alerta a cualquier ruido, cualquier visión, pero no pasa nada. Me vuelvo a recostar en la arena y cierro los ojos a recordar una vez más la inspiradora sensación de flotar en el mar.

* * *

**Día**** 14**

Aprieto un poco los ojos, una luz intensa me molesta en la cara, abro los ojos o y veo que ya es media mañana, se lo que voy a hacer, ahora no es tiempo de juegos, río, que tonto suena esto "no es tiempo de juegos", en los Juegos, pero bien, es le día catorce, hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Como un par de tiras de carne y una barra de cereal, iré a La Cornucopia, tal vez alguien este ahí.

Ya estoy lista, mochila, supongo que ya no te necesitaré estoy segura que no duraré ni un día más en la arena, yo misma me encargaré de eso y saldré, no segura en qué estado, pero sé que saldré.

Coloco los dos cuchillos que tengo en mi cinto, con mi arco en mano y la lanza en otro, decido llevar una botella de agua por si acaso para el camino. Me dirijo por donde llegamos la primera vez que descubrimos el mar, subo el cerro en dirección a La Cornucopia.

Solo camino unos 15 minutos cuando diviso el cuerno dorado y apresuro el paso, me detengo un momento, antes veo a mi alrededor, no se ve nadie más, sostengo muy fuerte la lanza en mi mano y el arco en la otra, mis manos sudan. Tiro la botella de agua vacía preparándome para salir.

Arianne, este es el momento, enseña lo que tienes, últimamente hablarme a mí misma ha sido muy común, no estoy acostumbrada a la soledad.

Mi corazón está acelerado, mucho, puedo sentirlo casi en mi garganta, siento sus violentos golpeteos en mi pecho. También puedo sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, no puedo más, que ya empiece, que empiece ya, así acabará mas rápido. La emoción por que volver a casa está tan cerca, pero nervios, por que está a la vez tan lejos, la intriga, de no saber que puede ocurrir las próximas horas, minutos o segundos en ésta arena. Si regreso no se como será, si no regreso, tampoco, es lo que me asusta.

Voy llegando al cuerno dorado y veo a alguien ahí. Mi corazón quiere salirse de su lugar, logro pronunciar algunas palabras temblorosas.

-¿Dan?-si es Dan, pero no se ve en muy buen estado, está mas delgado, y su cabello antes rubio y brillante, ahora es opaco y seco, como los matorrales de este lugar. Está sentado en el piso de La Cornucopia sin armas ni nada mas en las manos, sus ojos azul claro tienen una expresión cansada, pero se ve que es el mismo, es el mismo chico con el que hablaba hace días, el mismo chico que no sabia como hacer los nudos en el Centro de Entrenamiento. No me gusta verlo así, a ese chico que conocí hace unas semanas, al que le enseñé a hacer los nudos, en ese momento nunca imaginé lo que se volvería para mi, otra vez mi pecho presiona, esta vez tanto que duele ¿o es mi imaginación?. Un nudo aparece en mi garganta, no el común que me ha estado visitando en la arena, uno mas grande.

-Hola Arianne, vine a verte ganar-dice sonriendo-¿te acuerdas que te dije?-es su sonrisa, es el mismo, si es él.

Quiero hablar, quiero decirle algo en verdad, pero no puedo, con dificultad pude pronunciar su nombre. Me acerco a él y toco con mi mano su frente y después se pasea por sus mejillas, como si no fuera real, como si fuera mi imaginación, pero si es real, lo siento. Por una parte me gusta que este aquí, quiero quedarme a su lado, quiero pausar los Juegos, pero no se puede, solo me ilusiono a mi misma. No seas ilusa Aria.

Él toma mi mano con la suya y la retira de su cara, habla de nuevo, pero no suelta mi mano, tiene sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, eso me agrada, me siento protegida, tomo mas fuerte su mano.

-Se que te dije que no iba a ganar, y no lo quiero hacer, pero no podía irme así, sin asegurarme de que tu ganaras, por eso he sobrevivido desde que te dije que me iba-después sonríe un poco, y toma mi otra mano. Su voz suena segura, y es tranquilizante, me hace sentir bien, me da seguridad, aunque quiere decir que morirá que es algo que me destroza, siento que debo de ganar, Dan me lo esta diciendo, no debo de fallarle. Eso respondió mi pregunta, hace unos días o quizá fue ayer, me preguntaba por que razón Dan había durado tanto con vida después de su confesión, en este momento estoy aquí junto a él, lo mas probable es que los Juegos terminen hoy mismo, y el va a morir, es seguro ¿por que decidí ser sensible y dejar andar mis sentimientos en el lugar que debía de ser una piedra? Porque con él no se puede ser una piedra. Dan confía en mi, me apoya, entonces debo de ganar, agrego esto a mi lista mental de motivos para ganar.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de eso?...-le digo con un hilo de voz, me aclaro la garganta con una pequeña tos-De que querías asegurarte...-no puedo terminar una frase completa-yo... ganar...

-Desde el inicio me agradaste, desde el momento de los nudos-dice con una risita, se acuerda-ya sabes, por lo que te conté...-baja la cabeza-ganar nunca fueron mis planes, pero que tu ganaras, lo pensé en algún momento de la arena, no se cuando exactamente. Cuando dejé la alianza, fue porque...-se detiene un momento-porque creí que seria mas fácil irme de una vez-es lo que yo pensé, también Pero cuando estaba lejos, me di cuenta que no fue lo correcto, me arrepentí de haberme alejado, y no sabia en donde ni como te encontrabas en ese momento.

Debo ganarle a Hassan, es lo debo de hacer. ¿Pero que pasará? yo no quiero hacerle daño a Dan, no debo de pensar antes de tiempo, esperare que las cosas sigan su rumbo. Ahorita solo quiero estar aquí.

-Gracias-mi garganta venció al nudo ¿solo eso puedo decir?-lo único que pienso es que tengo una muy mala y buena a la vez...-le digo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, sus ojos azules con menos brillo que antes, guardo silencio. No se que decir, no tengo ni idea que mas decir, quiero decir muchas cosas, pero no pueden salir, no se como se dicen.

Nos miramos por un momento, a os ojos, el quiere hacer algo, yo quiero hacer algo, cuando mis ojos se enfocan en algo más, en alguien más, mejor dicho: Hassan está saliendo de la zona de los árboles en dirección hacia nosotros, viene tranquilo, pero alerta, también se ve más delgado y despeinado que nunca.

Observo a Hassan y lo analizo bien, es más alto que yo, está muy delgado y es bastante más rápido, cosas que ya lo se. Pero el solo tiene dos hachas. Yo tengo dos cuchillos, un arco con cinco flechas y una lanza, hablando de armas estoy en mejor condición.

-Vamos, ya va a comenzar Arianne...-susurra el chico a mi lado, con una de sus manos me da una palmadita en el hombro, la lanza de mi mano se desliza, Dan la esta tomando-Por ayuda-agrega.

Nadie se mueve.

-Ha empezar de una vez Hassan-le digo-¿o te quieres quedar ahí parado todo el día? no creo que sea válido.

El corre y yo también, cada uno hacia nuestra dirección preparo una primera flecha, pero es muy rápido, apenas le roza su mejilla, pero logra hacerle una cortadura, tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzo, tampoco de doy, me siento molesta, frustrada. Veo que la lanza sale a toda velocidad hacia donde está el chico del 7, y roza un costado, le logra hacer una herida superficial, veo su sangre salir de ella y sonrió La lanza salió a bastante velocidad, Dan es el que se encuentra en peor estado de los tres, y ahora ya no tiene armas. Nunca lo vi usando armas, sabia que usaba la espada, y acabo con tributos en El Baño de Sangre, esa parte también me gusto de el, no era un típico profesional... ¡Arianne! ¡No es tiempo de distracciones tonta!

Hassan es muy rápido, y me lanza un hacha, yo me tiro al suelo, el hacha me corta un poco el brazo y siento la sangre salir y fluir, recorriendo mi brazo, duele. Después se lanza sobre mi y quiere tomar el hacha, no la alcanza, me da un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y veo borroso, creo que me sangra la nariz, espero otro ataque aturdida, pero una fuerza lo retira. Un sentimiento de profundo desprecio hacia Hassan me recorre, mis deseos de acabar con el aumentan.

Estoy aturdida por el golpe, fue muy fuerte y mi nariz sigue sangrando, pero no es tiempo de pensar en narices, me aclaro la vista, no se que este ocurriendo entre Dan y Hassan, respiro, ya me siento un poco mejor.

¡Bum!

Escucho un cañonazo, estoy mareada de nuevo y aterrorizada, pero ya no es por el golpe, reúno valor para ver lo que a ocurrido, y mi pecho se parte en dos al ver a Hassan de pie al lado de Dan, este último esta boca abajo, con un hacha hundida en su espalda.

Agua fría baja por todo mi cuerpo, también parece como que he caído de muchos metros de altura, mi pecho presiona fuertemente, me cuesta respirar, y una gran tristeza inunda todo mi cuerpo, ese nudo en mi garganta que se ha hecho tan familiar en ella, es mas grande que nunca, y por primera vez en la arena, mis ojos empiezan a mojarse. Me estoy ahogando, siento que me asfixio, me desespero hasta que sale un sollozo, y si, lo que sigue son lagrimas que nublan mi vista, no me importa que salgan mas sollozos o lágrimas. Lloro.

Si fuera otra situación, si no estuviera el chico peligroso que desde que llegue aquí estuve esperando su cañonazo, iría hacia el mejor chico que conocí. Pero ir hacia el ya no sirve de nada, es tarde, parece que faltaron muchas cosas que decirle, cosas que conocer de él. Seco mis lagrimas, tengo que ser fuerte, debo de ganar, ahora principalmente por Danburit, su recuerdo va a vivir en mi memoria. No se como sale mi voz:

-Ahora solo tú y yo-digo desesperada-¡eres un cobarde no corras!-le digo furiosa cuando corre de nuevo. ¡Odio que corra!

Preparo una flecha, debo de ser acertada, la lanzo y le roza la pantorrilla, creo que es por el cansancio, estoy fallando demasiado. No tengo tiempo de preparar otra flecha porque él ya está sobre mi intentando cortarme con un cuchillo, debe de ser el que el lancé hace rato, mi arco y el carcaj están a uno o dos metros de mí.

Es hora de aplicar lo que Keira me enseñó, me muevo de un lado a otro para esquivar sus intentos de asesinato, pongo las rodillas y lo alejo un poco de mi mientras tomo en cuchillo que queda en mi cinto, él se lanza hacia mi de nuevo y rodamos un poco, está sobre mi otra vez, sentado en mi abdomen, intenta ahorcarme, le golpeo en la cara, que por cierto me hace sentir bien, me he desahogado un poco, su nariz también sangra, como la mía. Aprovecho que está aturdido por el golpe que de he dado, y recuerdo un movimiento que Keira me enseñó, levanto mis piernas por atrás de su espalda, las paso por su pecho y empujo mis piernas hacia delante, el cae hacia atrás, funcionó, ahora yo quedo sobre él, voy preparo el cuchillo ¿esto será todo de los Juegos? ¡No! un tercer cuerpo entra en acción y me derriba.

Es uno de esos animales otra vez, de esas cosas mutantes horribles, se ve un poco más grande, ¡¿Qué?! Pienso furiosa, ¡otra vez! ¡¿qué más quieren?!

La cosa esa nos empieza a perseguir, tomo mi arco y el carcaj como puedo, y con el cuchillo en mano corremos hacia la playa, de nuevo ahí, una lucha en la playa.

Él va mucho más adelante, mirando hacia mí constantemente, me vigila.

-Mas interesante ¿no Hassan?-grito todo lo que puedo, no he hablado mucho en voz alta, se estaba acumulando.

Al llegar al cerro ambos caemos y empezamos a rodar y rodar hasta quedar en la arena, veo que el animal trajo a un amiguito, uno para cada quien, y efectivamente uno se dirige hacia mí y el otro hacia Hassan.

El muto me muerde y yo intento quitarlo, es muy rápido pero hago lo que puedo, reúno fuerza en mis piernas, primero pateo al animal, después me lanzo a él con el cuchillo y lo hundo una y otra vez produciendo el sonido asqueroso.

-Ahora ¡estoy aquí Arianne!-dice Hassan, la primera vez que habla dirigiéndose a mí-lo esperaste mucho tiempo ¿no?-tiene voz de chico adolescente, no como mis aliados que ya sonaba su voz mas grave, creo que tiene 16 años, como yo ¿que importa eso Arianne?-típico de una profesional.

Me enfurece y voy hacia él, al chocar caemos sobre la arena, su hacha sale volando al igual que mi arco, intento golpear, pero él me patea retirándome un metro, corre para tomar su hacha, yo corro por mi arco ignorando la sensación de su bota en mi abdomen, preparo al flecha para disparar al pecho, él se prepara con su hacha.

Disparo, solo veo que la flecha acierta en su pecho, sus rodillas ceden y cae sobre la arena, pero no solo el lo hace, puedo sentir que un dolor recorre un costado en mi abdomen y caigo, veo borroso, veo a Hassan inmóvil sobre la arena, no se que más ocurre después, solo quiero recostarme en la arena yo también...

¡Bum!

* * *

**O.O bueno, estos fueron los Juegos! Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**No se va a quedar asi de flotante eh? todavía falta un capitulo...**

**¿Que pensaron de estos juegos? ¿Arianne? ¿la arena? ¿los aliados(Aaron, Milenna, Caden y Sphene)? ¿los tributos(Velvet, Tansel, Ray)? ¿la pelea de los últimos dos? ¿Hassan? ¿Dan :'C? **

**Uuuuff, si que se me dificultó muuucho escribir cuando se encontró con Dan, miel, miel, miel, yhtgfftdredsdzvfg, no soy buena para esto, de verdad salía humo de mi cabeza, no tenia ni idea como escribirlo! Hice un gran esfuerzo! D':**

**Lo revise muchas veces, no lograba convencerme D; pero ya me he tardado mucho en actualizar, espero y haya quedado bien.**

**Déjenme**** un review por favor, con toooodo lo que quieran decirme sobre el fanfic :3**

**Saludos! :D**


	20. No fue suficiente

**Ahora si, el último cap****í**tulo de** mi fanfic, el capítulo anterior terminó muy abierto, así que, solo lean y díganme que tal...**

* * *

**20-No fue suficiente**

_**Resumen de los Sexagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre:**_

_Empiezan las cosechas, eligiendo a un chico y a una chica de cada Distrito; después los desfiles, los mismos chicos disfrazados de algo relacionado a la actividad de su Distrito; los puntajes haciendo muy notorio los mas sorprendentes; de ahí siguen las entrevistas,una pequeña parte de las entrevistas mas divertidas, y la entrevista completa del vencedor._

_Ahora comienzan los Juegos..._

**_Día_**_** 1:**_

_Veinticuatro chicos distribuidos alrededor de La Cornucopia, algunos emocionados, otros aterrados, mirando a su alrededor y a los demás, esperando a que suene el gong para empezar a luchar por su vida._

_Un fuerte "gong" recorre la arena, todos los chicos corren en dirección al centro para tomar lo que puedan, algunos se van directo a esconderse. Hay mucho revuelo en la zona, los profesionales emocionados con su respectivas armas atrapando a niños inocentes, niños inocentes huyendo lo mas pronto posible de ahí._

_El chico del Distrito 7 corre hacia el sur, donde se encuentran esos arboles bajos, lleva una mochila bastante grande en su espalda, mas tres hachas y un pequeño cuchillo, su velocidad le ayudó a salir bien equipado e ileso del Baño de Sangre. Mientras que en este aun continua la pelea. El chico se detiene tras un árbol, espera a alguien, dos chicas se le unen, están jadeando, son las chicas del 5 y del 6. La primera tiene una herida de espada en la pierna._

_En la Cornucopia los profesionales terminan su trabajo y empiezan a hablar, revisan lo suministros que tienen y evalúan lo que hicieron._

_Una pequeña alianza que consiste en una chica y dos chicos, de los Distritos 8, 9 y 10 respectivamente, decidió ir al norte, por los cerros mas pequeños, caminan buscando un lugar donde asentarse y revisar lo obtenido, ellos lograron salir ilesos del Baño de Sangre._

_Tributos menos: 10 Tributos en juego: 14_

**_Día_****_ 2:_**

_Los profesionales deciden ir a cazar, se dirigen al sur, después de algunas horas encuentran lo que querían y el costo es la vida de la chica del 5, los otros dos miembros de la alianza no pueden hacer nada y huyen, se separan. El chico del 7 fue lo suficientemente rápido para huir de esos dos profesionales, y ningún cuchillo de la chica o incluso la lanza del chico pudo acertarle en alguna parte de su cuerpo. La chica del 6 huyó al oeste, con una flecha en su antebrazo izquierdo gracias a la chica del 4._

_Mas tarde en ese día el chico del 11 descansaba en la zona de los matorrales, no obtuvo nada de La Cornucopia, ni una botella de agua, por lo que se está deshidratando y no puede huir cuando una serpiente le clava sus colmillos en su pantorrilla. _

_Tributos menos: 2 Tributos en juego: 12_

**_Día_****_ 3:_**

_El chico del 7 logra asentarse en un lugar de árboles, hay unos un poco mas grandes y el suelo esta mas despejado, hace trampas y puede cazar unos roedores que habitan en la zona. Él tiene alimento pero se está quedando sin agua. El chico avanza decidido hacia La Cornucopia y analiza la situación, tiene oportunidad, corre y toma varios litros de agua, las chicas de los Distrito se dan cuenta... muy tarde. El chico corre de sur a norte y se adentra a la zona de los cerros, a buscar un nuevo lugar para pasar los días._

_Los profesionales se dirigen al este, solo van cuatro de ellos, caminan largas horas, parece que están perdidos, sus rostros reflejan desesperación, miedo. Pasan mas horas y la chica entra en histeria, el chico del 1 la intenta calmar, mientras los chicos la miran, cuando llegan a un lugar donde los matorrales están muy unidos, una parvada sale en dirección e ellos y los persigue, los picotean arañan y... muerden también. Los chicos corren asustados hasta llegar a La Cornucopia._

_Tributos menos: 0 Tributos en juego:12_

**_Día_****_ 4:_**

_La alianza de los 8,9 y 10, camina tranquilamente por la zona, han demostrado saber sobrevivir, el chico del 9 sabe hacer trampas y reconoce muy bien las plantas, el chico del 10 sabe cazar, y la chica es muy lista, ella siempre sabe que hacer. Encontraron un buen lugar para resguardarse del calor sofocante que hace en la arena._

_Al contrario de los profesionales que están a punto de desmayarse, jadeantes y sudados, están agotados. Lo que les da desventaja al encontrarse con la otra alianza que están en buen estado, pero esta alianza no decide pelear, si no que huyen, ellos saben que no los van a alcanzar, pero aun asi es entretenido ver la persecución._

_El calor cobró cuentas con los profesionales dejándolos inconscientes en el piso del desierto._

_Tributos menos: 0 Tributos en juego: 12_

**_Día_****_ 5:_**

_Para sorpresa de los profesionales unos animales durante la noche rompieron sus provisiones, ahora tienen que moverse del lugar, todos molestos se dirigen al oeste, hasta que ahí ocurre algo interesante, la chica del 1 se corta con los arbustos venenosos, y después de unos extraños segundos para sus acompañantes cae al suelo seguida de su cañonazo._

_Pero esta no es solo la sorpresa que se llevan, descubren que hay mar ahí y encuentran alimento._

_El chico del 7 vuelve a cazar y tiene suficiente agua para una semana._

_Tributos menos: 1 Tributos en juego: 11_

**_Día_****_ 6:_**

_Otra sorpresa se llevan los profesionales, los mismos juguetones animales ahora destrozan su agua, tienen que moverse de ahí. Caminan largas horas bajo el intenso calor de la arena, pobres chicos._

_Los 8, 9 y 10 encuentran un riachuelo en ese desierto, arriba de los cerros, ellos descubrieron que había mar, pero decidieron que era muy peligroso estar al descubierto._

_En la tarde la chica del 6 está deshidratada y cansada, la persecución no le sentó muy bien, su brazo empieza infectarse, ya no va a durar mucho, así que decide acostarse a la sombra de un árbol y dejar que su cañonazo suene._

_Tributos menos: 1 Tributos en juego:10_

**_Día_****_ 7:_**

_Corre chico del tres, esos gatitos no quieren ser tus amigos, el pobre niño lleva una mochila, estaba llenando una botella de agua en el riachuelo cuando esos animales aparecieron en su camino, el corre al este hasta que pierde de vista a los animales, tal vez solo querían asustarlo._

_Los profesionales están casi igual de secos que la vegetación del lugar, caminan desanimados, tal vez encuentren algo bueno._

_El chico del 3 no es el único que se encuentra con los gatitos, también se topan con el chico del 7 pero el supo como deshacerse de ellos, aunque no fue muy fácil, termino con algunos rasguños y cansado._

_Los profesionales se toparon con algo difícil pero la chica del Distrito 4 tiene una idea, que es un éxito los ayuda a seguir caminando y encontrarse una cascada de piedra mas tarde, tienen agua._

_Tributos menos: 0 Tributos en juego: 10_

**_Día_****_ 8:_**

_Han recibido muchas sorpresas los profesionales en estos Juegos, la cascada en la mañana está seca, no hay opción, tienen que regresar por donde llegaron. Se topan con el mismo problema, pero no hay que hacer siempre lo mismo, les queda claro cuando llevan a cabo el plan que el día anterior fue un éxito, el precio, la vida del chico del Distrito 4. Siguen caminando por horas con cara de desconcierto._

_El niño del 3 esta muy cansando y con poca agua, se relaja bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando la tarde esta avanzada, pero los dos tributos del Distrito 2 lo encuentran, el niño del 3 corre perseguido por los otros. El chico le da con su lanza perfectamente en el abdomen a unos cinco metros de distancia. La chica le festeja._

_Tributos menos: 2 Tributos en juego: 8_

_Ya han llegado a los 8 finalistas._

**_Día_****_ 9:_**

_Al chico del 7 le ha ido muy bien para ser los Juegos del Hambre, ya tiene mucho apoyo de los capitolinos, ya le enviaron una canasta de alimento. Camina por la zona cuando se topa con la alianza 8, 9 y 10, ellos no han asesinado, pero parece que ya avanzados los Juegos los hizo cambiar de opinión, el chico del 7 huye, pero el chico del 9, que es el mas rápido de la alianza se acerca mas a él, el chico del 7 lanza una de sus tres hachas y le corta solo un poco una pierna al chico del 9, esto es suficiente para que lo dejen tranquilo, la chica del 8 le limpia y le venda la pierna._

_El chico del 7 encuentra un lugar tranquilo para pasar la noche, un poco cansado después de la persecución A pesar del buen trabajo que ha hecho desde que empezaron los Juegos se ve cansado y mas delgado._

_En la madrugada el chico del Distrito 1 se va de la alianza, solo le avisa a la chica del 4, y se dirige al este._

_Tributos menos: 0 Tributos en juego: 8_

**_Día_****_ 10:_**

_Los profesionales están ordenando sus mochilas cuando la alianza de los 8, 9 y 10 empieza a lanzar unas grandes piedras, los profesionales están aturdidos, es la hora, la alianza de los 8, 9, y 10 corren hacia ellos, los chicos del Distrito 2 corren al mar porque es el primer lugar que ven, los chicos de los Distritos 9 y 10 corren tras ellos, mientras la chica del 8 va a atacar a la aturdida chica del 4, ésta ú__ltima logra correr a la chica del 8 después de una pelea, que huye de ahí cansada y herida, pero también el deja una cortada en el muslo a la chica del 4._

_Mientras que en el mar la pelea esta intensa, el chico del 9 al ver lo peligrosa que es la chica del 2 encuentra su punto débil y comienza a intentar ahogarla, tomándola del cabello y sumergiéndola una y otra vez, los chicos del Distrito 2 y 10 están peleando duro, va ganando el chico del 2, pero el chico del 10 tiene un buen movimiento, le hunde todo lo que puede la espada en la pierna al chico del 2. La chica del 4 nada hacia la pelea, que justo después de que el chico del 9 ahogo a la chica del dos ella de hunde su flecha en la nuca, manualmente._

_Después__ ella se sube en la espalda al chico del 10, que el se deshace de ella con un golpe en el abdomen, el chico del 2 vence al de 10 con su lanza. La pelea acaba, dejando graves heridas al chico del 2 y algo golpeada a la chica del 4. Están los chicos bajo la sombra de unos arbustos, a esto es lo que se redujo la alianza de los profesionales._

_Tributos menos: 3 Tributos en juego: 5_

**_Día_****_ 11:_**

_El chico del 1 camina por la zona cerca de la Cornucopia, no le ha pasado nada dese que se fue, da pequeños tragos de agua y lleva muy poco alimento, se ve confundido._

_La chica del 8 no tiene un mejor aspecto, pasea muy lento por el lugar._

_El chico del 7 se ve mas delgado, camina por el desierto en busca de algo que hacer, hasta que la chica del 4 lo encuentra, pero no ocurre nada mas que una persecución y un roce con su cuchillo al chico del 7, logró escapar. De nuevo._

_Tributos menos: 0 Tributos en juego: 5_

**_Día_****_ 12:_**

_Unos mutos atacan a los chicos de los Distritos 2 y 4, se deshacen del chico del 2, que por su condición ya se sabía que no iba a durar muchos días, la chica puede con los animales y se mueve del lugar._

_A la chica del 8 también la encuentran esos animales y la dejan herida, tumbada a la sombra de un árbol._

_Tributos menos: 1 Tributos en juego: 4_

**_Día_****_ 13:_**

_El chico del 7 pasea por el lugar buscando algo, cuando se topa con la chica del 8, caída e indefensa. La chica lo mira sin sorpresa, ella sabe que no tienen oportunidad, el chico piensa un poco, parece que está inseguro, pero lo hace rápido con un cuchillo en la parte izquierda del pecho. El chico deja el cuchillo y se aleja corriendo._

_El chico del Distrito 1 no parece estar en su mejor condición, está en La Cornucopia sin hacer nada interesante._

_Mientras la chica del Distrito 4 se encuentra tumbada en la arena, sonriendo._

_Tributos menos: 1 Tributos en juego: 3_

**_Día_****_ 14:_**

_Hoy es el día que los Juegos llegan a su desenlace y se sabrá que ocurre, el chico del 1 se encuentra en La Cornucopia, la chica del 4 y el chico del 7 se dirigen hacia ella._

_La chica del 4 se encuentra al chico del 1 en La Cornucopia y comienzan a hablar, hacen una escena sentimental, es cuando llega el chico del 7, ahora si va a a empezar lo interesante._

_Se encuentran y empieza la lucha, primero es entre los chicos del 4 y 7, la lanza sale de la mano del chico del 1, que solo roza al del 7, este último se lanza a la chica del 4 y la golpea en la cara, pero el chico del 1 lo aleja de ella tomando al chico del 7 por atrás y lo tumba de espalda sobre el piso, el chico del 1 lo va a golpear, pero no tiene armas, el chico del 7 le lanza tierra el la cara, después se levanta y le hunde su hacha en la espalda, el chico del 1 estaba en malas condiciones. La chica se levanta y ve al chico del 1 en el suelo, se enfurece con el chico del 7._

_Después__ empiezan a pelearse en el suelo, la chica y chico del Distrit respectivamente, los últimos dos. Después de varios golpes dos mutos van a animar un poco mas el momento, ellos corren a la playa, al llegar se deshace cada uno de la criatura que está en su contra._

_Ahora ambos se miran a los ojos, están listos para pelear, ahora si, para decidir todo de una vez, la chica corre hacia el chico y se estampa contra él de frente, las armas de cada uno salen hacia los lados, el chico patea a la chica y va por su hacha, ella por su arco, se miran y lanzan al mismo tiempo, primero le acierta la flecha al chico, pero el hacha también está en el cuerpo de la chica. Suena un cañonazo._

_Tributos menos: 2 Un vencedor..._

* * *

**_Emmeline Kelley POV_**

Veo por la pantalla del televisor al chico del Distrito 7, está en la primera entrevista que les hacen a los vencedores después de los Juegos, es la primera presentación donde los coronan frente a todo Panem, al pensar en vencedores se me encoje el corazón y puedo sentir el nudo en la garganta que anuncia que mis lagrimas quieren salir.

Arianne estuvo tan cerca, a solo un paso de ganar y no lo hizo, no lo hizo… siento una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, no puedo creer que el Capitolio en forma de Los Juegos de Hambre me arrebató a otra persona más. Primero se llevó a mi hermano Darien, después a una de mis mejores amigas, Arianne.

Estuvimos siguiendo los Juegos, siempre los veíamos para seguir a Aria, nunca los veía sola. Cada vez que moría algún otro tributo sentía una pinchada en el pecho. Vi como se reducían el número de tributos poco apoco, al igual que el de aliados de mi amiga.

El último día de los Juegos estábamos Kei y nuestros hermanos, cuando estaban en la batalla los últimos dos tributos, todos estábamos tensos, igual que el ambiente en el Distrito 4, una de nuestras tributos quedaba al final, cuando solo quedaban tres tributos, el chico del Distrito 1, Aria y el chico del Distrito 7. En el momento que Arianne se encontró al chico del 1 en La Cornucopia fue muy raro lo que pasó, en realidad creo que ella tuvo una relación muy cercana con ese chico, mas de lo que se debía, creo que eso la hizo dudar mucho en la arena, fue una distracción. El chico del 7 asesinó al chico del 1, y ahí fue cuando Aria enloqueció.

Después llegó la parte cuando estaban solo Arianne y el chico del Distrito 7, que después de persecuciones y de más, lanzaron las armas al mismo tiempo, estoy segura de que ella apuntó al pecho del chico y le acertó, pero no exactamente donde quería, si no mas cerca al hombro. Él fue más acertado, dándole en el abdomen con su hacha. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se escuchó un cañonazo, no se supo quién fue, y la tensión e intriga crecieron aun mas. Rápidamente llegaron dos aerodeslizadores para sacar a ambos chicos, hasta que las trompetas sonaron, respondiendo a nuestras interrogantes y anunciando a "Hassan Wayman del Distrito 7 como vencedor de los Sexagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre". Yo me quedé helada.

Ella había perdido, su tiro no fue tan exacto, solo lo hirió, el del chico fue letal. Ambos tenían sus habilidades y seguidores del Capitolio, yo veía en los comentarios de los Juegos. Solo que el chico fue diferente, el estuvo solo buscando maneras de enconar alimento, y nunca asesinó a nadie hasta los últimos días de los Juegos cuando se deshizo de la chica del Distrito 8 que ya estaba en muy mal estado, y del que fue aliado de Aria, el chico rubio del Distrito 1. El chico Hassan tenia sus posibilidades para ganar, las supo aplicar, y le funcionaron.

Ahora hablando de mi amiga, ella también tenía sus habilidades, pero ella se hizo diferente en la arena. Yo misma fui testigo de la pequeña evolución de Aria a través de los Juegos, la conocía bien, y desde casa noté sus cambios. Entró a la arena siendo una chica que solo se defendía, como todos, solo salvaba su vida, lo vi cuando asesinó al chico del Distrito 12, se notaba en la expresión de su rostro. Después de unos días ya no se veía tan preocupada por asesinar, como cuando mató al chico del Distrito 9 sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella quería volver, claro, se tenía que adaptar, como dice en esos libros viejos y empolvados de Biología que nadie usa en la escuela, que los individuos deben de ir cambiando en diferentes aspectos para sobrevivir al medio donde se encuentran, ella cambió su comportamiento haciéndolo mas parecido a uno de profesional, pero hubo un detalle que no lo pudo manejar, ese detalle se llamaba Danburit Bryant, según recuerdo.

El chico que ahora veo por televisión sonriendo, tiene grandes ojos color color café, pero no muestran alegría, no se por que razón no lo hacen, debe de ser duro lo que pasó. No lo odio por que él esta vivo y Aria no, a ellos los obligan a luchar, lo hacen por su vida, el solo se adaptó a lo que le pusieron enfrente.

Me alejo del televisor, no quiero ver mas esto, se supone que es obligatorio, pero en este Distrito mucha gente los sigue, nadie sabe quién los ve o no. No se requieren fuerzas para obligarnos. Me siento en el sillón que está en mi habitación y cubro mi cara con mis manos.

Ahora mis lagrimas corren sin nada que las detenga, no solo soy yo, al seguir a Aria, cuando yo deseaba que ella ganara, siempre fui un tanto desconsiderada. Los otros tributos no tienen la culpa de lo horrible que es el Capitolio, nunca lo pensé, no tuve en mente que los otros tributos también tenían a alguien como yo, con mis pensamientos, con mis deseos. En alguna parte de Panem, en cada uno de los otros Distritos, ya sean familiares y amigos que ellos también los querían de vuelta a casa, que seguían los Juegos con ese miedo, con esa intriga de no saber que podría ocurrirle a sus chicos en la arena, tan lejos de casa y nosotros sin poder hacer nada mas que esperar y esperar. Eso que yo sentí cada día que seguía los pasos de Arianne, también lo sentía alguien más con otro chico.

Pienso en Aria, otra chica más en los Juegos, otra chica más que dejo su vida ahí, como Darien, o en el otro chico de nuestro Distrito, Aaron, tengo recuerdos de él de los entrenamientos, siempre me llamó la atención, de los pocos chicos que me gustaron alguna vez, no parecía con intención de ir a los Juegos y fue voluntario, me acuerdo lo mal que me sentí cuando lo hizo.

Mi hermano, mi amiga, él, cientos de chicos desde que iniciaron los Juegos, 23 cada año, y uno que tiene que vivir con esos recuerdos, de diferente manera cada uno.

Ella cambió, como muchos cambian ahí. Arianne Clairy fue otra chica más, otra chica que esa adaptación que sufrió, no fue suficiente.

_**FIN**_

_**"Los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre: No fue suficiente"**_

* * *

**Esto fue mi fanfic, eem sorpresa? :O Espero que les haya gustado, no se que les pareció como concluyó este fanfic, solo díganme por review que les pareció Dx**

**Bueno, esto fue todo amigos! Ahora me voy a poner sentimental :') si?**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguieron, leyeron y agregaron a favorito. ****Para ser mas exacta, son ustedes c: _DanRo_, _Gallantgrove_, _Ken Abernathy_(no me odies por favor Dx asi me pareció concluir la historia después), _Neodoom96_, _Josekpoper_ y _Our inner fireflies_! Si que me animaba ver que tenía un nuevo review de ustedes :D ****Si es que también hay por ahí ;) también gracias a esas personitas tímidas que me leyeron pero no me dejaron review, espero les haya gustado!**

**Me gustaría que me dejaran un último review de este fanfic y díganme que les pareció :3**

** Saludos a toooooodos y gracias! :***


End file.
